Entre el tequila y el tabaco
by KuroDerpy
Summary: El Sur de México se siente solo y sin pedirlo una nación con muy mal carácter entra a su vida. Mucho YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaro unos nombres primero:_

_**Sur de México:**__ Itzae Juan José Hernández Pérez (si me lo invente yo solita xD)_

_**Norte de México:**__ Itzamma Alejandro Francisco Hernández Pérez (saque parte del nombre de los fic de Youko Saiyo, sus fics me inspiran)_

_**Escocia:**__ Allistor Kirkland (lo saque de )_

_Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz._

_Si contiene Yaoi! Yaoi everywhere_

* * *

Era otra típica reunión de las naciones, como siempre todos los países peleaban en lugar de ponerse de acuerdo aunque en los últimos meses las reuniones se habían tornado más tensas de lo normal y todo se debía al mal ambiente que iniciaban un par de hermanos cejones, el mal humor de ese par terminaba por extenderse al resto de los presentes.

Lo que ocurría era que Escocia había estado yendo a las reuniones muy seguido, más de lo que soportaba cierto ingles. Inglaterra estaba al borde de tener un hoyo en el estomago por los corajes que le hacía pasar su hermano, cada que le pedía explicación del porque iba tanto a las reuniones el escoses solo se limitaba a golpearlo y le decía que no era su asunto.

Ese día como siempre Alemania daba grandes sermones acerca del orden y de la crisis mundial, aunque realmente nadie le ponía atención, por ejemplo Veneciano dibujaba platos de pasta por toda su libreta mientras cantaba con su típico vee~, Francia se guiñaba el ojo a todo país que se dejara, Estados Unidos reía estrepitosamente mientras gritaba que era un héroe, Inglaterra tenía sus cejotas bien fruncidas mientras miraba con odio a Escocia mientras este fumaba sin preocupación alguna y miraba un punto en especifico como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

A lo largo de la sala se podían encontrar escenas similares a las anteriores, pero al final de la mesa de juntas justo al extremo opuesto donde se encontraba Alemania se encontraban unos peculiares países ajenos a los sermones del alemán (como todos los demás).

Se trataba de Rusia y de los mellizos México, el ruso estaba sentado en medio de los hermanos pero solo Norte de México le ponía atención ya que desde que empezó la reunión el ruso y el mexicano se habían estado pasando papelitos logrando abruptos sonrojos por parte del latino de vez en cuando.

Por su parte Sur tenia la vista perdida en la ventana, no es que no le agradara el ruso de hecho lo estimaba bastante pero sabia mejor que nadie que él le movía el tapete* a su hermano y por eso procuraba darles su espacio.

Últimamente Sur se sentía un poco solo, aunque su hermano le hiciera compañía seguía sintiendo un raro vacio, de hecho debía aceptar que estaba algo celoso de la relación de su mellizo con el ruso ya que estos iban cada vez mejor y no dudaba que pronto fueran pareja, a pesar de las constantes molestias de un gringo ruidoso.

Sur se estaba aburriendo de ver por la ventana, no había nada interesante afuera más que un par de ardillas peleándose (?) de hecho una de las ardillas le recordaba a Francia pero ese es tema aparte.

Alemania ya se había cansado de dar su sermón ya que nadie le ponía atención, dio un fuerte manotazo a la mesa llamando la atención de todos los presentes y con voz firme sentencio.

-En vista de que llegamos a un punto muerto en la reunión…..vamos a tomar un descanso de una hora, eso es todo-

Mas tardo el alemán en terminar su frase que varios países salir corriendo de esa aburrida sala, todos ya deseaban el dichoso descanso aunque solo fuera una hora lo aprovecharían para estirar las piernas o hacer otras "cositas".

El Sur de México volteo a donde se encontraba su hermano para preguntarle si quería ir a echarse unos tacos a la esquina con él, pero grande fue su decepción cuando vio que este ya iba de salida jalando al ruso de la mano, el latino suspiro pesadamente seguramente se iban a echar pata* con el enorme euroasiático, no dudaba que Hungría pronto tendría material nuevo.

La sala iba quedando poco a poco vacía, los pocos que aun se encontraban ahí eran Grecia que para variar estaba dormido, Japón que trataba de despertar al primero, otro era Canadá que estaba siendo descaradamente acosado por un pervertido amante del vino, en menos de un pestañeo Francia ya llevaba cargando a un muy apenado canadiense a quien sabe dónde, Sur se limito a desearle suerte mentalmente, temiendo lo que le esperaba.

Cuando el mexicano estaba dispuesto a marcharse se dio cuenta que aun quedaba alguien más en aquel lugar, fijo su vista al otro lado de la sala y ahí se encontró con unos ojos verdes adornados por una pobladas cejas, se trataba de Escocia el cual estaba reclinado sobre su silla y con los pies sobre la mesa mientras fumaba otro cigarro (si ya llevaba varios).

El latino se dio cuenta que desde que se levanto el escoses no había apartado la mirada ni por un segundo, sentía un raro escalofrió recorrer su espina ya que el pelirrojo solo lo miraba en silencio provocando que el ambiente se volviera incomodo.

-¿Qué chingaos ves? ¿Se te ah perdido algo bastardo cejon?-

Creo que sobra mencionar que Sur tiene un poco de la mala influencia de su "mama" Romano, a pesar de que es muy amable como su "papa" España las palabrotas no las pudo evitar, ante estas palabras el escocés solo gruño un poco y sonrió de lado sin perder la pose.

-¿Quién madre te crees? Que no sabes que es grosero que te quedes viendo así a las personas-

Otra vez no hubo respuesta alguna, el mexicano empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Eres un bastardo maldito! No tienes modales-

-No te estés confundiendo mocoso, yo no soy como ese idiota conejo-

El Sur de México dio un respingo al oír la voz del escocés, esta era fría, gruesa y con un deje de sensualidad, eso último espero que fuera producto de su imaginación y para aumentar lo extraño del momento eran los únicos países que quedaban en la sala, ya todos se habían marchado.

-No tengo ganas de estar aguantando tus chingaderas Kirkland-

El menor de las naciones tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida ya había alcanzado abrir un poco la puerta cuando un brazo paso por su lado y la cerro de nuevo con fuerza, el mexicano se giro indignado encontrándose cara a cara con el británico.

-Ooooh no me chingues! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

De nuevo no hubo respuesta alguna, el escoses tenia puesto sus penetrantes ojos verdes sobre aquellos cafés que ahora estaban muy abiertos debido al nerviosismo que sentía por la cercanía de aquel hombre pelirrojo.

Escocia había acorralado al latino con sus brazos y la espalda de Sur estaba apoyada en la puerta, no tenía a donde moverse.

-Bastardo! ¿Qué pretendes?...a..aleja..te..o…o..te arrepentirás….-

El mexicano se daba zapes mentales ¿desde cuándo era tan nervioso? El tenia sangre guerrera y a pesar de que el escoses le rebasaba bastante en tamaño eso no era impedimento para darle pelea aun así su presencia lo ponía nervioso y estaba seguro que no era miedo, era otra cosa algo que provocaba que sus mejillas se colorearan, ¿cómo era posible esa escena? si hubiera sido cualquier otro ya lo hubiera castrado quirúrgicamente con una cuchara y más si se trataba de Francia ya que Estados Unidos estaba más traumado con su mellizo y a él no le hacía tanto caso aunque si trato de meterle mano una que otra ocasión.

-Kir…Kirkland no bromeo…¿Qué carajos quieres?-

-Me tienes cansado mocoso….tu presencia me desespera….-

-Ehhh? ¿Qué?-

-Odio sentirme así cuando te veo, yo no estoy metido en ese mundo rosa de mi inútil hermano menor….y sin embargo…-

A Sur se le subieron los colores cuando el escoses puso sus manos en su rostro, este empezaba acortar la distancia a cada segundo.

El mexicano no podía articular palabra alguna y su corazón iba a mil por hora, era cierto que el escocés tenia el ceño fruncido pero aun con eso y sus endemoniadas cejas se veía jodidamente sexy, sus ojos verdes tenían un extraño brillo y ese suave aliento a tabaco se acercaba cada vez más a los labios sabor chocolate del latino.

Sur cerro sus ojos en espera de lo que seguramente pasaría, Escocia ya rosaba sus labios con los del moreno cuando de repente se escucho un CRACK! Y la puesta de abrió empujando al latino provocando que le diera un cabezazo al escoses y terminara cayendo al suelo.

-Ósea tipo ¿Cómo que hacen los dos ahí tirados? Ósea como que se ven raritos-

Era Polonia quien había abierto la puerta rompiendo por completo el momento que ese par tenían hace solo unos momentos, Sur se paró de un salto y salió corriendo de la sala dejando atrás a un confundido polaco y a un iracundo escocés.

Escocia se puso de pie mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba, tomo al polaco por el cuello de su ropa.

-Estúpido afeminado! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-

-Ósea tipo como que no entiendo tu agresividad, si sigues frunciendo así el ceño tendrás arrugas-

El escoses odiaba la ingenuidad del polaco, apretó su puño y lo alzo con toda la intención de estamparlo en la cara del rubio, pero antes de lograr su cometido otra mano se lo impidió.

-Allastor…por..por favor…no golpees a Feliks, no sé lo que hizo pero te aseguro que no fue su intención-

Lituania había llegado al rescate de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo hizo cara de asco antes de arrojar al polaco a los brazos del báltico de cabello café.

-Que no se vuelva a meter en mi camino o lo degolló y a ti también por defenderlo!-

El polaco y el lituano se quedaron confundidos mientras Escocia abandonaba la sala de juntas echando chispas y aventando maldiciones.

Por otro lado Sur iba corriendo como si el mismísimo chamuco* lo estuviera persiguiendo, de su cara no desaparecía el sonrojo, todo había pasado tan rápido que no pudo siquiera digerirlo; mientras seguía con su carrera por los pasillos vio como de una puerta salía su mellizo este se acomodaba la corbata y los rebeldes cabellos y de tras de él venía un muy sonriente ruso.

-¿A Itzamma le gusto ser un con Ivan?-

-Ja ps claro! Veo que los rapidines* también te ponen de buen humor-

-Eh? ¿No es el pequeño Itzae el que viene corriendo?-

-Es verdad! Carnal* para tu carrera! Pareciera que se te queman los frijoles!-

El Sur de México se detuvo frente a su hermano mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, en sus mejillas aun persistía en sonrojo.

-Carnal no me siento bien, me regreso a nuestra cantón….-

-¿Que estás enfermo? Te ves muy rojo! De paso vez a que te den una limpia, parece que te hicieron mal de ojo-

-No pasa nada…no se trata de eso…me voy…-

Así el latino se despidió y continuo con su camino solo que esta vez iba con paso veloz en lugar de correr.

- Itzae se comporto raro con Itzamma da~-

-See…algo trae mi carnalito…me lo contara cuando esté listo o se lo saco a tehuacanazos*-

En otra parte del edificio donde se llevaba acabo la reunión Escocia recorría pasivo por pasillo en busca de su "presa" aun maldecía entre dientes por dejarlo escapar, ya estaba rumbo a la entrada del recinto cuando vio a su hermano entrar por dicha puerta no lo dudo mas para ir hacia a él y ver si podía obtener información del paradero de Sur, de verdad se encontraba desesperado para preguntarle a Inglaterra.

Lo detuvo fuertemente del brazo ya que el ingles venia demasiado distraído y no había reparado en la presencia del escocés.

-Oye inútil ¿has visto al mocoso?-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué mocoso?-

-CONTESTA MALDICION! ¿Has visto al mocoso latino?! ¿Has visto Itzae?!Representa el Sur de México-

Inglaterra se quedo pasmado por un segundo ¿Qué era esa rara actitud que tenía su hermano? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué buscaba a la joven nación? Se dijo a si mismo sacarle información antes de él revelar la suya.

-Te contestare solo si me dices para que lo buscas, si el niño te hizo algo vete con cuidado ya que Antonio sigue siendo muy celoso con sus hijos aunque ya no estén con el-

-No tengo por qué contestar eso maldición! Solo dime si lo viste!-

-Yo tampoco tengo por qué contestar eso…..-

-Te has vuelto muy arrogante desde que el idiota del vino te cambio por el otro rubio de lentes…-

La vista de Inglaterra se volvió sombría, su hermano había tocado una vena sensible que trataba de pasar por alto, volteo la cara a otro lado lo que menos deseaba era ser mas humillado una vez más se rindió, frente al británico mayor.

-Cuando venía de regreso lo vi en el estacionamiento y subir su auto….eh de suponer que se marcho a su casa….-

-Te hubieras ahorrado mucho…..siempre lo quieres del modo difícil-

Escocia soltó a su hermano el cual permanecía inmóvil en su lugar con la mirada perdida en otro lugar, el británico mayor retomo su carrera esperando darle alcance al latino, no lo iba dejar irse tan fácil no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que estaba convirtiendo pero odiaba mas tener al mexicano cerca y no poder hacer nada, eso lo iba a remediar de un modo u otro así la joven nación lo quisiera o no.

* * *

_Bueno gente bonita del fanfiction así empieza mi proyecto de fic, si alguien desea continuación ya saben dejen review, me gusta saber su opinión, critica, queja o demás, así que todo es bien recibido :D_

_Chamuco: diablo_

_Rapidines: ósea tener acción íntima de volada xD_

_Carnal: hermano_

_Tehuacanazo: tipo de tortura donde se emplea agua mineral carbónica (el agua mineral de Tehuacán, Puebla, es un sinónimo de agua mineral en el país) la que es agitada e introducida a la victima por la nariz._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uh uh! Como mi inspiración se ha desbordado estos días pude escribir en capitulo rápido :D (si no la universidad me consume) así que sigamos, gracias por sus reviews me alegraron mucho y…..tehuacanazo power! xD**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Escocia salió como tormenta hacia el estacionamiento, esperaba poder darle alcance al latino, cuando estaba a punto de subir a su vehículo unas manos se posaron en sus hombros.

Volteo su cara y en sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada asesina que fue recibida por otro par de británicos miembros de su familia, se trataban de Irlanda e Irlanda del Sur.

-¿Qué quieren par de inútiles?-

-Para empezar que le bajes a tu mal humor-

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo hermano, este bobo ya iba hacer algo estúpido como siempre-

-Eeeh?!-

-Acompáñanos Allistor, hay algo que queremos hablar contigo-

-No tengo tiempo para eso, llevo mucha prisa!-

-Esa prisa no tendrá que ver con el joven Itzae?-

Escocia abrió sus ojos como platos ¿ya alguien sabia su secretito? No, eso no podía ser, debía irse con cuidado, ese par de gemelos demonio jamás traían nada bueno entre manos, menos cuando eran tan amables, eran unos doble cara de lo peor.

-¿De qué hablan? Ya dejen de fumar esas cosas, solo dicen cosas sin sentido-

Los irlandeses se miraron divertidos, en sus ojos se reflejaba la complicidad, rebuscaron en sus ropas algo y fue Irlanda del Sur el que encontró lo que necesitaban. Saco de su gabardina unas hojas muy arrugadas, le paso unas cuantas a su gemelo y entonces la risa de ambos se hizo más maliciosa.

-Bueno Allistor nosotros sabemos bien de lo que hablamos-

-Ya que tú mismo lo has escrito-

El escoses se puso pálidamente helado (?), ellos no podían tener esas hojas, estaba seguro que había tirado todos los intentos de cartas (arrojarlos por todo el piso de la casa del escoses no cuenta como haberlos tirado)

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?-

-Fuimos a visitarte, no estabas, había muchas hojas regadas por toda la casa, nos gano la curiosidad, fin del cuento…-

-Serán desgraciados!-

-Oooh! Vamos hermano! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tu tenias sentimientos?-

-Pero no nos mal entiendas, te queremos ayudar a que el trasero de Itzae sea tuyo-

-Cállense estúpidos! No necesito la ayuda de ustedes inútiles así que me dan esas cartas o….-

-¿...O que nos aras?-

El escocés tiro su cigarro al suelo y lo piso para apagarlo, luego se doblo las mangas de su camisa.

-Se los advertí…-

De regreso a la entrada del edificio iban saliendo Inglaterra y Estados Unidos

-Jaja! Que cara tienes Arthy, ya cambia ese semblante con el que te encontré ahorita que das más miedo que de costumbre-

-Cállate torpe! Tú eres la razón de mi mal humor, primero llegas gritando por todo el vestíbulo preguntando por el joven Itzamma y luego me jalas para ir a buscarlo, cosa que a mí no me interesa-

-Pero Arthy debemos salvarlo del comunista violador! Itzamma está confundido y no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí-

-Ya te dije mil veces que superes esa necedad tuya! Solo vas a provocar problemas-

-Tú no entiendes Arthy…..-

-Y ya deja de llamarme de ese modo!-

-Oye Arthy mira! Hay una pelea por allá-

En efecto, justo delante del estadounidense se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea a puño limpio que implicaba a tres británicos, así es, los tres cejones de antes.

Irlanda del Sur tenía un moretón en uno de sus ojos y su labio estaba partido ya se encontraba a un lado de la pelea cuidando las dichosas cartas que iniciaron el caos, por su parte el otro Irlanda y Escocia seguían con los golpes y para ese momento ya se encontraban muy mallugados.

E.U. miraba la pelea de los británicos como si de una película se tratara, Inglaterra salió de su shock y se dispuso a calmar a sus hermanos.

-Alfred deja de estar solo observando y ayúdame a detenerlos-

-JAJA! Este es trabajo para un héroe!-

Inglaterra salto sobre Irlanda y lo contuvo en el suelo para que se tranquilizara, por su parte el rubio de lentes y el pelirrojo empezaron una nueva pelea pero el escoses ya se encontraba cansado, el estadounidense aprovecho esto para empujarlo contra un auto donde lo sometió poniendo las manos del escoses en su espalda.

-SUÉLTAME GORDO EMANCIPADO!-

-JAJA! No puedo hacer eso hasta que te calmes!-

-Estúpido gordo!-

-Allistor ya basta!-

Había sido Inglaterra el que alzo la voz, los gemelos británicos ya estaban calmados solo faltaba el escocés, cosa que sería un poco más difícil.

-Alfred no te va a soltar hasta que no te calmes-

-Tsk! Malditos sean todos! La culpa la tienen ese par de demonios-

Inglaterra se giro hacia sus hermanos y con voz autoritaria dijo.

-Me pueden explicar porque armaron tanto alboroto-

-Que se yo! Allistor se enojo solo porque tenemos unas cartas suyas, no tenia porque golpearnos-

Comento una de los irlandeses, como si fuera la cosa más aburrida del mundo

-Son cosas personales malditos!-

Grito Escocia el cual ya se ponía mas rojo debido al enojo a E.U ya le costaba tenerlo sujetado.

-Ya denle las dichosas cartas y acaben con esto-

Sentencio Inglaterra, con aire de fastidio se miraron los gemelos y luego de suspirar pesadamente le tendieron al escoses las cartas que tenían en las manos, el rubio de lentes por fin libero a Escocia el cual arrebato de las manos de sus hermanos las cartas, abrió su automóvil y se subió pero antes de irse Irlanda del Sur le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su hermano desde la ventana del coche.

-No te precipites a buscarlo y menos con las heridas que traes, espera a mañana para terminar tus asuntos porque si empiezas a forzar las cosas solo lo alejaras-

-Tsk! Cállate!-

Escocia encendió su auto para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes, Inglaterra se acercó a sus hermanos.

-Ya pueden explicarme ¿qué es lo que pasó?-

-¿No prefieres leerlo?-

-¿Creías que le íbamos a dar toda la evidencia? Y se supone que el pirata eras tú…-

Irlanda saco de su pantalón una hoja doblada y se la entrego a Inglaterra.

-Puedes leerla si quieres y prepárate para el shock-

-Nosotros nos vamos, debemos curar estos golpes-

Y así los gemelos irlandeses se despidieron de su hermano y del estadounidense.

-Bueno Arthy abre la carta ya! Hay que ver porque tanto alboroto!-

-No es de caballeros leer cosas ajenas…..pero si luego puedo vengarme de Allistor creo que podría dejarlo pasar por esta vez la etiqueta….-

El ingles desdoblo la hoja con cuidado ya que estaba algo maltratada, el rubio de lentes se le pego para también poder leer el escrito.

"¿Qué me has hecho guerreo de piel morena?

¿No lo sabes verdad?

No claro que no, ya que no me puedo acercar a ti y cuando quiero intentarlo tú ya no estás, lo peor es que no te has dado cuenta que no dejo de mirarte.

¿Qué hechizo me has lanzado?

Me tienes completamente a tus pies, odio mirarte y sentirme así pero más odio cuando no te puedo ver.

Te maldigo por tenerme de este modo y aun así quiero que te des cuenta pero al mismo tiempo no puedo permitirlo, todo es tu culpa.

Han pasado años y aunque mi cerebro sigue peleando con lo que debo hacer mi corazón ya está seguro de una cosa, late por ti.

Así que no te extrañes cuando llegue el día en que simplemente te diga:

Itzae se mío"

Después de ese párrafo solo había palabras cortadas y muchos borrones como si esa carta solo hubiera sido un intento más por confesarse.

Inglaterra tenia las mejillas rojas, la imagen que tenia de su hermano se desmorono en un segundo y ahora todo tenía sentido, el porqué iba tanto a las reuniones, porque estaba de un humor peor que el usual y sobre todo porque estaba tan empecinado a la hora que le pregunto por la joven nación ¿acaso había pasado algo entre ellos esa mañana?

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban a gran velocidad por la mente de Inglaterra pero fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por la repentina risa de su antiguo protegido.

-JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Quién diría que ese amargado fumador tenia sentimientos!-

-Cállate Alfred!-

-Vamos Arthy es muy divertido! Es decir ¿cómo se vino a fijar en el pequeño Itzae?! JAJAJA! Si hubiera sido Itzamma lo entendería él es más alto y con mejor trasero!-

-Ya cierra la boca en serio!-

-Pero claro si se hubiera fijado en Itzamma sin duda tendría problemas conmigo…-

-Eres un idiota…-

El británico suspiro molesto y empezó alejarse del rubio de lentes, tenía en mente que cuando se calmara Escocia ir a verle, quería hablar con el aunque estaba bastante seguro que acabaría golpeado aun así tal vez después de todo si tengan algo en común de que hablar….mal de amores.

Sur por fin había llegado a su casa, el camino le pareció más largo de lo que en verdad era, apenas cruzo la puerta se dirigió a la cocina y saco de un estante unas botellas de tequila de la reserva privada que tenían su hermano y él; luego de sujetar todas las que podía se dirigió a su habitación encerrándose para poder pensar con calma todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras le daba el primer sorbo a la botella puso en orden los acontecimientos:

Se quedo solo en la sala de juntas

Un escoses sexy lo acorralo

Intento violarlo (?)

Polonia lo interrumpió

Salió huyendo

Empezó a dar vueltas por su cama, seguía confundido ¿Qué era lo que Escocia pretendía? Todo paso demasiado rápido para su gusto.

El latino se quería dar de cabezazos se sentía peor que colegiala enamorada…un momento…. ¿estaba enamorado del escoses?...era cierto que le llamaba la atención desde hace tiempo pero no estaba seguro si se trataba de amor.

Para ese momento el mexicano ya se había acabado la primera botella de tequila.

Las horas pasaban y Sur simplemente no hallaba respuestas al comportamiento del escoses, se golpeaba mentalmente por haber dejado escapar esos labios con olor a tabaco, luego te tuvo que abofetear por haber pensado en algo tan descarado como eso.

Ya era pasada la media noche y a la única conclusión que había llegado el latino era que en efecto le gustaba el escoses aunque jamás se atrevió acercársele debido a que pensaba que el pelirrojo era muy macho y nunca se fijaría en otro hombre o al menos eso fue lo que escucho de la misma boca del británico hace ya bastante años, para ser precisos en las primeras reuniones que empezaron asistir los mexicanos, ¿en qué momento había cambiado todo eso? y a tal grado que casi lo besaba.

Después de un rato Sur cayo dormido debido a la borrachera.

A la mañana siguiente el latino se despertó pesadamente al oír ruidos, se sentía como si un ferrocarril le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, en efecto tenía una resaca de campeonato.

Salió de su cama sin ganas, solo llevaba puestos los pantalones del día anterior, aunque Sur era más pequeño que su mellizo eso no le quitaba lo atractivo, tenía un buen cuerpo pero podían notarse las cicatrices que le han quedado consecuencia de las guerras y los problemas en su amada casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y mientras más se acercaba logro escuchar claramente unas voces, lo malo era que el sonido parecía taladrarle la cabeza.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con su hermano y con Rusia, ya no le sorprendía verlo ahí tan temprano, lo que le asombraba era que no los había escuchado llegar aunque era obvio considerando como se encontraba la noche pasada.

-Valla hermano te ves horrible!-

-Que dulce eres Itzamma!-

-¿Itzae tuvo mala noche da~?-

-Algo así Ivan….oye carnal no voy a ir a la junta…me siento de la chingada….-

-Me lo imagino! Si tu solo casi te echarte toda la reserva de tequila-

-Ya bájale joder! no exageres! Lo siento ¿sí? Ando algo tenso….-

-Si Itzae habla de lo que le pasa puede que Itzamma e Ivan puedan ayudar a Itzae da~-

-Tal vez…pero no ahora…quiero volver a la cama….-

-No te preocupes yo te aviso si pasa algo interesante…que lo dudo….imagino que Ludwig seguirá con su discurso de ayer…-

El joven mexicano giro sobre sus paso de regreso a su habitación pero se detuvo en la entrada y de espaldas hizo un último pedido a su hermano.

-Ammm...Itzamma….si alguien pregunta por mi….házmelo saber….y mas te vale que no lo olvides joder!-

Después de decir eso el moreno salió corriendo de la cocina dejando a su hermano y al ruso perplejos.

-Realmente Itzae se comporta raro da~-

Norte no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír cosa que el ruso no entendió para nada.

-¿Qué le causa tanta gracia a Itzamma?-

-Ohhh mi querido terroncito de vodka…no puedo creer que pasara…-

-Ivan no entiende nada…-

-No por nada Sur es mi mellizo y su raro comportamiento se debe a que alguien le está moviendo el tapete*-

-¿Cómo sabe Itzamma eso?-

-Porque yo me puse igual y peor que él cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas, además esa última cosa que me dijo lo termino de confirmar…siempre tan obvio mi hermanito JAJAJA!-

-Itzamma es sorprendente y ¿Quién cree Itzamma que sea?-

-No lo sé….supongo que hoy lo descubriremos ya que mi carnal no ira y si me dijo eso es porque el susodicho estará presente en la reunión-

-¿Nos vamos ya a la reunión da~?

-Aun nos quedan 15 minutos antes de salir…dime Ivan…¿quieres ser uno con México antes de irnos?-

-Ivan esperaba que Itzamma dijera eso-

Y así el ruso y el mexicano se perdieron en la habitación del segundo aprovechando cada minuto que tenían para entregarse por completo al frenesí de hormonas que sentían cada vez que se tenían cerca.

…Continuara…

* * *

_Moviendo el tapete: que alguien te guste_

_Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capítulo :D no quise poner más porque se viene lo bueno xD en fin le agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron reviwes espero me sigan dejando más :P_

_Ahora les tengo la pregunta del millón…. ¿Quieren mpreg?_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….Ciao~ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Espero que me sigan dejando reviews, me motivan para seguir la historia._

_Una cosa antes de empezar aclaro lo del mpreg eso será más adelante solo quiero saber si lo quieren para ir viendo donde lo coloco._

_Eso es todo que comience el nuevo capítulo :D_

_Advertencia: Lemmon_

_Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

La reunión de las naciones había comenzado hace poco más de media hora, el alemán ya se encontraba irritado pues odiaba la impuntualidad y su mal humor se originaba debido a que quedaban tres asientos vacios sabía bien de quienes se trataban pues ya se habían asegurado que el canadiense estaba ahí, gracias a su reciente relación con cierto francés era un poco mas notado.

A pesar de que el alemán estaba molesto no se podía comparara con el aura maligna que tenía el escoses, este estaba más que molesto estaba verdaderamente furico y fastidiado que el mexicano aun no se dignaba aparecer, empezó a fumar su segundo paquete de cigarrillos, si el joven moreno no aparecía pronto con alguien se iba a desquitar, inclusive se sentía un poco indignado ya que ese día se iba a tomar la molestia de invitar a salir al Sur de México aunque este no supiera nada ya era una grosería dejarlo esperando.

De pronto se oyeron unas fuertes pisadas que se dirigían a la sala como si alguien viniera corriendo y en efecto por la puerta entraron muy agitados el Norte de México y Rusia.

-Perdón, perdón se nos hizo tardísimo, nos atascamos en el tráfico, había una manifestación luego todos los semáforos nos tocaban rojos….-

El mexicano empezó hablar a gran velocidad diciendo cuanta escusa pasaba por su mente, el ruso parecía muy divertido con la actitud de su pareja.

-Lo que paso es que Itzamma e Ivan se quedaron dormidos después de haber tenido se….-

Como pudo el latino logro cubrir la boca del euroasiático antes de que este terminara la frase que sin duda provocaría vergüenza y continuas burlas de algunos países muy fastidiosos además de ya tenían encima la mirada de odio de Estados Unidos. Alemania suspiro molesto y dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados para luego hablar con su voz de mando.

-Ya dejen sus juegos y tomen asiento de una vez! Estamos muy atrasados y tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles a todos…-

Mientras el mexicano y el ruso se dirigían a sus asientos entre risitas de complicidad alguien dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!-

Algunas naciones voltearon a dónde provino el grito y mientras otros se abrazaron de sus respectivas parejas debido a lo aterrador que sonó.

Escocia fue el causante de esa conmoción, en sus ojos se percibía la ansiedad y el enojo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada y por ende se empezaba a sentir una rara tención cuando de pronto el escoses volvió hablar con tono de ultratumba que le erizo la piel a más de uno.

-Solo lo repetiré una vez más….. ¿Dónde está?...-

Nadie sabía a qué se refería y temían preguntar no querían ganarse un golpe del escoses, curiosamente los únicos tranquilos eran Rusia y Norte ambos tenían una sonrisa divertida, México empezó atar cabos y quiso poner su plan en acción para terminar de confirmarlo.

-¿Esperabas a alguien Allistor?-

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo Itzamma, sabes bien de quien hablo….-

-No lo sé si no me lo dices…-

Para ese momento Inglaterra cayó en cuenta de a quién se refería su hermano, el rubio de cejas grandes trato de ir a calmar al pelirrojo pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro este se fue directo contra el mexicano y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa empujándolo contra la pared.

Justo después de eso el ambiente se puso aun más tenso debido a que otra aura maligna había surgido, ahora era del ruso quien no dejaba de repetir su KOLKOLKOLKOL pues nadie podía tocar a su morenito, Rusia estaba a punto de atacar a Escocia cuando su pareja lo calmo.

-Tranquilo mi terroncito de vodka, Allistor solo está nervioso porque quiere preguntar algo ¿no es así?-

Escocia entrecerró la mirada y bufo molesto, poco a poco empezó a soltar al mexicano bajo la mirada de profundo odio que le dedicaba el ruso, el pelirrojo tenia los puños muy apretados después de lo que iba hacer se iría a dar de latigazos para luego echarse whisky en las heridas y con eso castigarse por ser tan idiota y rebajarse a lo que pronto aria.

El escocés se agacho un poco hasta el oído del latino para luego decir algo en un tono que solo Norte pudo escuchar, Rusia no dejaba de repetir su KOLKOLKOLKOL a pesar de que sabía de qué iba más o menos el asunto no podía evitar sentirse irritado cuando alguien se le acercaba a su pareja, cuando el ruso estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia, el escocés se alejo de mexicano y este sonrió de lado no muy animado luego con voz calmada dijo.

-En nuestra casa-

Sin decir nada mas Escocia fue a su lugar por sus cosas y salió de la sala a toda velocidad ante las miradas perplejas de todos, después de un minuto de silencio España se acercó a su ex – colonia y con aire paternal le pregunto.

-Itzamma hijo…¿Estás bien? ¿Qué acaba de pasar…?-

-Acabo de confirmar algo…que va a traer muchos dolores de cabeza…-

Después de aquella conmoción Alemania y Suiza trataron de poner orden para volver a iniciar la reunión.

En la casa de los mexicanos el Sur de México despertaba por segunda vez, ya se sentía mejor y su cabeza no le dolía solo que ahora eran las ansias por darse un baño y así lo hizo. Salió de la ducha vistiendo unos pantalones pegados y rasgados de mezclilla; ya empezaba a secar su cabello cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, suspiro cansado pues lo último que deseaba ese día eran visitas.

Tomo una playera blanca y se la coloco mientras caminaba a la entrada principal, no sabía quien había llegado pero seguramente estaba muy apurado, pues no dejaba el timbre en paz ni de golpear la puerta.

-Ya voy! Joder Ya voy! Paciencia maldición!...-

Cuando por fin llego a la entrada abrió la puerta con fastidio.

-Joder que molesto! Qué modo de tocar la puerta es….-

Sur no pudo terminar de hablar, se había quedado helado y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, frente a él se encontraba un escocés con el ceño fruncido y si el latino hubiera puesto un poco mas de atención también vería el nerviosismo del cejon. El joven latino trato de despejar su mente debido a que ese no era el momento para andar divagando, el necesitaba respuestas y de un modo u otro se las iba a sacar al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kirkland?-

-No fuiste a la reunión…-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo maldición!-

-Ahora lo es…-

-¿EH?-

Escocia empujo fuertemente a Sur provocando que este callera de nalgas al piso, el pelirrojo entro a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él. Se agacho y tendió al latino en el piso tomando sus muñecas para impedir que este escapara.

-Esta vez nadie te va a salvar-

El pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente al cuello del moreno aspirando el dulce aroma que este despedía, la mente de Sur iba a colapsar todo pasaba siempre demasiado rápido, no entendía al británico por más que lo intentara tal vez…en lugar de entenderlo solo debía dejarse llevar aunque lo último que quería era ser solo un juguete para Escocia y mas que había aceptado sus sentimientos por él.

De repente una mano se empezó escabullir bajo la playera de Sur sacando a este de sus pensamientos, lo ojos del latino se tornaron rojos, obviamente el no iba a permitir que es escocés lo tratara como una mujerzuela cualquiera (aunque era varón xD).

-Quítate de encima maldito bastardo!-

El latino golpeo el estomago del escocés con su rodilla provocando que lo soltara lo que aprovechó para ponerse de pie, pero poco le duro el gusto pues el británico pelirrojo ya también se encontraba de pie.

-El mocoso si sabe golpear-

-No me provoques Kirkland o conocerás la ira del imperio maya…-

-Tú no me provoques a mi mocoso! Ya has hecho suficiente!-

-¿YO? Si tu eres el que va acosando gente! Maldición!-

-No sabes nada mocoso!-

-El que no sabe nada eres tú! Joder te la pasas diciendo cosas raras….a mí no me vas a tratar como una puta!-

Los ojos del latino se iban poniendo más rojos con cada palabra que al fin lograba sacar.

-Maldición! Maldición! Tu solo juegas con mis emociones, cuando en realidad me gustas….por eso eres un bastardo cejon!-

Escocia se quedo helado en su lugar con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras que los ojos del mexicano volvieron a la normalidad de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No…no te hagas ideas raras…bastardo…yo…este…-

El pelirrojo no se movía ni decía nada, un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar.

-Mejor lárgate Kikland…ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí…-

Sur se giro para volver a su habitación, ya había hecho muchas idioteces por un rato solo quería volver a dormir, pero Escocia lo detuvo tomándolo por la cintura y cargándolo en su hombro.

-Ba…Bájame desgraciado! ¿Qué mierda haces?-

-Eres muy ruidoso…-

-Contéstame bien con una chingada! Odio que no digas las cosas como son!-

-Acabo de tomar mi decisión y no me importa si no te gusta-

Con el latino al hombro, Escocia llego a la sala, se acercó a uno de los sillones y arrogo al moreno sin cuidado a este.

-AUCH! Eso dolió maldición!-

Escocia si puso sobre de Sur apoyándose de sus brazos para no aplastar al menor.

-Solo diré esto una vez así que pon atención-

El pelirrojo acorto mucho su distancia respecto al latino, sus narices se rosaban y sus ojos no perdían contacto con los otros.

-Escucha bien Itzae…tu eres mío que te quede claro y lo eres porque así lo deseo, no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado y así será te guste o no-

Los ojos de Sur se abrieron por completo y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder por la vergüenza. Hace unos momentos estaba muy confundido por las acciones del escocés pero ahora con esas revelaciones lo dejaban aun peor ¿eso quería decir que Escocia también lo quería? A su retorcida manera tal vez, aunque el latino era muy escéptico para creen en algo tan bueno así como así.

-No te conozco del todo Kirkland…pero si se que eres muy hábil para las mentiras… así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo….-

La mirada de Escocia se volvió molesta, como osaba ese mocoso creer que era un mentiroso, puede que en algunas ocasiones lo sea pero en ese momento se había estrujado el corazón para poder sacar esa palabras que sentía.

-Eres un maldito mocoso! Si no me quieres creer mejor para mi...yo soy más un hombre de acción-

Antes de que el mexicano pudiera protestar el escocés por fin pudo hacer lo que había estado deseando en secreto desde hace años, de un solo movimiento había atrapado los labios del moreno. El beso empezó siendo torpe pero a cada segundo se acoplaban más al ritmo hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a invadir con lujuria la boca del menor. Sur no se opuso y dejo a Escocia profundizar el beso, la lengua de este recorría toda la cavidad del moreno.

Por desgracia para ambos el aire comenzó a faltar y tuvieron que separarse, ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y ninguno separaba la vista del otro.

-Al…Allistor…yo…-

-Calla mocoso….no hace falta….-

Y así comenzaron de nuevo los besos, cada vez más profundos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Escocia comenzó por quitar la camisa del latino y este por desabrochar la de su compañero el calor ya empezaba a subir en la habitación.

El pelirrojo sentía su virilidad crecer a cada momento y cuando se dio cuenta que Sur estaba igual que él no se contuvo mas, de un jalón arranco los pantalones del menor.

-Es..espe..ra.! Bastardo esto…es vergonzoso idiota!-

Escocia sonrió de lado admirando el cuerpo de la joven nación.

-Sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a esto mocoso-

Dijo en tono sensual el británico oji verde, luego se acomodo sentándose en el sillón para colocar a Sur encima de él apoyando la espalda de este contra su pecho y luego tomo su miembro palpitante para poder estimularlo.

-Ten..ten cuidado bastardo…aah...eso..eso..se siente extraño…aah!-

-Seré cuidadoso….por ahora….-

El pelirrojo siguió estimulando al menor mientras besaba su cuello y con la mano libre acariciaba su pecho, el latino no dejaba de jadear ante cada toque.

-De..deja de tocarme así…aaah…Estúpido….que voy….ah!-

La semilla de Sur quedo regada en la mano de Escocia, este solo se lamio los dedos con lujuria.

-Eso fue rápido….!-

-AAAAAAH! Maldito! Joder te matare!-

-Eres muy ruidoso mocoso!-

Sur se poso rojo de vergüenza y furia, eso no se podía quedar así. Empujo un poco a Escocia y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón, lo recostó sobre el sofá y saco el miembro de este el cual ya tenía un tamaño considerable.

-Veamos si me sigues diciendo ruidoso después de esto!-

El moreno tomo los miembros de ambos y comenzó estimularlos frotándolos el uno contra el otro, el escocés tuvo que gruñir para evitar que se le escapara un gemido, no iba a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. El pelirrojo no aguantaba más tenía que hacer algo antes de que el latino lo dominara, tomo a este por su trasero y lo apretó mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Discretamente una de las manos del escocés termino en la entrada de Sur y sin previo aviso comenzó a meter sus dedos. El latino para de inmediato su tarea al sentirse invadido por el mayor.

-I..Idiota…saca eso!-

-Si no te preparo te dolerá mas…-

-Jamás dije que me dejaría hacer eso!-

-Tu cuerpo lo pide a gritos y solo yo se lo puedo dar…-

Poco a poco Escocia lubricaba más la entrada de Sur para lo que se venía pronto.

-Espera un endemoniado segundo Kirkland….-

-¿Qué quieres niño?...-

-No…no te voy a dejar...acabar lo que deseas…si…si no toma las cosas en serio…-

Sur se sentía un poco tonto por actuar como chica que llora por su virginidad, y de algún raro modo tal vez así era, Escocia frunció sus enormes cejas y luego beso bruscamente a Sur, cuando se separaran jadiando este dijo con voz fría.

-Pon más atención a todas las estupideces que dije hace rato…tú no te puedes ir de mi lado aunque quieras y el que intente acercarte a ti….lo mato-

Sur sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, al menos el escocés le había dejado claro las cosas, de un modo muy tétrico pero lo hizo.

-Ahora no quiero oír mas protestas solo quiero escuchar gemidos…¿entendiste mocoso?-

-Idiota…-

El pelirrojo termino de quitarse su camisa y el pantalón, el latino lo empezó a ver con otros ojos cosa que no paso desapercibido para el cejon.

-Eres solo mío…que te quede claro Itzae-

…

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y en la casa de los mexicanos solo se escuchaba el compas de dos amantes, el gemir de ellos mientras sus cuerpos danzaban con pasión.

Sur tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Escocia y este daba fuertes estocadas mientras se embriagaba del olor de su ahora amante, los arañazos que le propinaba el latino en la espalda solo lo excitaban para penetrarlo más fuerte, claro que iba a castigar al menor por haberle negado eso por tantos años.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias en ese momento, con los besos y las carias se trasmitían todo lo que sus orgullos no le permitían, el vaivén se hacía más fuerte lo que indicaba que pronto ambos llegarían al clímax y como fue, Escocia rego toda si semilla dentro del menor en un gemido ahogado mientras que Sur en el abdomen de ambos.

Ambos quedaron recostados en el sillón, Escocia se reprendió mentalmente pero termino acogiendo a un dormido Sur en sus brazos, acomodándose para que ambos descansaran un rato, tapo al menor con su camisa mientras meditaba sobre lo que ahora sentía.

Ese mocoso le había puesto su mundo de cabeza, empezó hacer cosas que en su vida hubiera pensado o si lo hubiera dicho alguna persona que él se volvería así seguramente lo hubiera degollado, pero ver al pequeño latino tan calmado en sus brazos podía hacerlo considerar que tal vez no era tan malo sentir lo que sentía, con este ultimo pensamiento también callo rendido al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_Wuju! Que tal en capitulo? Del asco yo lo sé :D pero di lo mejor de mí y eso me basta_

_Me dejan review plis :D y ya sabe si tiene quejas sugerencias o lo que sea son bien recibidas!_

_Ciao~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lalalala~ _

_No tengo nada que decir….solo gracias por los reviews y plis dejen mas jejeje n_n_

_Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

Norte de México y Rusia iban de regreso a la casa del latino, este se sentía algo inquieto respecto a su hermano pues no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Escocia fuera a buscarlo. Durante todo el viaje México estuvo muy distraído y eso empezaba a preocupar al de ojos violeta.

-Itzamma está muy distraído, Ivan se preocupa por eso da~-

-No pasa nada mi osito de nieve, es…por Itzae…no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado….¿qué clase de relación tendrá con Allistor…de este solo conozco su humor de los mil demonios…-

-Sin duda Itzamma es un buen hermano y tiene un gran corazón, por eso Ivan no puede evitar amarlo-

El moreno se sonrojo levemente y le dedico a su chico una sonrisa llena de amor, el ruso pues siempre sabía que decirle para animarlo

-Lo que realmente me sorprende es que el susodicho resultara ser uno de los Kirkland, si me lo preguntas yo por un momento apostaba a que se trataba de Egipto puesto que últimamente hablaba mucho con él-

-A Itzae le gusta hablar de pirámides con el camarada Gupta-

-Si…supongo….creo que como su hermano que soy es mi deber darle la "charla"…-

-Ivan siempre apoyara a su Itzamma-

Ambos países se dieron un tierno beso que mostraba todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, un rato después llegaron a la casa del latino pero al entrar encontraron todo sospechosamente silencioso.

-¿Dónde carambas estará metido Itzae?...todo está muy callado….-

-Tal vez siga dormido da~-

-Sabes bien que sus ronquidos se oirían hasta la Patagonia- (Pobres Argentina y Chile xD)

-Ivan ve algo tirado por allá…-

El mexicano se acerco a donde señalaba el ruso y del suelo recogió una casaca que no pudo reconocer.

-Esto no es mío…y es demasiado grande para ser de mi carnal…-

Mientras Norte revisaba la prenda, Rusia dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la sala.

-Ivan oyó murmullos que venían de la sala….-

-Ojala no sean los chaneques de nuevo, la última vez que vinieron pase un mes buscando todos mis bóxer que los canijos me escondieron…-

Rusia mostro una tranquila sonrisa a Norte, este le causaba una gran ternura al euroasiático cada vez que ponía su cara de berrinche.

Ambos entraron a la sala en silenciosamente y se acercaron al sillón más grande por la parte de atrás, pues podían notar unos bultos raros que sobresalían un poco. Cuando pudieron distinguir lo que era Rusia tomo al mexicano por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tapo la boca.

Norte estaba a punto de pegar el grito de su vida si no fuera por la intervención del ruso, la imagen que tenían frente a ellos era de Sur y Escocia profundamente dormidos y completamente desnudos, el escocés tenía en sus brazos al menor y a este simplemente le tapaba una camisa.

El mexicano mayor forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de ruso pero esa era virtualmente imposible, Rusia empezó a jalar a México desde la sala hasta la cocina y una vez ahí libero solo la boca del moreno.

-Ivan! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Itzamma iba a despertar a los camaradas y eso no era buena idea da~-

-¿Cómo que no era buena idea?! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicieron esos dos?-

-Seguramente lo mismo que le hago a Itzamma-

El moreno se puso rojo hasta las orejas, Rusia ya lo había soltado por completo y se veían frente a frente.

-Es…ese no es el punto…Es mi hermano menor y…y…-

-Itzamma actúa como hermano celoso…juju…Itzamma es muy lindo da~-

Una vez más aumento el sonrojo en la cara del mexicano, el ruso aprovechó esto para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído.

-¿Por qué no Itzamma los deja dormir un poco más?...y así Mexico se puede hacer uno con Rusia-

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces cuando el mexicano ya se había llevado al ruso a su habitación.

-Cuando terminemos aquí tu me vas ayudar hablar con ese par….aun no me confió de ese Kirkland-

-Lo que mi Itzamma desee…-

La relación de esos dos era algo mas ruda, el momento de tener intimidad ambos eran un par de masoquistas y claro que ese momento no será la excepción. Rusia dejo completamente desnudo el territorio mexicano antes de atarlo con su bufanda, una vez hecho eso el gran euroasiático solo se quito el abrigo y bajo un poco sus pantalones para invadir fuertemente al moreno.

Con cada estocada los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, llenando la casa de ruidos de placer. De regreso a la sala una de las figuras durmientes se empezaba a remover entre sueños, se trataba de Sur quien empezaba a despertar, se sentía raro pero increíblemente tranquilo como no lo había estado hace años, abrió un poco los ojos y de inicio no pudo distinguir lo que tenía en frente cuando abrió por completo los ojos se encontró con el torso desnudo de cierto escocés.

Creyó que estaba soñando, jamás se había imaginado estar en esa situación debía ser un sueño, seguramente lo era, puso una de sus manos en el torso frente a él y al sentir la calidez de este y el movimiento de la respiración cayo de golpe a la realidad, un enorme sonrojo lo invadió mientras pegaba un chillido.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El escoses despertó tan bruscamente que ambas naciones terminaron estampadas en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa mocoso?! No grites de ese modo….!-

Gruñía Escocia mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Me…me asus….me sorprendiste cabrón….-

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, no sabían que decir, Sur estaba a punto de hablar cuando un ruido lo distrajo, aprovechó eso para romper la tención.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Si…creo que no estamos solos en este lugar…-

Los países se levantaron dispuestos a ponerse un poco de ropa para averiguar lo que pasaba, Escocia solo se puso su pantalón a medio abrochar, curiosamente Sur no encontraba ninguna de sus prendas y tuvo que conformarse con ponerle los bóxer del escoses que tenían de estampado la bandera de este.

-Ja…lindo diseño…-

-No había de nesi*….tuve que improvisar…-

El moreno levanto una ceja incrédulo, ¿eso había sido un chiste? O solamente estaba siendo sarcástico como parecer ser la costumbre de su familia, le resto importancia. Escocia y Sur empezaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones donde habían escuchado los ruidos.

…

Unos momentos antes cuando Rusia y Norte echaban pasión a más no poder le mexicano llego a escuchar un grito lejano y ligeramente familiar.

-Es..Espera Ivan…aaah…Creo que..ah…hay..hay alguien en la casa…-

-Así…así es… los pequeños camaradas da~-

-Pero…oí algo…¿no se habrán despertado?-

Rusia tomo fuerte las caderas del moreno mientras llegaba a su clímax, México termino manchando las sabanas.

-Ivan…ya suéltame…Sigo oyendo cosas afuera…creo que alguien se acerca…-

Con fastidio el ruso cumplió la petición de su amante, ya tendría tiempo de castigarlo por eso. Rusia solo acomodo un poco su pantalón mientras que Norte se puso sus bóxer y la camisa sin abotonarla, ambos salieron de la habitación con cautela.

…

Sur y Escocia ya se encontraban en el pasillo, el escocés iba por delante y el mexicano se encontraba pegado a la espalda de este.

-¿Oíste eso Allistor? Parece que se abrió una puerta más adelante-

-Baja la voz mocoso…no se que allá enfrente….-

-¿Preocupado por mí?-

Dijo el moreno en tono socarrón, de algún modo quería saber que tanto le importaba al pelirrojo.

-Solo cállate y quédate cerca…-

Bueno a medias contesto su duda, estaban por llegar al final del pasillo cuando alguien doblo deprisa este provocando que el moreno gritara

…

Norte iba caminando con cuidado y se estaba acercando a donde iniciaba el pasillo.

-Ivan ahora si escucho murmullos-

-Te lo dije…jaja no estoy tan loco…vamos apurémonos!-

Así ambos corrieron hasta donde provenían las voces, grande fue la sorpresa de Norte cuando casi choca con un británico pelirrojo

…...

-¿Itzamma? ¿Pero qué carajo?-

-Tú y yo tenemos una plática jovencito!-

-No me trates como un crio joder!-

Mientras los mellizos peleaban los otros dos países se quedaron a un lado platicando.

-Ivan esta curioso de que Allistor de fijara en el pequeño Itzae-

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no te metas en lo que no te importa-

-A Ivan le importa….porque es hermano de Itzamma y si algo le pasa a Itzae e Itzamma se pone triste….-

Escocia se le quedo viendo al gran país mientras una pequeña aura maligna se formaba a su alrededor.

-….no tendré compasión de ti-

El escoses hizo caso omiso de las amenazas del ruso y prefirió fijar su vista en algo más interesante como su moreno. Después de un rato de intercambiar insultos los mellizos México se calmaron.

-Bueno no ganamos nada con seguir con este desmadre, tu y Allistor váyanse a cambiar los espero en la cocina para comer algo….esta charla queda pendiente…-

-Como jodes carnal….-

Y así el pelirrojo y el moreno menor fueron a la habitación de este a bañarse y buscar ropa limpia, pero en medio de esas dos actividades sabemos que habrá un segundo round (XD) El Ruso y Norte regresaron a la habitación para hacer lo mismo.

Un rato después los cuatro se encontraban en la cocina disfrutando de unos ricos tamales y un calientito champurrado* a pesar de que el escoses había aceptado estar con ellos no había vuelto a decir nada mas, solo se limitaba a observar a Sur, este simplemente se sonrojaba mientras maldecía entre dientes, por su parte Norte aun tenía un asunto pendiente.

-Y dime Allistor…..¿qué pretendes con mi hermano?-

-Acostarme con el….-

-MAL NACIDO HIJO DE LA TIZNADA!-

Sur tuvo que agarrar a su hermano antes de que se le fuera encima a los golpes a Escocia, Rusia solo reía infantilmente.

-Itzamma por favor cálmate!-

-Como quieres que me calme si te has enredado con este bastardo-

-Yo se que parece raro y el puede ser un bruto…pero ….Itzamma….vi dentro de él…-

Norte suspiro derrotado y se calmo el mejor que nadie sabía lo especial que era su hermano no por nada la brujería esa su talento, muchos iban a buscarlo para que les hiciera una limpia.

-Le daré una oportunidad…pero a la primera que te haga yo mismo lo agarro a machetazos…-

Sur sonrió complacido mientras dirigía la mirada a Escocia este seguía con su cara de maldito pero en sus ojos había algo que solo era dedicado para el moreno menor, algo que el escoses sabia muy a su pesar que él podía ver.

Cuando creían que la noche seria tranquila se oyó un fuerte golpe en la entrada principal, como si alguien hubiera derribado la puerta, todos estaban a punto de pararse cuando su peor pesadilla apareció chillando y riendo.

-JAJAJA! El héroe está aquí para ver a sus amores!-

Estados Unidos se tuvo que morder la lengua al ver las auras malignas que habían salido de Escocia y Rusia, si las miradas mataran ese rubio ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra, este los ignoro olímpicamente y se sentó en medio de los mellizos.

-¿Que me van hacer de cenar hoy? Yo les recomiendo una hamburguesa con tocino! JAJA!-

Norte se masajeaba las sienes pensando que mal había hecho en su vida para tener como vecino a una peste como el rubio de lentes.

-¿Qué demonios haces acá Alfred no deberías estar en tu casa arruinándole la vida a alguien?-

-Of course not! Yo tengo que cuidar de mis lindos mexicanos…-

Rusia ya no aguantaba las ganas de partirle la cara al gringo gritón y por más que trataba de controlarse porque se lo prometió a Norte era algo muy difícil, para su alivio y sorpresa el escocés intervino.

-Mejor vete largando de aquí gordo emancipado…que nadie necesita de tu presencia-

-No tienes ningún derecho de decirme que hacer you idiot! Además quien te crees que eres para hablar por ellos-

-Yo no hablo por nadie, solo te prevengo stupid boy…atrévete a acercarte más a Itzae y te corto las bolas-

Dicho eso Escocia siguió con su bebida ante la mirada atónita del estadounidense, mientras los mellizos trataban de aguantarse la risa, a Rusia cada vez le caía mejor el británico.

-Bueno yo….tengo prisa por eso no me puedo quedar mas…solo les recuerdo que en el viaje que nos conto Ludy yo los iré cuidando…bueno este….el héroe tiene cosas que hacer goodbye!-

Y así como entro el rubio salió hecho un rayo, los mexicanos por fin estallaron en risas.

-JAJAJA! De a ver sabido que pondrías en lugar a ese cabeza hueca te hubiera hecho salir con Itzae hace mucho!-

-ITZAMMA! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas joder!-

-¿De que viaje hablaba ese gordo?-

-Es verdad ustedes no estuvieron hoy en la reunión-

-Itzamma e Ivan pensaban decirles desde hace rato pero pasaron muchas cosas da~-

-Bien..¿Y de que se trata carnal?-

-Ludwig nos informo que tenemos que ir todos a una conferencia de paz mundial a la casa de Puerto Rico, el avión sale mañana-

Sur sintió un escalofrió, el podía ser muy supersticioso.

-A quien se le ocurrió hacerlo en ese lugar…bueno espero que por lo menos no pasemos por…ya sabes donde…-

-Ivan está confundido da~-

-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano es un pinche miedoso y cree que existe eso del triangulo de las bermudas-

-Sabes que es verdad Itzamma! Y uno de los picos del triangulo es precisamente Puerto Rico-

-No seas tan infantil mocoso…-

Sur inflo las mejillas indignado ¿Cómo era posible que siempre lo tacharan de loco con ese tema? Horas más tarde Escocia regreso a su casa para alistarse pero antes de irse jalo al pequeño moreno fuera de la casa y de la vista de su hermano donde le dio un rápido beso para luego alejarse con paso veloz, el mexicano quedo perplejo jamás imagino que alguien como el pelirrojo tendría esas iniciativas.

La mañana del viaje prometía ser tranquila pues el cielo estaba completamente despejado, poco a poco las naciones fueron llegando al aeropuerto privado que tenían, todos estaban muy impacientes por irse lo malo que el piloto aun no aparecía y ya había pasado más de una hora.

-Que indecencia del piloto ¿Qué no sabe nada de puntualidad?-

Bramo el austriaco en su típico tono de niño refinado, junto a él apareció Alemania que traía a un Italia pegado a su brazo.

-Supongo que tendremos que improvisar y buscar a otro piloto-

Apenas dijo eso el alemán, un bullicioso estadounidense hizo su aparición empujando a todo país que se le ponía enfrente.

-JAJA! El héroe es el indicado para la misión! Yo puedo volar cualquier avión!-

-Oh mon cher~ no estarás exagerando tus habilidades, esto no es un aeroplano-

-On the contrary mi estimado Francis! Mientras más grande mejor!-

-Por tu bien espero que sepas lo que haces Alfred-

Dijo un ingles no muy convencido de que su antiguo protegido pudiera hacer lo que tanto alardeaba, aunque más de uno estuvo en contra con la decisión (por obvias razones) no tuvieron otro remedio que dejar al rubio volar el avión ya que ningún otro se ofreció, era entendible que no querían cargar con la responsabilidad de un avión tan grande.

Y entre protestas y regaños los países fueron subiendo al avión embarcándose a lo que seguramente sería el peor viaje de sus inmortales vidas.

* * *

_P.D: sorry si hay por ahí errores (que seguro los hay) es solo que quería subir el capitulo cuanto antes y ya me estaba durmiendo xD_

_Bueno puede que este capítulo se vea como de relleno pero era necesario para empezar con los acontecimientos que se avecinan y el viaje que harán desatara muchas cosas :D_

_Nesi: Se refiere a la criatura que supuestamente habita el Lago Ness_

_Champurrado: Preparación típica del atole elaborada a base de masa de maíz previamente machacado, chocolate oscuro y agua con un toque de vainilla, hervidos hasta alcanzar una consistencia espesa_

_No olviden dejar los reviews. Ciao~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

Apenas habían despegado el avión varios de los países empezaron a entrar en pánico sabiendo muy bien quien era su piloto, lo malo de esto es que no les había quedado de otra.

El primero en desmayarse fue Finlandia, Suecia socorrió rápidamente a su "esposa" sabía muy bien lo nervioso que este era aunque no le sorprendía eso igualmente se preocupaba, otro histérico fue Polonia, el cual apenas despego el avión se aferro al brazo de Lituania chillando y gritando que se iban a estrellar.

A los 15 minutos de vuelo todos parecían haberse calmado un poco, algunos se acomodaron para dormir pues se habían despertado muy temprano; Sur estaba precisamente en esa tarea cuando Escocia apareció y lo levanto de su asiento lo tomo de la muñeca y empezó a jalarlo a la parte trasera del avión.

-¿A dónde chingaos me llevas maldito Kirkland!-

-No te hagas el inocente mocoso no te queda-

Sur bufo irónico mientras era jalado por el británico, no importa cuánto no negara, lo rudo que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo le atraía bastante. Iban llegando a donde quería Escocia pero se detuvieron al toparse con Norte y Rusia.

-¿Qué haces aquí carnal?-

-A mi me viene jalando este bastardo….¿tú qué haces?-

-Por tu bien no te lo diré….-

-Itzamma le dijo a Ivan que quería tener se…-

El moreno había tapado la boca del ruso a tiempo, eso se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre entre ellos, por su parte Escocia tomo a Sur por los hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo para poder susurrarle.

-Parece que el lugar que quería ir esta momentáneamente ocupado….así que no te duermas o puede que en tu asiento decida hacerte lo que quiero…-

Sur trago fuerte y sus mejillas se colorearon por completo al captar las indirectas del escoses.

-No…digas esa clase de cosas maldito….si no…piensas cumplirlas….-

Escocia levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado, en verdad podía llegar a sorprenderlo el moreno, cuando iba a contestarle los cuatro escucharon algo proveniente del lugar al que todos aparentemente querían ir.

El dichoso lugar que todos estaban codiciando se trataba ni más ni menos que el baño del avión (ya se imaginaran para que xD).

Una vez más se escucho ruido pero esta vez fue claro, tras la puerta se distinguían las voces de dos personas.

-Obaka-san….ah…ten..aah…no seas tan rudo….-

-Kesesese! No seas tan remilgado señorito…si tú mismo lo pediste así….-

Las mandíbulas de los mellizos casi tocan el piso de la impresión de saber quiénes eran los que estaban echando pata en el baño*, Escocia solo reía burlonamente junto con Rusia.

-Mejor vámonos, ese bastardo albino y el remilgoso se ve que van para largo-

Dicho esto el pelirrojo jalo de nuevo a mexicano menor y se lo llevo de vuelta a su asiento, una vez ahí Escocia se recostó sin soltar a Sur y luego tiro de él para que este quedara encima de su pecho.

-Bastardo suéltame! No me trates como tu muñeco de trapo joder!-

-Deja de chillar y duérmete de una vez mocoso!-

Sur seguía maldiciendo entre dientes pero no se opuso al contacto a pesar de que estaba muriendo de vergüenza, no tardo mucho en quedar dormido.

(…)

En la cabina del piloto se encontraba Estados Unidos, parecía estar completamente concentrado con su tarea de pilotear, hasta un uniforme traía puesto, por desgracia desde hacía 10 minutos comenzaba a cabecearse de sueño pero trataba de aparentarlo. Un rato después entro Inglaterra para supervisar la tarea del menor.

-No lo puedo creer Alfred! De verdad estás haciendo un buen trabajo..-

-JAJAJA! Of course I'm a hero!-

Inglaterra tomo asiento en el lugar del copiloto, volteo a ver al otro rubio y le dedico una mirada tranquila.

-Si seguimos así llegaremos una hora antes de lo previsto-

El rubio de lentes no contesto, estaba extrañamente callado, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

-Alfred…¿te pasa algo?-

-Soy un héroe….que no consigue lo que quiere…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pensé que siendo el héroe del día Itzamma quedaría impresionado y vendría corriendo a mis brazos o de perdidas Itzae….pero no ha pasado…-

El ingles puso los ojos en blanco y se pego en la frente ¿Cómo era posible que su antiguo protegido fuera tan torpe?

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa obsesión tuya por los mexicanos?-

-No es obsesión es amor! Itzamma debe amarme ese es nuestro destino yo lo sé!-

-Si no desistes de esa terquedad nunca te darás cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor y jamás notaras cuando alguien te ame de verdad-

-No seas tonto Arthy! Ya me hubiera dado cuenta si pasara!-

-Lo dudo mucho….-

Después de eso ninguno volvió hablar, Inglaterra se sentía algo dolido pero no estaba seguro el porqué, quedo acomodado en la silla del copiloto y ahí se embarco al mundo de los sueños.

(…)

Varios países estaban ya acomodados y dormidos, por ejemplo Italia dormía en los fuertes brazos de Alemania, Polonia y Lituania dormían cabeza a cabeza tapados con una manta rosa con decorado de ponis (seguramente confeccionada por el polaco); Norte dormía recostado en la piernas de Rusia este se encontraba despierto así que se dedicaba acariciar los cabellos del moreno, España tenía cargado a Romano el cual a pesar de estar también dormido no quitaba ese seño fruncido, Noruega estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo de un inconsciente danés mientras leía un libro.

Por todo el avión se sentía una buena vibra de tranquilidad, pero fue cruelmente sustituida a una sacudida y un estruendo muy fuerte, esto provocó que todos empezaran a despertar.

-¿Qué pasa aru~? ¿Por qué hay turbulencia aru~?

Los países despertaron sobresaltados las turbulencias se hacían cada vez más intensas. Alemania dejo al cuidado de Japón un Italia colapsado en lágrimas mientras se dirigía a la cabina del piloto para averiguar qué pasaba, se encontró con un ingles pálido y un estadounidense histérico tratado de recobrar el control de la nave.

-¡Que alguien me explique qué está pasando!-

-Lo…lo siento…me dormí un momento y….y… perdimos el rumbo…ahora pasa esto…-

-Alfred arréglalo de una vez!-

-Eso intento Arthur! No sé qué pasa los controles no me responden! Ludwig dile a todos que se agarren fuerte esto se va a poner feo!-

Alemania palideció y salió corriendo de nuevo para dar a conocer lo que pasaba, apenas lo supieron todos el miedo los invadió, de inmediato se acomodaron y abrocharon sus cinturones otros aparte se tomaban de las manos en busca de apoyo.

Estados Unidos seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas por retomar el control, parecía que algo los estaba atrayendo hacia abajo, volteo a ver a Inglaterra con una sonrisa fingida y le dijo dulcemente.

-Lo siento Arthur….esta vez si me equivoque….-

Inglaterra se encontraba muy asustado, trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar no quería que Estados Unidos lo viera tan lamentable, miro a su ex-protegido y no pudo aguantarlo más.

-Eres un tonto Alfred! Yo no te crie de ese modo!-

Se acercó bruscamente al rubio de lentes, lo tomo por la camisa y le planto un beso apasionado, si iba a morir en ese lugar al menos que valiera la pena.

De regreso a los demás países, la mayoría estaban aferrados a su pareja, trataban de calmarse entre sí. Ninguno de los México sentía miedo de morir pero tampoco es como si lo quisieran en ese momento, aun había muchas cosas pendientes que querían hacer.

Sur miraba por la ventana tratando de tener su mente despejada y no entrar en pánico aunque claramente podía ver cómo iban descendiendo con rapidez. De repente sintió como tomaban fuertemente su mano, giro su cabeza y se encontró con el escoses que miraba hacia adelante y parecía tener los dientes apretados.

-Sabes Allistor…es una lástima que durara tan poco, no pienses cosas raras bastardo no soy vieja para ponerme con esas mamadas de sensibilidad…es solo que…realmente me gustas maldición!-

Escocia por fin se digno a mirar al moreno, tomo las mejillas de este con una mano y le planto un beso rudo.

-Prefiero arrancarme la lengua antes de decirlo pero….yo siento "eso" por ti mocoso…-

-Allistor estás diciendo que tu….-

Un grito ahogado de escucho y luego todo fue oscuridad…..

….Continuara (?)….

* * *

_Bueno esta capitulo comparado con los otros es mas cortito :D no quise hacerlo más largo para disque crear suspenso jejeje :p_

_Sorry por mis errores habituales xD_

_Bueno así está la cosa, si quieren que continúe debo recibir al menos 3 reviews si no pues lo medio término en el siguiente capítulo :c_

_Ciao~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aaaah! Que feliz estoy por todos sus lindos reviews! :D por eso le puse mucho empeño a este capítulo así que sigamos y espero siga siendo de su agrado.**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Sur abrió los ojos o eso es lo que creyó, pues todo a su alrededor era una oscuridad profunda, no sabía dónde estaba, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no estaba muerto, si lo estuviera ya la hubiera visto a ella*

Creía estar flotando pues debido a tanta oscuridad no podía saber si estaba arriba o abajo, cuando estaba tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba una luz llamo su atención, se acerco y empezó a ver en aquella luz diversas imágenes, eran él y su hermano jugando con su abuelo el Antiguo Imperio Azteca; una lagrima escapo por su ojo, otra luz de encendió detrás del moreno y de nuevo vio imágenes del pasado, estas eran de cuando "papa" España les dijo que ahora vivirían con él con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esto siguió por un rato, diferentes momentos del pasado iban apareciendo frente al mexicano a cada momento, algunas ya ni las recordaba, para ese momento las lagrimas eran difíciles de contener.

Luego los "recuerdos" se volvieron un poco más recientes, de cuando la primera vez que vio a Escocia a partir de ese punto todos los recuerdos tenían que ver con el británico pelirrojo.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que el escocés ya lo había estado siguiendo mucho antes de la brusca declaración. Sur tendía a ser muy distraído con su alrededor, seguramente esa había la razón por la que Escocia se canso de esperar y se le fue encima ese día en la sala de juntas. Mientras más recuerdos veía del escoses algo empezaba a doler en su pecho, si lograba salir de donde sea que estaba juraba tragarse su orgullo por un día y entregarse de lleno al británico.

Otra vez sintió la opresión en su pecho pero iba en aumento, de pronto una brisa cálida lo empezó a invadir, esa brisa tenía un olor familiar, ese olor le recordaba a un sabor en particular, el sabor del tabaco pero no cualquiera si no uno que siempre fumaba cierto pelirrojo.

Sur volvió abrir los ojos pero esta vez una luz lo cegó, sentía todo su cuerpo madreado y mojado; agudizo sus sentidos para una vez más tratar de saber que pasaba, lo primero fue lo obvio la luz que lo cegó parecía ser del Sol, luego sintió su ropa mojada y en sus manos percibía algo granulado, escuchaba las olas y para terminar saboreaba una…..boca (?).

La conciencia volvió por completo y Sur se topo con Escocia encima de él dándole respiración boca a boca. El moreno se incorporo tosiendo y escupiendo agua, el escocés se aparto un poco para darle espacio sentándose a su lado.

-Allistor…cof..cof..don…¿dónde estamos?...cof…¿qué paso?-

-No estoy del todo seguro, nos estrellamos en el mar y perdí la conciencia en el impacto-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Ni idea, desperté en la playa y empecé a buscar….-

-¿Buscar?-

-No importa….luego te vi tirado en la orilla y aquí estamos…-

-Esto no es bueno…..con una chingada! Estamos perdidos en una quien sabe donde!-

-Probablemente sea una isla….deja de llorar mocoso! ¿Puedes caminar?-

-No estoy llorando joder! Y Creo que si puedo ¿Por qué?-

-Vamos a caminar por la orilla, con suerte encontramos a los demás inútiles…-

El Sur de México quiso ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no le respondieron correctamente, iba a precipitarse de nuevo al suelo pero unos brazos se lo impidieron.

-Umm…gracias Allistor….supongo-

Dijo el moreno con un susurro muy bajito.

-Maldito mocoso! ¿Por qué mientes? Es obvio que no estás bien!-

-Y yo como carajos lo iba a saber!-

-Tsk!-

Escocia le dio la espalda al mexicano y se agacho.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Sube rápido mocoso antes de que me arrepienta-

-No necesito que me ayudes maldición!-

-Sube de una vez carajo! O te dejo aquí tirado!-

-No te atreverías…-

-No me provoques mocoso!-

El moreno tenía el seño fruncido pero no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, entre más quejas se subió a la espalda del británico, este se puso de pie y lo sujeto fuertemente, agradeció a todos los cielo que el moreno no pudiera ver su rostro pues también se había sonrojado mucho, el británico anduvo caminando por la orilla de la playa, no sabía que tan grande era el lugar pero tarde o temprano debían dar con alguien.

-Oye Allistor….si te cansas puedes bajarme…creo que yo ya puedo caminar…joder esto es vergonzoso…-

-Cierra la boca mocoso, yo decido cuando bajarte…-

-Ummm….joder….-

De pronto divisaron cuatro figuras que venían caminando hacia ellos.

-Mira por haya! Alguien se acerca-

-Sujétate fuerte mocoso!-

El escoses empezó a correr para encontrarse con las figuras que venían en sentido contrario y parecía que ellos también ya los habían visto por qué aceleraron su paso, por fin todos se toparon, las cuatro figuras eran Francia, España, Inglaterra y Norte.

Escocia se agacho para que Sur se bajara y apenas lo hizo corrió hacia su hermano.

-Carnalito! Gracias a Quetzalcoatl* que estas bien!-

-Itzae! Tremendo susto que me pegaste! Pero ya tas´ aquí en mis brazos, yo ya sabía que el espíritu de Tezcatlipoca* te iba a proteger-

Los dos mexicanos se abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana, Francia los miraba pervertidamente, Inglaterra miraba desafiantemente a Escocia y este lo ignoraba olímpicamente, a España le había dado una hemorragia nasal debido a que la imagen de sus "hijos" era demasiado linda, no aguanto más y se unió al abrazo.

-Oooooh! Mi pequeño José* y mi pequeño Alejandro* su papa está feliz de verlos sanos y lindos!-

-Antonio suéltanos!-

-Maldición que ya no somos unos críos!-

-Fusosos~ papa está feliz!-

Francia quiso aprovechar el momento para sus raras intenciones, así que también los abrazo.

-Ooooh mon cher~ yo también les daré amour~-

-Aaaahg! Que haces bastardo!-

-Nos ahogamos! Francis, Antonio ya quítense de encima !-

Empezaron a protestar los mellizos, el español estaba feliz de abrazar a sus "hijos" pero parece que el francés tenía otra idea, mientras abrazaba a los menores empezó a pasar sus manos por las espaldas de cada uno, casi lograba su objetivo cuando un puño se estampo en su cara mandándolo unos metros lejos, Escocia tomo a Sur por la cintura y lo pego a su pecho.

-Mal nacido del vino! No vuelvas a tocar a Itzae o te corto las manos y hago que te las comas!-

España seguía prendado de Norte, ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, Inglaterra tampoco creía lo que acababa de ver, su hermano tenía la cara muy molesta y no soltaba al menor.

-Maldición Allistor! ¿Estás loco?-

-No digas nada mocoso, ya te lo había dejado muy claro esto antes…-

El francés se levanto lleno de arena sobándose la mejilla y acercándose de nuevo al grupo.

-Auch! Cher~ ….Eso no era necesario y menos en mi bello rostro…-

-Ya estas advertido francés de pacotilla!-

La tensión había aumentado considerablemente.

-Me disculpo mon ami~…no sabía que el joven Itzae estaba contigo-

-No te confundas frog! Solo yo puedo tocarlo….eso es todo…-

-Eres un maldito Kirkland!-

-Calla mocoso!-

Escocia tomo a Sur y se lo hecho al hombro, luego comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí Alejandrito~?-

-Ya te lo había dicho Antonio, un gran dolor de cabeza-

Se adentraron a la espesura de la selva ya llevaban como una hora caminando y en todo ese tiempo Escocia jamás bajo al moreno.

-Bastardo ya suéltame que no soy un costal…-

Sur hablaba con tono cansado, Escocia lo ignoro por completo, de pronto se oyeron unos ruidos macabros detrás de unos arbustos, todos se pusieron a la defensiva; el ruido se aproximaba a ellos acompañados de un kolkolkolkol en ese momento un ruso salió de los arbustos.

-Ooooh! IVAN! Mi terroncito de vodka!-

-Ivan encontró a Itzamma! Ivan está feliz da~!-

Ambas naciones corrieron a su encuentro, el ruso cargo al moreno en sus brazos y le planto un beso hambriento sin importar los que ahí se encontraran.

-Qué bueno que te encuentres bien Ivan-

-спасибо (gracias) ¿Por qué Itzae está siendo cargado así?-

-Porque se me pego la gana- Dijo el escoses de mala gana.

-Por favor hermano no sigas peleando…..dinos Braginsky ¿no viste a alguien más?-

Dijo calmadamente el ingles tratando de que no se iniciara una pelea innecesaria.

-Por desgracia Ivan no viene solo…-

De los arbustos salió Canadá y Estados Unidos, a Francia se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a su pequeño rubio.

-Matthew mon amour~! Ven a mis brazos!-

-Fran..Francis qué bueno que estas bien…ah yo…aaaaaaah! MAPLE!-

Francia había saltado hacia el pequeño rubio como un depredador hambriento, el canadiense no podía hacer más que sonrojarse. Estados Unidos enseguida poso su vista sobre el mexicano mayor y el ruso, luego sobre el otro mexicano y su extraña escena con el escoses, suspiro resignado y miro hacia otro lado encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Inglaterra.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente por algunos segundos, luego desviaron la mirada rápidamente como si quemara y de hecho sus caras ardían un poco.

-Fusosos~ Que bueno que nos estamos reuniendo…pero aun no cantemos victoria…sigo preocupado por mi tomatito Lovi…-

Todos se miraron entre sí (excepto sur que seguía en el hombro de Escocia) España tenía razón, aun no encontraban a todos los que iban en el avión y además ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban.

-Mes amis~ no quiero alarmar a nadie pero…tengo una especie de deja vu…-

-Eres un dramático frog…pero si…esto me suena muy familiar…es como si…-

-Ya hubiéramos estado antes en esta situación da~-

Entre Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia y E.U sintieron un aura de depresión al recordar las veces que habían naufragado en diferentes islas cuando perseguían a los del Eje o por otras razones, pero esta vez era muy diferente, en todo sentido lo era.

Continuaron caminando sin rumbo aparente con la esperanza de encontrar más países, de pronto Norte se quedo parado viendo hacia el frente, Rusia se dio cuenta del raro actuar de su pareja.

-¿Le pasa algo malo a Itzamma?-

-Hace un momento sentí….como si alguien nos observara…me paso un horrible escalofrío por la espina…-

-Aaay carnal! Ya vas a empezar con tus ondas de sugestiones-

-Hummmm! Al menos a mi no me van cargando como costal de maíz-

El mexicano menor inflo las mejillas en señal de indignación y se sonrojo.

-Allistor joder! Ya bájame cabrón que llevas horas cargándome!-

Sin decir ni una palabra el escocés soltó al moreno y este cayó al suelo sin remedio.

-AAAAhg! Maldito eso me dolió!-

-Yo solo hice lo que me pediste-

-¿De cuando acá tan obediente bastardo?-

-Te sorprendería lo que puedo llegar a ser mocoso…-

-No te creo ni la mitad de eso!-

-Ese es tu problema, no mío mocoso...-

Cuando Sur estaba a punto de contestarle nuevos insultos Inglaterra se metió entre los dos.

-Ya basta los dos! Paren con eso de una buena vez, parecen un par de críos mal educados!-

-Buuuu! Que aburrido eres Arthy! Si a ellos les gusta pelear deberías dejarlos! JAJAJA!-

-No te metas Alfred! Esto no es tu asunto!-

-Tampoco tuyo conejo!.. Así que no te metas!-

Escocia le dio un empujón a Inglaterra y este casi se cae, Estados Unidos frunció el ceño y encaro al británico mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa Al? No tienes porque empujar a Arthy!-

-También tengo para ti por metiche!-

El pelirrojo empujo fuertemente al norteamericano y este cayó al suelo pero se puso de pie de inmediato dispuesto a golpear al pelirrojo, antes de lograr su cometido Sur se puso frente al británico recibiendo el puñetazo que iba dirigido a este. El moreno término en el suelo con la mejilla roja, Escocia lo miro confundido luego dirigió su vista al rubio de lentes y se lleno de furia.

-Estás muerto maldito gordo-

El británico pelirrojo ya estaba listo para soltar toda si furia sobre el estadounidense pero unos brazos le rodearon la cintura deteniéndolo.

-Allistor espera joder! Si lo golpeas esto será un cuento de nunca acabar-

-Pero te golpeo a ti inútil y eso no lo voy a tolerar!-

-Si lo hizo! Pero fue porque yo me metí! Para que no te golpeara a ti maldición!-

Escocia se quedo estático, fijo su mirada en el rubio y esta ya estaba siendo sometido por Canadá e Inglaterra, el pelirrojo tomo las manos que lo sujetaban y se giro para quedar frente a frente de mexicano.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a meter en algo así ¿entendiste? Si vuelven a lastimarte yo no respondo de mis actos-

-No puedo prometer eso y lo sabes…-

El moreno sonrió, el escocés entonces lo jalo y lo abrazo para que este no viera el sonrojo que había provocado. Después de algunas mentadas de madre de mas y de tratar de calmar al estadounidense todos continuaron caminando un ya con un ambiente algo relajado.

La noche no tardaba en caer y seria un problema andar a oscuras por la espesura de aquel desconocido lugar, todos acordaron en tratar de volver a la playa pero esto obviamente no sería fácil y la creciente oscuridad no ayudaba.

Todos se empezaban a poner nerviosos, de pronto Rusia siendo el más alto entre ellos llego a captar algo.

-Ivan creyó escuchar algo….parecía música da~-

-¿Música? Oye Itzamma! Revísale la cabeza a tu ruso creo que le entro agua de mar!-

-Cállate Allistor!-

-No es broma….yo también lo oigo!- Dijo el español algo sorprendido

Los demás países agudizaron su oído y aguardaron silencio, muy débilmente empezaron a escuchar algo.

-Yo…yo lo escucho, parece lejos…- Hablo tímidamente el canadiense

-Correcto Matthew se oye lejos, pero creo que podríamos encontrar de donde proviene- Sentencio Norte.

-JAJAJA! Este es trabajo para un héroe!-

El ruidoso americano salió corriendo y riendo en la dirección aparente de donde provenía el sonido, Inglaterra lo regaño y salió corriendo tras él, todos los demás suspiraron con fastidio y terminaron haciendo lo mismo.

-Espero que este idiota gringo no nos meta en más problemas!-

-Que será lo más probable que pase carnal-

Mientras corrían el sonido iba aumentando y efectivamente se trataba de música, esto dejo muy confundido a todos y mas porque ahora a donde se dirigían se podían divisar algunas luces.

…Continuara…..

* * *

_*Al principio cuando Sur se refiere a ella habla de la muerte_

_*Quetzalcóatl: Serpiente emplumada, es uno de los dioses de la cultura mesoamericana. Es considerado como el dios principal del panteón prehispánico_

_*Tezcatlipoca: es el señor del cielo y de la tierra, fuente de vida, tutela y amparo del hombre, origen del poder y la felicidad, dueño de las batallas, omnipresente, fuerte e invisible. _

_** Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca son gemelos (según algunas leyendas) pero ambos dioses son completamente opuestos, pero según los antiguos códices, comparten exactamente los mismos atributos y cualidades._

_*José y Alejandro: son los nombres que les puso Antonio a sus "hijos" por eso los llama así y no por sus primeros nombres._

_**Bueno mis fieles lectores espero que les gustara el capitulo :3 le puse empeño como siempre jejeje cada review es una galletita para el alma xD ok no….**_

_**Ciao~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Perdón que me tarde un poco en subir este capítulo pero ya ven, estaba ocupada y no puedo agarrar bien la lap en algunos días, pero ya estoy de regreso y animada que pronto se viene algo que han estado esperando, en el siguiente capítulo se acordaran :P**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Los países al fin llegaban a la zona de donde venia tanto alboroto, mientras más se acercaban las luces se intensificaban estas eran de colores varios y la música era de un ritmo muy movido tipo "I like move it". Cuando llegaron al lugar quedaron entre estáticos y espantados pues había aviones de todo tipo estrellados por todo el lugar y de estos era de donde salían las luces y la música, todo estaría desierto si no fuera porque ellos estaban ahí y a pesar del buen ambiente que podía haber se sentía tétrico.

-No hay nadie aquí mon chers~-

-Esto me da muy mala espina- Dijo el británico rubio mirando hacia todos lados.

-Alguien debió activar todo esto- Comento tímidamente el canadiense mientras se aferraba mas al francés.

-Lo que de verdad da miedo….son todos estos aviones estrellados….- Decía España temblando un poco.

De pronto a pesar de la música oyeron ruidos provenientes de la espesura de la selva, de inmediato todos tomaron pose defensiva y a los pocos segundos de hacer esto se oyó un Veeeee~. De entre los arboles salió Veneciano agitando alegremente sus brazos y Romano con su típico seño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, eran seguidos por Alemania y Austria.

-Ve~ Ve~ Ludy! Llegamos a las luces!-

-No hagas mas escándalo Feliciano….hum?¡ parece que no somos los únicos que vislumbramos las luces- Dijo Austria pasivamente mientras se acercaba al otro grupo de países.

-LOVIIIII~ mi tomatitooooo! Te extrañe! AAAAh! Estaba muy preocupado!-

-Antonio bastardo ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Muere, muere! CHIGIII!-

Romano le empezó a dar cabezazos al español mientras este reía bobamente. Una vez más se empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la oscuridad de la selva.

-Kesesese! Mi awesome persona los encontró a todos!- De unos arbustos salió Prusia y parecía no estar solo.

-¿De qué hablas? Es obvio que el rey de los nórdicos encontró y dirigió el camino!- Grito indignado Dinamarca mientras salía detrás de Prusia y lo empujaba un poco al pasar.

-¿Qué culpa cargo yo que lo pago con este par de idiotas?- Decía Noruega mientras caminaba y traía una cara más deprimente que la de costumbre, detrás del noruego venían dos figuras más.

-Mira Su-san! Qué alivio que encontramos a otros sanos y salvos!-

-Hm…-

-Ooooh! Señorito ¿así que estabas con West y Feli-chan?-

-Obaka-san! Te tardaste en llegar…como de costumbre!-

Todos se reunieron para evaluar la situación en que se encontraban y como es costumbre discutir un poco, aunque parece que ahora si tenían un "buen" motivo para hacerlo.

-Todo esto es tu culpa maldito gordo emancipado!-

-¿What the hell? No digas eso Al, fue un accidente!-

-Accidentes mis malditas cejas!-

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco y con la mirada molesta volteo a ver a su hermano, se percato que este estaba a pocos segundo de querer golpear de nuevo a Estados Unidos tuvo que intervenir como siempre.

-Basta los dos! No interesa de quien sea la culpa! Compórtense como caballeros-

-Mon ami Athur tiene razón….tenemos problemas más serios que estar peleando entre nosotros-

-Si Francisco tiene un buen punto! Para empezar ¿Quién chingaos prendió estas luces y la música?-

-Es FRANCIS!-

-Te dije carnal, hace rato sentí que alguien nos observaba…-

-No manches! No sigas con eso Itzamma!-

Ahora eran los mellizos quienes comenzaban a pelear, pero parece que eso solo fue un detonante para que varios más lo hicieran. De repente la música paro de golpe logrando un silencio sepulcral, luego las luces se quedaron fijas y de un solo color alumbrando un poco el centro del lugar donde se encontraban, todos se reagruparon listos para cualquier cosa.

De la tierra comenzó a emerger una extraña criatura, era una figura completamente blanca y transparente su apariencia era la de una joven con un vestido largo y sencillo; a varios países se le erizaron los pelos se quedaron inmóviles de la impresión pero Estados Unidos no aguanto más y grito.

-FANTASMAAAAA!-

Italia chillo y empezó a correr a su increíble velocidad como cuando en el pasado veía a Inglaterra, Alemania de inmediato fue tras el italiano y después de esto casi todos los habían gritado y salieron corriendo. Los mellizos eran aparentemente los únicos que se había quedado ahí, estaban estáticos viendo a la figura fantasmal frente a ellos, cuando estaban a punto de tocarla sus respectivas parejas los jalaron y se llevaron cargando.

-¿Otra vez? Joder! ¿No te cansas de cargarme Allistor?!-

-Cierra la boca mocoso!-

-Ivan bájame, no creo que nos haga daño…-

-Ivan prefiere prevenir da~?

Por alguna especia de milagro todos llegaron a la playa bastante cansados por la carrera.

-¿Qué horrible lugar es este que hay fantasmas maldición?- Dijo Romano temblando sin soltar al español.

-Una isla en el centro del Triangulo de las Bermudas-

Hablo una voz fría de ultratumba, todos se giraron y se pusieron casi tan pálidos como la parición que estaba justamente detrás de ellos.

-AAAAAAAAHH! FANTASMAAAAA!-

-Cierra la boca maldito gringo!-

Dijo Sur mientras empujaba al rubio de lentes para avanzar hacia el espectro seguido muy cerca por su hermano.

-Tú no eres un fantasma….¿verdad?-

-No lo soy…..Así como ustedes no son humanos…-

-EEEEEHH?¡! (Todos)-

-Responderé todas sus preguntas si gustan y me lo permiten pero deben hacer que el gordo deje de gritar cada vez que me ve-

-Que no estoy gordo!-

En la playa habían logrado encender una fogata, los países se encontraban sentados en un semicírculo, Alemania fue el primero en cuestionar al ser transparente.

-Dinos que es este lugar y quien eres…-

-Lo primero ya se los había respondido y lo segundo se podría decir que yo soy la representación de esta isla, así como ustedes representan a sus casas-

-Eso es imposible! Se supone que este horrible lugar es un mito y tu pareces más bien un fantasma! Eso no es nada awesome!-

-Bruder! No digas esas cosas!-

-No hay cuidado….yo no fui creada como ustedes si ah eso se refiere el joven albino-

-Eso tiene algo de sentido…explica porque siento esta magia tan poderosa….-

¿Usted también lo sintió Arthur? Ese ser emana una presencia mágica, incluso más fuerte que los trolls que invoco en mi casa-

-¿Hablan de nuevo de sus amigos imaginarios?-

El noruego y el ingles empezaron a ver con ojos asesinos al estadounidense, odiaban que dijera eso, si él no los podía ver no era su problema.

-Oiga señorita bermudas…tengo la ligera sospecha que usted fue la que nos trajo a este lugar estrellando nuestro jodido avión-

Todos voltearon a ver al moreno menor, no pensaron que alguien preguntara eso tan tranquilamente.

-Itzae! ¿Te das cuenta de que lo primero que dijiste sonó mega raro-

-Yo no le encuentro lo raro….-

-Ustedes sin interesantes….cuando me aparecí ante ustedes no me temieron y hasta me habían percibido con anterioridad…-

-AJA! Te lo dije carnal! Alguien nos estaba observando y era ella!-

-Nosotros le tenemos un gran respeto a los muertos y a los espíritus por eso no le tememos señorita bermudas…-

-Ya deja de decirle así Itzae!-

-Joder Itzamma! ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Aaaagh! Olvídalo….-

-Bueno la señorita no a contestado la pregunta de Itzae da~ ¿Usted nos trajo aquí?-

-En efecto, cuando percibí que su avión pasaba por mi zona los atraje a este lugar, lo lamento su fue algo brusco-

-¿BRUSCO?! ¿Estás mal de la cabeza maldita aparición? Casi nos matas!-

-Allistor joder déjala terminar!- Regaño Sur a Escocia

-La verdad no son los primeros que atraigo a mi isla pero si son los primeros que sobreviven-

Todos sintieron unos horribles escalofríos.

-Eso..eso..no sonó…muy bien…- Dijo el canadiense temblando mientras se escondía un poco atrás del francés.

-Exigimos saber porque nos trajiste a este lugar!- Austria había alzado la voz como pocas veces lo hace.

-Porque me siento sola…-

Los países se miraron entre sí con algo de pena.

-¿Qué no viene nadie aquí contigo? Vee~-

-Yo vivo sola en este lugar desde que puedo recordar, puedo ver los que están afuera pero ellos no me ven a mí, no sé porque estoy apartada de todos los demás….-

La fantasmal chica empezó a deprimirse y poner un gesto de dolor.

-Entonces nosotros seremos tus amigos!-

Dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo tratando de abrazar a la chica pero solo consiguieron atravesarla y caer al suelo.

-Veeee~ yo también seré tu amigo! Ludwig, Ludwig tu también!-

-Si Feliciano lo seré…..-

Varios países empezaron a ofrecer su amistad.

-Su-san y yo también seremos tus amigos si prometes no…amm atraer más aviones…jejeje-

-Hm…-

-Claro que si, de nuevo me disculpo por eso….-

-Pues yo no acepto ser "amigo" de esa cosa transparente-

-Hermano podrías no ser tan amargado por solo diez minutos-

-Cállate conejo! Me molestas!-

-Disculpe a Allistor señorita bermudas…este hombre es un jodido amargado-

-¿Tu también mocoso?-

La chica comenzó a reír bajito, de algún modo todo eso la hacía feliz y le divertía pues después de tantos siglos por fin se sentía acompañada.

-Permítanme mostrarles mis disculpas y mi agradecimiento por ser mis nuevos amigos invitándolos a hospedarse en mi humilde morada-

-Menos mal! Mi increíble persona es demasiado genial para dormir a la intemperie-

-Eres un indecente Gilbert! Compórtate!-

Todos empezaron a seguir al espectro a través de la espesura de la selva, se estaban adentrando mucho y parecía que ese lugar no tenía fin.

-No se aparten o podrían perderse, ya no falta mucho-

Poco después llegaron a un claro y en el centro de este se podía apreciar una enorme mansión, demasiado grande para que viva una sola "persona".

-Esa es mi casa, supongo que era de quienes me crearon porque hasta donde recuerdo siempre ah estado ahí, hay suficiente espacio para que todos estén cómodos-

-No se ve mal…pero da algo de miedo…- Decía Norte mientras apretaba la mano de su ruso.

Al entrar quedaron maravillados, todo estaba ordenado o limpio.

-Subiendo las escaleras hay varias habitaciones, escojan la que mejor les acomode y también pueden tomar ropa que hay ahí para cambiarse-

-¿De dónde has sacado ropa?- Comento Alemania algo dudoso.

-De los aviones caídos, saco lo que sirva me gusta coleccionar lo que encuentre dentro, si gustan después bajen al comedor yo no requiero alimentos pero puedo ir a buscar para ustedes-

Algunos empezaron a subir las escaleras pero Escocia se quedo en su lugar, aun no estaba satisfecho con lo que ofrecía la pequeña aparición.

-Sí, sí muy bonito todo niña….pero yo tengo una exigencia-

-Joder Allistor no de nuevo!-

-¿Qué es lo que desea?-

-Todas las cajas de cigarros que tengas en esta maldita isla-

-Buscare eso con mucho gusto, con el permiso de todos me retiro, siéntase cómodos los veré más tarde-

La pálida chica desapareció entre la pared dejando a más de uno con escalofríos, trataron de no pensar en eso y buscar una buena habitación con las ropas que traían de verdad necesitaban un cambio. A pesar de que había habitaciones suficientes para cada uno todos obviamente preferían quedarse con su pareja, aunque una en especial seguía en la decidía.

Sur caminaba por el pasillo buscando una habitación que le agradase mientras que Escocia lo seguía en silencio.

-Joder era más fácil cuando mi carnal y yo éramos críos pues dormíamos juntos…-

El escocés levanto una ceja y sonrió muy sutilmente, solo el sabrá lo que paso en su mente en ese momento para provocar eso.

-Pero ahora que está con Ivan es obvio que duerman juntos….que molesto…-

Escocia frunció el ceño, abrió la primera puerta que tuvo cerca por suerte la habitación estaba vacía, jalo al moreno a su interior.

-Aquí dormiremos los dos mocoso…-

-Espera maldición! ¿En qué momento dije que estaba de acuerdo con eso?-

-Tú eres mío y aras lo que yo diga-

-Púdrete Kirkland!-

El moreno giro hacia la puerta se sentía muy molesto y con todas las intenciones de marcharse pero antes de que pudiera abrir unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura y lo jalaron hacia unos labios que aún conservaban su sabor a tabaco.

-Es..espera…que haces joder! Suéltame maldición bastardo! Allistor suéltame!-

-No podemos bajar hasta asearnos y cambiarnos, seria de muy mala educación llegar sucios a la cena-

-No chingues! ¿Desde cuándo a ti te importa la educación?-

El pelirrojo rio irónicamente, obviamente la educación era lo que menos le interesaba, lo que el británico quería era ver de nuevo desnudo a su moreno peleonero. Bruscamente empezó a quitarle la ropa rasgada y sucia mientras lo besaba hambrientamente y pasaba sus manos por cada rincón de ese caliente cuerpo, Sur no se quedo atrás eh imito la tarea de escocés, ambos ya se traían ganas pero su terquedad no les permite ceder.

Terminaron haciéndolo salvajemente en la cama y luego en el baño, Escocia había marcado por completo el cuerpo del mexicano menor, nadie mas volvería a tocarlo más que el. Por alguna razón desde hace rato se había sentido mas deseoso de probar la piel del moreno (más de lo normal) no le quiso dar importancia lo atribuyó a que tenia rato de la última vez que tuvieron intimidad.

Un rato después ya estaban bajando las escaleras con ropas limpias a su medidas que habían encontrado, Sur tenia aun la cara sonrojada pero trataba de disimularlo por su parte Escocia parecía bastante satisfecho.

Cuando entraron al comedor su atención no se centro por completo al banquete que tenían frente a ellos si no al ambiente tan relajado que emanaban los demás, varios de los países sonreían o estaban sonrojados y aunque no hicieran ninguna de las dos estaban tranquilos.

A Escocia le llamo la atención su hermano, se veía fastidiosamente avergonzado e inquieto y parecía esquivar constantemente las miradas de Estados Unidos, mas tarde se aseguraría de molestarlo pero ahora su estomago le exigía alimento.

Sur se sentó al lado de su hermano, Escocia literalmente se había sentado sobre el pobre canadiense pensando que no había nadie en ese lugar, después de los gritos de Francia lograron rescatar a Canadá y acomodarlo en otro lugar, cuando todos estaban sentados la fantasmal anfitriona hizo su aparición.

-Me alegra que todos aceptaron mi invitación a cenar, por suerte pude preparar todo esto para ustedes y espero que sea de su agrado pero antes sería bueno presentarse como es debido-

-JAJAJA! Me gusta tu idea fantasmita! Como yo soy el héroe voy primero, soy América y me llamo Alfred F. Jones!-

-Joder gringo desubicado! Ya te hemos dicho mil veces que América es un continente. Tu eres Estado Unidos de América!-

Grito Sur casi tirándole la silla a la cabeza al distraído rubio y como siempre este parecía no haberlo escuchado.

-Tsk! Ese idiota no tiene remedio…mejor sigamos yo soy el Norte de México, mi nombre es Itzamma Alejandro Francisco Hernández Pérez, dime como mejor te acomode-

-Yo soy el Sur de México, me llamo Itzae Juan José Hernández Pérez-

-Sus nombres son interesantes! Ustedes son parientes ¿no es así?- Comento la pequeña chica blanca con genuino interés.

-Itzae es el menor…-

-Calla cabrón! Siempre tienes que hacerte el grande!-

-Itzae e Itzamma no deben pelear ¿da?... привет (hola) mi nombre es Ivan Braginsky, soy Rusia-

-Allistor Kirkland, Escocia ¿Dónde están mis putos cigarros?-

-Es verdad, disculpe señor Kirkland aquí están todos los que pude encontrar-

La chica le entrego al escocés una caja llena hasta el tope de cigarros, apenas estuvo en las manos del británico pelirrojo encendió uno y hasta parecía estar más calmado mientras echaba humo.

-Bueno mon bel ami~ yo soy el bello país del amour~ Francia y mi hermoso nombre es Francis Bonnefoy-

-Yo…yo..este…soy Canadá…me llamo Matthew Williams-

-Hi! Mucho gusto soy Inglaterra y mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland-

La pequeña fantasma se acercó curiosa a la cara del ingles para luego decir emocionada.

-WOW! Otros hermanos! Sus cejas son enormes!-

Ambos británicos pusieron sus ojos en blanco ante el comentario sin maldad de la chica, Escocia ya iba a parase a reclamar pero Sur lo tuvo que contener.

-No inicien otra pelea! Hallo! Soy Alemania puedes llamarme si gustas por mi nombre que es Ludwig Beilschmidt-

-Veeee~ Yo soy Italia Veneciano! Me gusta la pasta, los gatitos y Alemania, me llamo Feliciano Vargas!-

Alemania se pasó una mano por su rostro sonrojado, Italia era demasiado sincero a veces y aunque esto avergonzara al alemán no le era desagradable, al contrario eso le gustaba mucho de su delicado italiano.

-Kesesese! Buena presentación Feli-chan! Mi asombrosa persona es el inigualable reino de Prusia y mi awesome nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt-

-Obaka-san! Compórtate correctamente indecente!-

-Buuu! Que remilgado eres señorito, no me dejas divertirme!-

-Hmm! Es un placer y una sorpresa conocerla señorita, soy Austria y respondo al nombre de Roderich Edelstein cualquier cosa que necesite y este a mi alcanza puedo ayudarla-

-Es todo un caballero señor Edelstein!-

-Sí, sí! Vallamos a los importantes ósea y brillante persona! Soy Dinamarca rey de los nórdicos y mi nombre es Mathias Køhler-

Noruega miro al rubio ruidoso que se encontraba a su lado y de un codazo bien dado en la costilla lo hizo callar de golpe.

-No le hagas caso a este idiota. Fornøyd (mucho gusto) soy Noruega, mi nombre es Lukas Bonnewiik-

-Sigo yo! Me llamo Tino Väinämöinen y soy Finlandia, cuando sea navidad te traeré muchos regalos-

-Hm..S'ecia, mi n'mbre es B'rwald Ox'nstierna…..T'no es mi 'sposa-

-Su-san! Para es vergonzoso!-

-Tsk! che fastidioso! Soy Italia Romano, de nombre Lovino Vargas y no te confundas yo soy mayor que mi torpe fratello-

-Fusososos! Mi Loviii~ que lindo!-

- Stai zitto bastardo!-

-Mucho gusto señorita! Soy Antonio Fernández Carriendo el país de la pasión España!-

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, me siento muy feliz de por fin poder platicar con alguien…bueno yo no tengo nombre pero…puedo ponerme uno…umm…llámenme… Luna-

Los países cenaron y convivieron animadamente con su anfitriona, cuando la noche se puso más oscuro la pálida chica dio un anuncio a todos.

-Me tengo que retirar mis queridos amigos, hoy la luna se poso justo en medio de la isla y tengo que ir a recargar mi vitalidad, pero ustedes sigan disfrutando de todo lo que puede ofrecer mi casa-

Y después de decir esto la chica desapareció atravesando el pido, al parecer todos ya se estaban acostumbrando a esa rara escena, siguieron con su cena normalmente cuando fue al alemán el que ahora hablo.

-Todo esto es muy confortable, pero no se pongan tan cómodos…aun no sabemos qué paso con el resto de nuestros compañeros-

-Veee~ Ludy yo creo que están bien-

-La tía Feli tiene razón, si nosotros estamos bien ellos seguramente también se las arreglaron-

Dijo el mexicano mayor bastante convencido de sus palabras.

-No se ustedes pero yo ya me quiero jetear*-

-Descansa hermanito, necesitaremos energía para lo que sea que se venga…-

-Gracias Itzamma….buenas noches a todos…-

El mexicano menor salió parsimoniosamente del comedor, apenas había dejado el lugar cuando el escoses salió volado hacia otra salida, parecía tener mucha prisa, varios ya conocían el raro actuar que luego tenía el pelirrojo.

-Ludy~ Veee~ yo también quiero ir a la cama! Vamos juntos a la habitación!-

-Umm si….vamos…-

Respondió el alemán un poco sonrojado mientras interpretaba las palabras de su italiano de otro modo.

-Mon amour Matthew te noto cansado! ¿Por qué no dejas que tu sexy amante te lleve a la habitación?-

-Ah…esto…claro Francis…mer…merci~-

-Ivan tu y yo vamos también a rechinar el catre!-

-A Rusia le gusta la idea de ser uno con México-

Algunos se quedaron divertidos con esto último, sin duda el mexicano y el ruso eran otra pareja singular, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones.

(…)

Sur llego a su habitación sin problemas y le extraño un poco que el escoses no estuviera tras de él, no es que lo extrañara claro que no! Simplemente se le hacía raro. Entro con calma a la habitación pero todo estaba completamente oscuro, empezó a tantear la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz, pero mientras lo hacía alguien tomo su mano y pego su pecho contra la pared, sintió como amarraban sus brazos.

Luego el mismo atacante empezó a besar su cuello, el moreno se estremecía al contacto, unos labios se posaron sobre su oído y susurraron seductoramente.

-Te tardaste mocoso…-

-Aaah! Al…Allistor….ah…ah! serás…cabrón!aah …desgraciado suéltame!-

-Es más divertido cuando la presa se resiste-

Con ágiles movimientos Escocia desabrocho el pantalón de Sur y lo despojo sin problemas de la prenda antes de arrojarlo a la cama.

-Aaaahg! Bastardo cejón! Esta me la vas a pagar!-

El escocés hizo caso omiso de los berreos del moreno, se coloco en la cama encima de él y empezó a besarle vorazmente, su deseo por el pequeño mexicano era tan grande que sin duda lo iba hacer de nuevo suyo de forma ruda y lujuriosa.

(…)

Por toda la mansión se podían escuchar los sonidos de la pasión, al parecer hasta el danés había tenido suerte esa noche, algo en esa isla parecía tener un efecto afrodisíaco sobre los países, prometía ser una noche muy movida (saben a lo que me refiero).

Esa noche seria el inicio de algo totalmente inesperado y que pondrá a prueba a más de uno.

…Continuara…

* * *

_**Jetear: es irse a dormir**_

_**como siempre pido disculpas por mis errores de escritura, yo se que siempre están ahí xD**_

_**Waaaaaaa! No lo puedo creer el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora o.o (eso creo) está bien porque me había tardado en actualizar y pues estaba bien inspirada jejeje .**_

_**Bueno déjense muchos review para que me inspire y suba el siguiente más rápido :D**_

_**Ciao~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Waaaa! Ya tenía el capitulo desde hace días pero no me había puesto a pasarlo a mi lap! Espero les guste más abajo nos leemos :D**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

La luz del nuevo día fastidiaba los ojos del mexicano menor, no tenía ganas de despertar pues le dolía todo su cuerpo y sabía bien quien había sido el causante de su malestar matutino.

-Aaahg! Maldito Allistor….aaaay….se paso de calenturiento a noche….casi me rompe…-

El moreno se incorporo aun con los ojos cerrados, se estiro y no queriendo la cosa tuvo que abrir los ojos de una buena vez, lo primero que noto fue que el amargado escoses no estaba en la cama, esto provocó que Sur se sintiera un poco deprimido pero trataría de no darle importancia, cuando se destapo para pararse todo el sentimiento que había tenido hace solo un segundo desapareció de golpe, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba lleno de arañazos y chupetones, además de que en sus brazos aun estaban las marcas de las ataduras de esa noche. Sur se puso rojo debido a la furia y a la vergüenza que sentía, luego grito a todo pulmón.

-TE VOY A MATAR JODIDO CEJON!-

-Tan temprano y ya estas de ruidoso mocoso...-

Escocia se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño, solo traía una toalla, de su cabello y cuerpo escurría agua; prendió un cigarro para luego ver seductoramente a su mexicano.

México estaba embobado con la visión que ofrecía el británico, para ser un bastardo amargado era jodidamente sexy ¿Qué abra visto en ese bastardo a parte de su excelente cuerpo? Quién sabe, el asunto era que le gustaba mucho, pero obvio eso no era algo que iba a decir tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué tanto vez mocoso? ….. ¿Te gusto?-

-Estarás idiota! Si estás bien pinche feo…-

-Eso no dijiste anoche mientras de la metía-

-Cállate joder!-

Sur quiso salir de la cama pero un fuerte dolor en su cadera lo hizo desistir por completo, se quedo sentado en la cama sin poder hacer mas, antes de darse cuenta ya tenía al pelirrojo encima de su persona, lo estaba cargando estilo nupcial y lo llevo hasta la tina del baño, para sorpresa del moreno el agua estaba tibia y confortable como si el mismo escoses la hubiera preparado, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle podría salir contraproducente conociendo el carácter cambiante de Escocia.

Una vez que el mayor coloco al mexicano en la tina con cuidado se dispuso a retirarse para poder vestirse pero antes de salir se giro y dijo con parsimonia.

-Vendré cuando termines….hm...No te vayas ahogar….inútil…-

-PÚDRETE BASTARDO CEJÓN!-

El escocés lanzo una pequeña risa burlona y salió del baño por fin dejando a Sur solo con sus pensamientos.

(…..….)

Alemania, Inglaterra, Suecia y Rusia estaban tomando el té con la chica de la isla y se ponían de acuerdo para el regreso de las naciones a sus respectivas casas.

-Bueno señorita Luna ¿Está de acuerdo con los términos?-

-En efecto joven Beilschmidt, ya no volveré a estrellar aviones ni a hundir barcos si ustedes me visitan periódicamente-

-Es una lástima que Luna no pueda salir de la isla da~-

-Lo sé amigo Braginsky pero no puedo ir en contra de mi naturaleza…-

-De igual modo no tenemos ningún problema con regresar aquí, incluso me atrevo a decir que sería un excelente lugar para pasar mis vacaciones, lejos de todo el trabajo que luego me hacen hacer mis jefes-

-¿C'ando cree qu' p'damos p'rtir?

-En una semana tendré arreglado un barco señor Oxenstierna, para ser más precisa el que se encuentra atorado en una de mis playas-

-Iván está de acuerdo con eso da~-

-Por mi tampoco hay problema-

-Está decidido, les comunicare a todos lo antes posible-

Cuando Alemania les dijo a todos las nuevas noticias se empezaron a sentir más tranquilos al saber que pronto regresarían a sus casa, algunos aparte estaban más ansiosos que otros por volver un ejemplo seria Finlandia y Suecia que habían dejado a Sealand y no dudaban que para esas fechas ya se habría metido en algún lio y arrastrando a Latvia con él.

(…)

Durante toda la semana los países se dedicaron a relajarse y ayudar en la reparación de su transporte, de vez en cuando algunos se perdían por ahí para hacer sus cositas pues como dicen "no hay mal que por bien no venga".

Algunas relaciones se fortalecieron, otras se entendieron mejor, pero algunas más simplemente les era difícil ceder.

Un día de esa aparentemente calmada semana el Sur de México se había peleado con Escocia pero no fue una de sus peleas habituales, fue una en serio. Y todo paso porque el mexicano encontró al escoses en una pose muy comprometedora con Inglaterra y el mexicano ya había odio de la relación que habían tenido esos dos en su momento cuando eran unas naciones jóvenes (todo contado por Francia-niichan así que imagínense).

Todo empezó esa mañana, Sur se había despertado pesadamente como parecía ser la costumbre y para su sorpresa ese día el escocés seria dormido a su lado. El moreno se le quedo viendo un momento, dormido parecía menos peligroso y hasta sus facciones estaban relajadas, se veía realmente lindo ¿En qué carajos pensaba? ¿Cómo podía decir que el escoses era lindo? Menos mal que solo lo pensó y no lo dijo o tendría que arrancarse la lengua por pensar tal cursilería.

México se aseguro de que el escocés siguiera dormido antes de plantarle un delicado beso en los labios, mientras lo hacia el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y atrapo al menor con sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces Itzae...….?-

Era evidente que el británico aun estaba somnoliento, era raro que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Ah...yo solo…me iba a levantar pero me jalaste como la bestia que eres…-

-Ya veo…-

El escocés soltó al mexicano para poder ponerse de pie, luego invito al menor hacer lo mismo; lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hasta el baño donde después de cerrarlo se escucho el caer del agua, las groserías del mexicano y luego gemidos de placer, cuando salieron Sur estaba más que sonrojado y Escocia tenía una sonrisa triunfante, se vistieron y salieron a buscar algo de comer.

Mientras se dirigían al comedor se toparon con un distraído y nervioso ingles que caminaba de un lado a otro, Sur de México toco el hombro del rubio para llamar su atención provocando que este se sobresaltara.

-Bloddy Hell! ¿Qué quieren?-

-Calmado güerito! Te vimos muy raro y solo quería ver si estaban bien bastardo-

-I'm sorry…no me pasa nada…continúen en lo que estaban…-

-Tsk! Como sea!-

Sur empezó a caminar de nuevo pero Escocia se había quedado parado viendo a su hermano muy seriamente.

-¿Qué tanto miras Allistor? ¿Qué quieres?-

-Tu maldito conejo….ven conmigo!-

Tomo a Inglaterra del brazo y empezó a jalarlo a pesar de la resistencia de este, Escocia se detuvo un momento junto a su moreno y le dijo con voz seria.

-Te veré mas tarde mocoso…tengo cosas que hablar con este torpe conejo…-

No le dio tiempo al mexicano de contestar, ya se había alejado con el británico menor, el moreno se sintió un poco celo…curioso de lo que pasaba pero no se iba a meter en asuntos de escocés, al menos no por ahora.

(…)

Escocia jalo a Inglaterra hasta un punto en la selva aparentemente alejado de los demás, ahí lanzo al ingles al suelo y lo miro enojado.

-Y bien conejo…. ¿tienes algo que decirme?-

El británico rubio se levanto indignado, mientras sacudía su ropa contesto molesto.

-Eso debería decir yo!, me jalas y me traes a este lugar ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tu cuello…-

-¿Eh?...que…dices…-

Escocia saco un cigarro y lo prendió.

-Tienes marcas en el cuello…y se parecen a las que yo le dejo a Itzae…-

Inglaterra pasó su mano por el cuello, en su cara había confusión y vergüenza, el británico mayor se estaba impacientando.

-¿Quién es?-

-No sé de qué me hablas….-

-Sabes que podemos hacerlo por mi forma favorita…por las malas-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Allistor?-

-Lo preguntare solo una última vez….. ¿Quién es?-

-Ya te dije que no se dé que me hablas…-

El escocés aspiro fuerte su cigarro y con un movimiento rápido le dio un golpe en el estomago a su hermano, el británico rubio agarro su estomago de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Me lo dirás ahora?-

-Para…cof...cof…para que...Quieres saber….cof?-

-Eso no te importa, eres mi jodido hermano y solo por eso yo debo saberlo todo…-

-No tengo por qué decirte nada….-

Escocia se molesto y le propino una bofetada a Inglaterra, este cayo por completo al suelo. Luego el pelirrojo se coloco sobre su hermano y le arranco la corbata, luego desgarro la camisa revelando diferentes marcas y chupetones por todo el pecho del ingles.

-No me vengas con que fue el estúpido francés porque él te dejo hace mucho…-

Inglaterra desvió la mirada, se sentía humillado y dolido.

-Así que no dirás nada….bueno te sacare las palabras como cuando eras un crio-

El pelirrojo tomo su cigarro y sin ningún cuidado lo puso sobre el pecho de Inglaterra quemándolo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-

-¿Con quién te has estado revolcando mal nacido conejo!?-

-¿A ti que más te importa con quien esté o no? De todas maneras me odias y te gusta verme sufrir!-

-Es verdad…pero lo que más odio es cuando te pones como una chica chillona porque se revolcaron contigo y luego te dejaron como una puta cualquiera-

Casi parecía como si las palabra del pelirrojo dieran a entender que de algún modo retorcido si se preocupada por su hermano, Inglaterra trataba de aguantar las lagrimas pero le estaba costando mucho.

-Si….si te lo digo…prometes no hacerle daño….-

-Ya veremos…-

-Hermano…acércate….-

El pelirrojo seguía sobre el rubio, se inclino sugestivamente para escuchar lo que el menor tenía que decir.

Inglaterra estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien apareció frente a ellos, el británico menor abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, el escoses al notarlo giro su cabeza para saber qué es lo que veía su hermano.

Escocia se encontró con un rostro dolido, mejillas rojas y unos ojos aguantándose las lágrimas que desesperadamente querías salir, Sur se encontraba frente a los británicos con los puños cerrados.

-Oí gritar a Arthur, supuse que paso algo….pero más bien interrumpí….-

-Ey!.. mocoso yo….-

México dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ese lugar, Escocia se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue tras el moreno dejando solo a su hermano, en ese momento no le interesaba saber quien se enrolló con él, de hecho tenía la idea desde que vio las marcas pero quería confirmarlo.

El escocés dio alcance al menor de los mexicanos y lo detuvo por la muñeca, Sur se negaba a ver la cara del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa mocoso? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-

-…..-

-Contéstame cuando te hablo!-

Escocia tomo la cara del menor y lo obligo a girarse, se encontró con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas; eso lo descolgó.

-Eres un maldito descarado Allistor…. ¿cómo me haces eso?-

-Yo no hice nada malo…no tienes que reclamarme absolutamente nada mocoso ¿entendiste?-

-¿Cómo que no?! Te estabas fajando* a Arthur!-

-Lo que yo haga con el no te importa, además si yo quisiera hacer eso lo hago y ya! No tengo porque justificarme, NO ERES NADIE PARA RECLAMARME!-

El británico pelirrojo ya no sabía lo que decía, el enojo hablaba por el ¿Cómo era posible que el moreno desconfiara? Nunca le había dado motivos para que pensara mal. Luego sintió un dolor en su mejilla y de los ojos de Sur corrían lagrimas sin parar.

-¿Así que no soy nadie para ti?...BIEN! Púdrete Kirkland!-

Escocia se dio un golpe mental ¿en qué momento dijo eso? La cosa se estaba yendo al carajo con su moreno y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Volvió a tomar al menor pero esta vez de su mano pero al ver sus ojos se encontró con una mirada peligrosa y de color rojo.

-Suéltame Kirkland si sabes lo que te conviene….-

-No tengo por qué hacerlo….tu me perteneces….- Era obvio que el pelirrojo no era bueno ni sutil con las palabras.

-YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE! Y MENOS A UN BASTARDO COMO TÚ!-

Detrás del mexicano emergió un enorme espíritu en forma de jaguar con una armadura prehispánica*, este le dio un fuerte zarpazo al escocés, mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos, luego de esto el jaguar desapareció.

-Soy un idiota por haberme enamorado de ti….maldición….-

Dijo el antiguo guerrero moreno en un susurro antes de derramar mas lagrimas, después se alejo de ese lugar quería estar solo y si era posible hasta que estuviera listo el barco que los regresaría a su hogar.

Un rato de andar sin rumbo encontró un acantilado con una vista panorámica hermosa y un árbol solitario, se sentó a la sombra fijando su vista en el horizonte, tal vez ya no lloraba pero se sentía el mayor torpe sobre a tierra.

(…)

Escocia por fin se ponía de pie de nuevo después de que esa cosa lo había dejado inconsciente por algún tiempo, se camisa tenía tres cortes como si un animal lo hubiera atacado y en parte así fue. Se sacudió lo que pudo y se dispuso a buscar a México del Sur, las cosas no las iba a dejar así; tanto le había costado acercarse al moreno como para perderlo por una idiotez.

(…)

Sur seguía recargado sobre aquel árbol tratando de olvidar su dolor y pensar que aria de ahora en adelante, tal vez podía pasar algún tiempo en casa de sus "padres" Romano siempre lo comprendió más que España.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien estaba parado a su lado, hasta que este pozo su mano en su hombro provocando un buen susto.

-JAJAJA! Joshep! ¿Por qué tan solo? El héroe te ara compañía!-

-Vete Alfredo! No tengo ganas de oír tu moleta voz!-

El americano hizo oídos sordos y se sentó junto al mexicano, noto que el menor evitaba darle la cara.

-Pequeño Itzae...Are you okay?-

-Si…si estoy bien! Ya te dije que me dejes solo gringo!-

-Itzae….te conozco desde que éramos unos pequeños niños….y sé que cuando no insultas a la gente es que estas triste…-

-Por favor Alfredo….lárgate! Es en serio….solo lárgate…-

Dijo el mexicano sin mirar siquiera a su vecino, el estadounidense sonrió ampliamente como era su costumbre, se lanzo inesperadamente al moreno abrazándolo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo quedando cara a cara.

-JAJAJA! Sabía que algo te pasaba!-

Estados Unidos admiro los ojos llorosos del Sur de México, tal vez el chico tenía muy mal carácter pero aun así su corazón era noble no podía evitar sentirse dolido por lo que vio.

-Pequeño Itzae! Sé que me odias a veces…pero siempre seremos vecinos…además te ame tanto como a Itzamma en su momento….-

Sur no podía procesar lo que decía el rubio, este cuando quería decir cosas serias lo lograba, E.U. continuo sonriendo amablemente mientras seguía sobre el moreno.

-Pero ahora es diferente…ya por fin encontré a alguien a quien amar de verdad, así que…creo que podemos ser buenos amigos como antes ¿no crees?-

-Alfred…yo….yo….-

En un pestañeo el rubio de lentes había desaparecido de encima de él, se incorporo y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Escocia había tacleado a Estados Unidos quitándolo de encima del menor, luego lo sometió en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo, el americano no tardo en responder a la agresión, ambos países se daban con todo lo que tenían, Sur fue hacia ellos para tratar de separarlos.

-Joder Kirkland ya déjalo! ¿Qué eres un demente o qué?-

-Este maldito gordo estaba sobre de ti….eso no lo voy a permitir…-

-¿A ti que más te da lo que haga? Yo de todos modos no soy nada para ti!-

El pelirrojo no pudo contestar pues el rubio le había atinado un buen golpe en la mandíbula, ambos estaban peleando de tan manera que si no los detenían podían llegar a matarse.

-Dejen de pelear ya cabrones! Maldición….maldición….aah….yo…no me…-

México comenzó a marearse, el piso le daba vueltas; trato de calmarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió y se colapso en el suelo.

Los otros dos países pararon su pelea a oír el ruido que provocó la caída del mexicano, el escoses se incorporo de inmediato y fue junto al menos para tomarlo en sus brazos.

-EY! EY! Mocoso! Maldición…Itzae despierta!-

El americano golpeado se acerco también preocupado.

-Ooh god…! Esto no es bueno….hay que pedir ayuda!-

De repente Finlandia y Suecia aparecieron de entre los árboles.

-Moi….oímos unos gritos… ¿están todos bien? ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues….el héroe tenía un altercado con ese amargado y de repente Itzae se desplomo…-

Suecia se acerco al británico y se agachó para alcanzar a mexicano, empezó a revisar su pulso y la respiración de este.

-S' ha d'smayado…llév'nlo a la c'sa d' inm'diato-

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Escocia salió corriendo a la mansión llevando al mexicano cargado en sus brazos. Al llegar causaron un gran revuelto, Norte entro en pánico al ver a su hermano en ese estado, rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación y lo recostaron en la cama, justo después de hacer eso apareció la chica fantasmal.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al joven Hernández?-

-Aparentemente se desmayo, pero no sabemos el porqué…- Dijo Finlandia mientras ayudaba acomodar al mexicano.

-L'na…tr'e las m'dicinas y artíc'los m'dicos qu' encu'ntres…-

Dijo Suecia algo preocupado, la fantasma desapareció al instante para buscar el pedido del sueco, no tardo ni tres minutos cuando regreso con un montón de cajas, Suecia encontró un estetoscopio y comenzó a examinar al mexicano menor.

Escocia y Norte de México se ponían cada vez más histéricos, Finlandia y Estados Unidos tuvieron que sacarlos de la habitación, resignados se sentaron al borde de la puerta mientras Suecia terminaba de revisar a Sur.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano maldito cejón? Te juro que si le paso algo…..-

-Yo no le hice nada….ese mocoso luego está mal y no me lo dice…-

-¿Te preocupas mucho por él?-

-Hmm…le dije una mentira que ahora si no quería decir….y luego todo se fue al carajo….esta así…por mi….por mi cul….TSK! Que mas da….-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un rato después llego Rusia buscando a su pareja.

-Iván estaba buscando a Itzamma….no llego a la cita con Iván da~-

-Lo siento…..de verdad perdón mi terroncito de vodka…pero trajeron a mi carnal mal, se desmayo hace un rato….-

-¿Itzae está bien?-

-Eso espero…de verdad que si….-

Rusia se sentó junto a su moreno y lo atrajo a su pecho atrapándolo en un protector abrazo, era obvio que en esos momentos el ruso le daba todo su apoyo al mexicano, el escocés solo se limito a observarlos pensando detenidamente algo. De repente se abrió la puerta y salió Suecia con su típica cara la cual jamás podías saber que pensaba.

-Itza' ya d'sperto, 'sta bi'n p'ro cu'ndo regres'mos hay qu' llev'rlo a qu' se practiqu' exám'nes m'dicos-

Escocia entro como demonio a la habitación empujando al pobre sueco, Sur se encontraba sentado en la cama recargado en la cabecera.

-Me asustaste mocoso…-

-Sí que se te da bien mentir Allistor…-

Se iba armar una pesada atmosfera entre el moreno y el pelirrojo pero antes de que eso ocurriera Norte intervino.

-CARNAL! Como te gusta pegarme sustos! ¿Qué te paso?-

-Joder Itzamma cálmate! Lo siento...yo no sé qué paso...De repente me sentí mareado y me dieron nauseas, luego vi todo negro…-

-Ahora que regresemos te voy a llevar al hospital para que te den una buena checadita-

-Ni te atrevas maldición! Ya estoy bien!-

-No te estoy preguntando….vamos a ir!-

-A Iván le da gusto que no le haya pasado nada a Itzae da~-

-Gracias Iván…..Tino, Berwald perdón por asustarlos y gracias por todo lo que hicieron…joder no tenían que hacerlo-

-No pasa nada lo bueno que no fue nada grave-

-Hm…cuídat' mas-

-¿Y para el héroe no hay un thanks o algo?-

-No tienes tanta suerte Alfredo-

-Si nos dio un buen susto joven Hernandez-

-Perdón a ti también Luna…. ¿me pueden dejar solo? Necesito descansar…-

-Claro carnalito, te veré más tarde…-

Los países y la chica se retiraron de la habitación, pero Escocia se negaba a marcharse.

-Eso también era para ti Kirkland….lárgate!-

El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y lo miro serio, Sur también frunció el seño. De repente el escocés se quito los zapatos provocando sorpresa en el menor y luego son decir nada entro a la cama y se acostó boca abajo junto al mexicano.

-¿Qué crees que haces Kirkland? Con una chingada!¿Qué no entiendes que no te quiero ver? Lárgate ya! Has hecho suficiente por un día! Joder me molestas y….-

-…lo….siento…-

Dijo Escocia en un tono muy bajo debido a que su cara se encontraba en la almohada, esto agarro desprevenido al mexicano, en su vida había imaginado que ese hombre tan testarudo se disculpara por algo.

-…..tu…tu…si eres…. algo para mi….-

Esta vez el corazón de Sur dio un brinco, el escocés se debió tragar todo su orgullo para decir esas cosas, tal vez el podía hacer lo mismo solo por ese momento. Acaricio la cabeza del pelirrojo y le dio un beso en el cabello, luego se acomodo bien en la cama; el mayor se giro para encontrarse con el menor, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y parecía que no se iban a despegar por un buen rato.

Sur abrazo a Escocia y se acerco a su cuerpo, cuando el moreno termino de acurrucarse en el pecho del británico este lo abrazo fuertemente, no necesitaban decir nada o más bien no sabían que decir pero de todos modos parecía que la tormenta había pasado, se quedaron así el resto de la tarde y en la noche….bueno esa fue más movida.

(…)

El resto de la semana concluyo con calma, ya la embarcación estaba lista y la emotiva despedida no podía faltar.

-Veeee~ veeee~ Luna! Te extrañare! Arrivederci~-

-Deja de chillar fratello que vamos a regresar maldición!-

-Tengan un buen viaje! Los estaré esperando a todos!-

-Fue un gusto conocerla, volveremos pronto como lo acordamos- Dijo el alemán con un saludo militar

-Cuídate mucho mon cher Luna! Au revoir~-

Todos se despedían mientras subían a la embarcación, la fantasma los despedía con ambos brazos esperanzada que los volvería a ver pronto. Lograron regresas a sus casas sin ningún otro contratiempo; los mexicanos apenas pisaron su casa su jefe los recibió animadamente, estaba aliviado de volverlos a ver, luego de que los puso al tanto de lo último que había acontecido ambos se fueron a descansar.

Después de muchos años Norte le dijo a Sur que durmieran juntos como cuando eran niños, eso sorprendió al menor pero no se opuso era evidente que su hermano aun seguía preocupado por lo que paso en la isla. Cuando ya estaban acomodados el mayor le recordó a su hermano que a la mañana siguiente irían al hospital tal y como había dicho, Sur refunfuño pero no le quedo de otra.

Muy temprano en la mañana los mexicanos salieron rumbo al hospital, fueron a uno privado dado su condición de países debían ser discretos en esos casos; no tardaron mucho en atenderlos le practicarían al menos exámenes de sangre y orina.

Norte y Sur se encontraban en la sala de espera mientras aguardaban por los resultados, ya estaban mortalmente aburridos y al borde de la desesperación cuando salió el doctor.

-Joven Hernández Pérez….ya tenemos los resultados, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado…-

-¿Le pasa algo malo a mi hermano? Si es así debe decírmelo a mí también!-

-Todo lo contrario…no es malo pero si….desconcertante…-

-Está bien Itzamma cálmate….hablare con él y espero que no salga con una chingadera-

Sur y el doctor entraron al consultorio, el médico se sentó en su escritorio para revisar unos papeles mientras que la nación tomo asiento en frente impaciente por lo que tenían que decirle.

-Diga de una vez lo que tenga que decir maldición! No me haga perder mi tiempo con sus tecnicismos baratos! Yo también veo House!-

-Vera….encontramos la razón de su reciente desmayo, pero tuvimos que repetir la prueba 10 veces para estar seguros….-

-¿Y entonces….?-

-No sé cómo decirle esto joven Hernández… esto va mas allá de mí comprensión medica….pero….-

-¿Qué joder? Dígalo de una vez!-

-Usted esta preñado…..-

Al moreno de repente le salió un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEÉ?-

-Como lo dije….va a tener un bebe joven Hernández-

…(Continuara)…..

* * *

_**Chanchanchaaaaaaaaaan! (Música de telenovela barata) xD**_

_***Fajando: tocarse, acariciarse, besarse, excitarse, cachondear con tu pareja pero sin llegar a tener sexo**_

_***Se refiere a Tezcatlipoca**_

_**Eh de decir que el final me costó un poco pues no sabía cómo hacerlo xD pero en fin salía porque salía.**_

_**Espero sus reviews para una pronta continuación! **__**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**_

_Historia: KuroDerpy_

_Edición y Corrección: therion_1286_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holaaa! Holaaa! Ya de regreso con un nuevo capítulo :D perdón si me tardo pero pues ya ven a veces la creatividad no quiere salir y luego la universidad me consume y me deprime xD**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Sur salió del consultorio con los ojos bien abiertos y con una mueca en forma de sonrisa en su rostro, Norte apenas lo vio se le acerco de inmediato preocupado.

-Itzae ¿todo bien? ¿Qué te dijo? Creí oírte gritar!-

-Yo….yo…..yo…-

-¿Tu qué? Dime de una vez que paso! Pareces disco rayado!-

-Yo voy…..aah…yo voy….a…a…tener…un…bebe….-

Norte de verdad pensaba que ya estaba alucinando por el aburrimiento, lo que dijo su hermano definitivamente lo agarro en curva.

-….Disculpa carnal….creo que no te oí bien…. ¿que acabas de decir?...-

Los ojos del moreno menor se llenaron de lágrimas y en su cara por fin se formo una sonrisa la cual irradiaba felicidad, Sur se lanzo a su hermano abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Maldito sordo! Escucha bien…..vas a ser tío joder! Estoy esperando un bebe!-

La cara del moreno mayor se ilumino y correspondió con la misma alegría el abrazo de su hermano, mientras hacía eso un pensamiento le cayó como balde de agua fría, si su hermano se encontraba en esa condición por imposible que parezca, tal vez el…..

Norte soltó a su mellizo de golpe y entro como rayo al consultorio del pobre doctor.

-DOCTOR! Hágame los mismos análisis que a mi hermano!-

-Disculpe joven Hernández…¿pero esta….?-

-Ya me escucho y dese prisa!-

Totalmente extrañado no le quedo de otra al médico que acceder a la petición de la joven nación, le tomo las mismas muestras que al menor y luego le pidió que esperara afuera, Norte salió del consultorio con la cara llena de ansiedad.

-Joder Itzamma! ¿Qué chingaos te pasa?-

-Pronto lo sabremos querido hermanito…-

Media hora más tarde salió de nuevo el médico con los resultados en mano.

-Joven Alejandro Hernández….ya están los resultados….-

-¿Y bien?...-

-¿Quiere saberlo en privado?-

-Ya se lo de mi hermano…y la neta a estas alturas ya sería una tontería hablar en privado…-

-De acuerdo….al igual que con el joven Juan tuve que repetir el examen 10 veces para estar seguro, pero es un hecho, usted también se encuentra preñado joven Alejandro-

Norte no pudo contener su cara de felicidad seguido por un grito de alegría, luego se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano como si no hubiera mañana, este aun seguía sorprendido por la noticia, el que ambos estuvieran en la misma condición no podía ser simple coincidencia.

-Con un carajo Itzamma! Suéltame que me estas ahogando!-

-Lo siento carnal, no pude contener mi emoción!-

-No te disculpes por eso torpe…sabes que…yo también me siento así….-

Era cierto que desde hace muchos años ambos habían soñado con tener una hermosa familia, pero debido a su condición como países y a varias otras circunstancias creyeron que era un deseo imposible.

-Bueno jóvenes….sus embarazos aun están en etapa temprana pero de igual manera los canalizare con una doctora especialista que evaluara el desarrollo de los fetos….-

El doctor le dio a los mellizos un papel con los datos del otro médico, luego ambos salieron del hospital con una cara llena de alegría; cuando llegaron a su casa comenzaron a saltar por todo el lugar, lamentablemente la buena atmosfera no podía durar para siempre.

-No lo puedo creer! Este es un hermoso milagro! Tengo que llamar a Iván de inmediato para darle la buena noticia! ¿Cómo se la daré? ¿Crees que se desmaye? Oooh qué emoción! Y justo hace unas semanas me pregunto cómo sería si tuviéramos un hijo!-

Sur estaba tan feliz con la noticia que había olvidado algo de suma importancia, era más que obvio que el padre era Escocia pero ¿Cómo iba a tomar este la noticia? Era realmente difícil imaginar la respuesta del británico y más por el carácter tan difícil que poseía, la cara del moreno cambio de una feliz a una totalmente preocupada; esto no paso desapercibido para el mayor.

-¿Qué te paso carnalito? ¿Por qué la cara larga?-

-Solo pensaba….en el bastardo cejón-

El Norte de México entendió de inmediato lo que le ocurría a su mellizo, pero antes de que pudiera darle palabra de aliento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Sur siendo el que estaba más cerca atendió la llamada.

-¿Hola?...ah! Antonio….¿Qué?! espera…no, espera!...deja de gritar maldición!-

Norte al escuchar de quien se trataba y que aparentemente algo andaba mal se pego a su hermano para que ambos pudieran escuchar a través del auricular.

-Juanitoooo~ Juanitooooo~ ven rápido a la casa de tu mami Loviii~ y tu tía Feli-chan!-

-¿Qué pasa Antonio?- Hablo el mexicano mayor con tono preocupado.

-Alejandritoooo~ que alivio que también estas! Su mami Lovi tiene un ataque de ira terrible…-

-¿Ahora qué le hiciste bastardo?-

-Creo que tiene que ver con Ludwig y Feli-chan!-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Mi tomatito le está lanzando todo lo que tiene a su alcance al pobre de Ludwig! No lo puedo calmar!-

-Eres un torpe Antonio!-

Desde el auricular se empezó a escuchar los gritos de Romano y las cosas que rompía al lanzarlas.

-Muere maldito macho patatas!-

-Veeee~ Fratello noo, nooo para! No le hagas daño a Ludwig!-

-Hijos dense prisa….!...Nooooo Loviiiii~ la TV nooooooooo!-

-CHIGIIIII!-

(CRASH!)

Después de eso se corto la llamada, los mellizos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento de manera confusa. Colgaron y fueron de inmediato por sus abrigos, luego Norte empezó hacer unas llamadas para que en ese mismo instante pudieran salir para la casa de su "madre".

Tomaron un vuelo privado pues por lo que escucharon en el teléfono no podía terminar bien, ellos conocían bastante a Romano y sabían que si este se enojaba lo suficiente podía llegar a destruir la casa entera.

Llegaron corriendo a la entrada de la casa, dentro se podía oír que la cosa se había puesto peor y para rematar aparentemente también habían llegado Francia y Prusia, era obvio considerando que si España tenía un problema sus amigos del alma estaban ahí para ayudarlo fuera lo que fuera.

Los mellizos entraron y fueron directo a la sala la cual parecía campo de batalla, de un lado se encontraba Prusia noqueado siendo atendido por el francés, como siempre se había metido más de lo que debía, del otro lado estaba España terminando de calmar a Romano en sus brazos y por ultimo estaba Alemania abrazando a Italia quien no dejaba de llorar.

-Esto quedo peor que nuestra casa cuando hay pachanga por nuestro cumpleaños- Hablo Norte mientras avanzaba con cuidado por la "zona de guerra".

-Antonio bastardo nos asustaste! ¿Que alguien nos diga que chingados paso aquí?-

Italia dejo de llorar y se separo de los brazos de su alemán para poder aclarar todo el desastre que estaba pasando.

-Mi…mi fratello se molesto…porque…veee~….porque le dije que….voy a tener…un bambino con Ludy~-

Francia y Prusia habían intervenido en la "pelea" sin saber el porqué, incluso el mismo España había llegado a calmar a Romano pero él tampoco tenía idea del porque de la rabieta, todo había sido por un ataque de celos de hermano sobre protector.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la noticia de Italia, incluso Prusia despertó de la inconsciencia por la impresión.

-Kesesese! Qué buena puntería hermano!-

-Bruder! No digas esas cosas!-

-Ooooh! Vamos West…hay que celebrar que el pequeño va a tener como tío a un tipo tan awesome como yo-

-No hay nada que celebrar bastardo albino! Ese macho patatas abuso de la inocencia de mi idiota fratello!-

-Veee~ fratello no digas esas cosas…..si tu también vas a ser zio (tío)-

-La tía Feli tiene razón, un bebe siempre es una bendición….-

-Joder mamá deja de ponerte todo histérico….que también queremos darles una noticia….-

-Así es! Vamos aprovechar que la tía Feli ya comenzó con las sorpresas!-

-Juanito, Alejandrito….¿que traen ustedes dos?-

-Vas a ser abuelo bastardo….-

-Nosotros también estamos esperando un bebe!-

-Chigiiiii! Me van a salir canas verdes con estos mocosos del demonio!-

-Fusososososososo! OOOOOOh! No lo puedo creer! Mis pequeños crecen tan rápido!-

-No exageres Antonio…-

España abrazo a ambos México como si de niños pequeños de tratara, de nuevo la noticia fue inesperada pero igualmente bien recibida.

-Veeee~ veeee~ fratello, ¿no sería lindo que tu estuvieras embarazado también?-

Romano se puso pálido, en ningún momento se había planteado esa posibilidad pero ahora con las recientes sorpresas de su hermano y de sus "hijos" comenzaba a temer en la posibilidad. De repente tomo a España de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la salida de la casa.

-Antonio bastardo…ven conmigo…-

-¿A dónde vamos Loviii Loveee~-

-A la farmacia…..y stai zitto (quédate callado)-

España puso cara de idiota feliz (si, la de siempre) mientras salía de la casa con Romano, por su parte los demás se dedicaron a felicitar a los futuros "mamás".

-No se les hace un poco raro tanta coincidencia….-

-¿A qué te refieres mon cher Gilbert?-

-Ya son tres los embarazados…es mucho para ser una coincidencia….es como si….-

-Habla claro bruter!-

Prusia palidecía un poco y le salió un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Es como si existiera la posibilidad de que más estén embarazados…..-

Todos se miraron entre si, por primera vez Prusia decía cosas con bastante sentido y lo peor era que tenía razón, había una considerable posibilidad. De repente Francia salió corriendo dramáticamente mientras gritaba por Canadá, Prusia imito a su amigo del alma pero su destino era la casa de cierto aristócrata austriaco.

-Bueno…eso fue….jodidamente interesante….-

-Tía Feli, Ludwig nosotros nos regresamos ya a nuestro cantón*, supongo que ustedes tendrán mucho de qué hablar-

-Muchas gracias por a ver venido…veeee~ regresen cuando quieran!-

-Ahora ustedes dos tienen una gran responsabilidad, así que deben cuidarse apropiadamente y tengan cuidado al regresar a su casa-

Ambos mellizos hicieron un saludo militar a Alemania, este se los regreso divertido. Después de eso pudieron salir de la casa de Italia más tranquilos, pero las palabras de Prusia aun sonaban es sus cabezas, ¿será cierta esa posibilidad? Poco a poco la verdad tendrá que salir.

Los mexicanos llegaron a su casa casi arrastrando los pies, ese día se había vuelto demasiado agitado para su gusto. Apenas pasaron la entrada Rusia pareció y atrapo en un abrazo desesperado al mexicano mayor.

-Itzamma! Itzamma! Iván estaba muy preocupado, Iván llego de sorpresa a la casa pero no había nadie!-

-Lo siento mucho terroncito de vodka….perdóname…Salí con mi hermano y….eso me recuerda…¿me acompañas al jardín? Tengo algo importante que decirte…-

-Da~ lo que quiera mi Itzamma!-

Y así ambos países se dirigieron al enorme jardín que había tras la casa de los mexicanos. Sur se quedo solo, se recargo en una pared y suspiro pesadamente, luego se tapo la cara con ambas manos; se sentía intranquilo, aun tenía que el problema de cómo le iba a contar a Escocia su condición, empezó hablar para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?...Nunca sé cómo va a reaccionar ese maldito cejón….-

-¿Cómo me vas a decir qué?-

Esa voz profunda descolgó al moreno, se destapo la cara de inmediato y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes observándolo detenidamente, Escocia estaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

-Maldición Allistor! Me asustarte….¿cuándo entraste?... ¿Con una chingada que haces aquí?-

-Llevo horas aquí mocoso despistado!-

-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

-TSK! Vine porque se me dio la gana, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, había decidido derribar la puerta cuando llego el narizón….¿Como carajos el si tiene llave de esta maldita casa?-

-Es obvio que mi hermano se la dio…..idiota…-

Escocia entre cerró los ojos, tomo al moreno del brazo y lo jalo, después comenzó a manosearlo por todos lados, México trato de resistirse pero un sonrojo lo traiciono; poco después el pelirrojo sonrió triunfante mientras de uno de sus dedos giraba una llaves, en ese momento Sur se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Ahora mejoro el asunto….- Dijo Escocia cínicamente

-AAAAAAAAAAH!Mal nacido! Regrésame mis llaves bastardo infeliz!-

El británico pelirrojo simplemente levanto su brazo y las dichosas llaves quedaron fueran del alcance del menor, en ese momento Sur se sintió avergonzado y enojado por ser más bajo que el escocés, no le quedo de otra que maldecir internamente.

-Qué pequeño eres mocoso…-

-PÚDRETE CEJÓN!-

Sur se había parado de puntas tratando de alcanzar su objetivo, mientras tanto el pelirrojo se divertía con la visión que le ofrecía el menor, no aguanto más y le robo un beso mientras lo sostenía por la cintura, cuando el aire hizo falta se alejo del mexicano el cual estaba completamente sonrojado.

El moreno empezó a caminar con dirección a la sala mientras maldecía repetidamente al aire, un momento después el pelirrojo lo siguió, cuando llego se encontró al menor acostado en el sofá más grande y con un cojín sobre la cara, al parecer seguía maldiciendo o eso parecía por los ruidos que salían del cojín.

Escocia se sentó en el espacio libre que había dejado Sur, prendió un cigarro y se quedo esperando que el menor se dignara a decir algo, los minutos pasaban y el mexicano no parecía querer salir de esa posición, el escoses se canso de ese silencio y con fastidio tuve que ser él quien comenzara hablar.

-EEY! Mocoso! ¿Qué ibas a decirme hace rato?-

El moreno bajo un poco el cojín dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos, se quedo viendo al británico sin decir nada y luego volvió a cubrirse la cara. Al escoses le salto una vena en la frente, el comportamiento que estaba teniendo ese chico lo estaba preocupando y eso provocaba que se pusiera de mal humor.

De un solo movimiento Escocia le arrebato el cojín al menor para arrojarlo lejos, luego se puso sobre él, lo miraba completamente molesto.

-Sera mejor que me digas de una vez que carajos te pasa o yo…-

El escocés se quedo pudo al ver que su pequeño moreno comenzaba a soltar algunas lagrimas, esa situación se estaba saliendo de control, Escocia se quito de encima del menor sentándose de nuevo donde estaba, Sur hizo lo mismo; una vez más comenzó el silencio.

-Oye mocoso…¿Qué te pasa?...puedes….amm…como se dice…contarme…lo que sea….-

Sur miro los ojos de Escocia, creyó ver algo de preocupación; lo pensó un momento más y cuando estaba a punto de contarle la verdad un grito proveniente de afuera de la casa lo distrajo. El mexicano fue el primero en salir corriendo luego lo siguió el británico, salieron de la casa y llegaron al jardín, ahí vieron como Rusia alzaba a Norte en sus brazos girándolo al mismo tiempo que lo llenaba de besos.

El menor de los mellizos se quedo contemplando la escena tranquilamente, pero para Escocia ese era demasiado meloso para su gusto, de repente el ruso cargo al moreno mayor en forma nupcial y se acerco a la otra pareja.

-Itzamma e Iván van a salir a celebrar daaa~-

-¿Qué van a celebrar narizón?-

-La mejor noticia del mundo….Iván a ser papá!-

Eso no se lo esperaba el escocés, hasta un escalofrió sintió al oír aquellas palabras, la feliz pareja se despidió de Sur de México y salieron con la alegría hasta el tope; el menor por su parte sentía algo de melancolía, a veces muy en el fondo deseaba que su relación fuera como la de su hermano.

-JA! siento lastima por esos pobres diablos…-

-¿Qué carajos dices Allistor?-

-Tu hermano es una bomba de tiempo, en algunos meses comenzaran sus problemas, los críos son una molestia-

La cara de Sur estaba sombría, Escocia no lo noto y saco un cigarro de quien sabe dónde, luego de prenderlo siguió hablando.

-Al rato me va a dar gracia ver sus caras llenas de ojeras por los berreos y andar cambiando pañales! JAJAJAJA!-

Sur seguía con la misma cara y sin mirar al mayor pregunto.

-¿Qué a ti no te gustaría en algún momento de tu vida….estar en una situación así…?-

-Claro que no demonios! Dejo de tocar mi preciosa gaita de por vida antes de eso!-

El mexicano menor sintió como si le clavaran una espina en el corazón, se giro para dar marcha de regreso hacia la casa, se fue corriendo sin decir nada; eso tomo tan desprevenido al británico que no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo ni de seguirlo de inmediato.

México se había ido a encerrar a su habitación y el escocés no pudo impedirlo, desde afuera empezó a golpear la puerta pues ya estaba desesperado por la actitud tan extraña que tenía el moreno.

-Con un carajo Itzae! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Largarte a tu casa Allistor! No quiero verte….- Grito el mexicano desde adentro.

Se escucho un gruñido proveniente del británico y luego como aparentemente se alejaba de la puerta, sur pensó que por primera vez le había hecho caso; la verdad se sentía muy mal por las palabras de Escocia, le hacían pensar que él no quería el producto que en algunos meses tendría; se abofeteo mentalmente sin duda el iba a tener a su bebe con o sin el británico.

Sur se recostó en su cama, luego empezó acariciar su estomago mientras miraba al techo, necesitaba pensar claramente lo que aria desde ese momento, de repente la puerta de su habitación salió volando provocando que el moreno saltara del susto; en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un escocés con cara de demonio poseído y agitado por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar.

-A mi (jadeo)….no me cierras….(jadeo) la maldita puerta….(jadeo)….sin decirme que demonios te pasa!-

-AAAAAH! Maldito cejón mi puerta! ¿Qué parte de que te largaras no entendiste?!-

Escocia se lanzo a la cama donde seguía el mexicano, empezaron a forcejear pero Sur recordando su estado tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y dejarse someter, con el rostro asustado se quedo quieto; cada cosa que hacia el moreno solo dejaba mas confundido al pelirrojo.

-Itzae…dime de una vez…..¿qué carajos te pasa?...me estas….poniendo….nervioso….-

El moreno bajo la vista y suspiro resignado, tenía que decirle la verdad de una vez, el británico era tan terco que no se iría de esa casa sin saberlo, se lo iba a decir sin importar ya el desenlace.

Sur iba abrir la boca para poder sacar la verdad pero llegaron a su mentes todas las palabras que había dicho el británico con anterioridad, el mexicano entro el cólera de nuevo; le asesto con la rodilla un fuerte golpe al pelirrojo provocando que este perdiera el aire y callera de la cama.

El mexicano se puso de rodillas en la cama y con tono muy serio le dijo al británico que aun estaba en el suelo.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa bastardo? BIEN! Te lo diré, pues es culpa tuya!-

Los ojos de Sur empezaron a cambiar de tono a uno rojizo y si tono de voz aumentaba, el británico desde el suelo solo se limitaba a verlo un tanto sorprendido.

-Estoy embarazado! Y por si no te quedo claro lo voy a repetir una vez más….VOY A TENER UN HIJO TUYO BASTARDO!-

…(Continuara)…..

* * *

_**Chanchanchaaaaaan! xD me gusta hacer eso jajajaja ok no…..dramático (?)**_

_**Bueno necesito al menos 4 reviews para seguir este fic **_

_**Ah, ah y ya vallan pensando nombres para el hijo de Sur/Escocia y Norte/Rusia pueden ser tanto de niño como de niña :D**_

_**Ciao~**_

_Historia: KuroDerpy_

_Edición y Corrección: therion_1286_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A todas mis lindas lectoras…las quiero un chingo! Sus reviews siempre me sacan una gran sonrisa y uno que otro sonrojo….en fin sigamos con este fic, el capítulo de esta vez me llego la inspiración al escuchar la música de mi tiempo de niñez y adolescencia xD que triste mi historia jajaja como sea disfrútenlo!**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Escocia seguía en el suelo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos viendo al mexicano, después de escuchar aquellas palabras su cerebro se apago, en su vida había imaginado que podría pasarle algo así. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa pero simplemente las palabras se reusaban a salir, comenzó a sudar frio, su corazón parecía tambor desenfrenado y en su mente solo retumbaban las palabas "VOY A TENER UN HIJO TUYO BASTARDO!"

Los ojos de Sur seguían tenidos de aquel tono rojo sangre, en ningún momento aparto la vista del británico pelirrojo, le dio tiempo para que este procesara la información aunque la verdad ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Y bien Allistor….tienes algo que decir?...-

-….yo….no lo sé…-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que hacer bastardo?...-

-….no…..- Contesto cabizbajo en un susurro el escocés.

Era evidente que el pelirrojo se encontraba en una especia de trance, el mexicano suspiro pesadamente, sentía que su corazón no iba a soportar más tristezas debido a que incluso en el último momento tuvo la muy vaga esperanza de que todo resultara bien así como había sucedido con Norte de México.

-Kirkland…..lárgate ya… lo que menos quiero ahora es….ver tu horrible jeta*-

-…..-

El escocés no contesto, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación; Sur simplemente frunció el seño antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Bien….si no te vas a ir…..yo mismo te sacare de esta casa! TEZCATLIPOCA!- Detrás del moreno apareció aquel espíritu jaguar.

_-Diga joven Itzae ¿Qué necesita?-_

-Saca a este bastardo de mi casa…-

_-Sera un placer….-_

Escocia ni se inmuto cuando el enorme espíritu lo tomo por la camisa y lo arrojo por uno de los ventanales, la fuerza que ocupo Tezcatlipoca al lanzarlo fue tan grande que el británico termino aterrizando en medio del lago Ness, fue hasta ese momento que el pelirrojo reacciono al sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo; mientras tanto el mexicano había colapsado en su cama; su corazón estaba abatido, le era difícil no llorar solo le quedaba maldecir con todo lo que tenía a Escocia.

(…)

Ya era de madrugada cuando el escocés regreso a su casa; entro arrastrando los pies y escurriendo agua por toda su ropa, ni siquiera se molesto en quitársela simplemente se sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala, luego alcanzo la botella de whisky mas cercana y se puso a beber como si no hubiera mañana.

En su mente se repentina de nuevo las palabras del mexicano, cuando llego a su quinta botella se dio cuenta que se sentía a peor persona del mundo, aunque a lo largo de todos los siglos había hecho cosas atroces e imperdonables jamás se había sentido mal o culpable por alguna de ellas, pero esto sin duda era una agonía y lo peor de todo era que no entendía el porqué, aun así de lo que si estaba seguro era de que había herido al mexicano y por eso se sentía una basura. Después de varias botellas de whisky cayo dormido debido a la borrachera pero ni en su sueños tuvo paz.

En aquel sueño podía ver claramente como el mexicano menor se alejaba de él y por más que corría no podía alcanzarlo, junto a Sur se veía una pequeña sombra la cual iba tomada de la mano del moreno, pudo oír claramente como esa sombra le decía que lo odiaba.

Despertó sobresaltado solo para darse cuenta que no habían pasado más de unas cuantas horas, ni siquiera hizo el intento por levantarse del suelo, ya no tenia ánimos de nada, algo lo atormentaba dentro de su ser y seguía sin saber de qué se trataba exactamente.

(…)

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Escocia se había enterado del embarazo del moreno menor y este no había salido de su habitación desde entonces, los chaneques* y alebrijes* también estaban preocupados por lo tanto se ocupaban de llevarle comida y cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Norte también se encontraba muy preocupado, por más que trataba de animar a su hermano nunca lo conseguía; entonces se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a Canadá y entre los dos tratar de sacar a Sur de la casa para llevarlo a divertirse y así que se le pase toda la depresión que traía encima.

Muy temprano una mañana llego el canadiense consciente de lo que le pasaba a su amigo ya que el mayor de los mexicanos lo había puesto al tanto de toda la situación, juntos trazaron una estrategia para animar al menor a prueba de fallas.

Canadá entro rápidamente a la cocina y se puso a preparar gran cantidad de panqueques, Norte conocía bien a su mellizo, sabia que llegándole por el estomago siempre lograba contentarlo; el olor de la comida del canadiense era tan deliciosa que en menos de 10 minutos el mexicano menor ya está sentado en la cocina exigiendo que le sirvieran, de por si Sur era muy antojadizo pero ahora con su embarazo eso se había triplicado.

-UmmUmm! Matthy, Matthy, Matthy….tus panqueques siempre son los mejores…pásame la miel Itzamma…con una chingada no te la acabes todo tu solo!-

-Eh…esto…gracias Itzae….que bueno….que te gusten….-

-Te lo dije Matthy…eras el hombre para este trabajo….yumm! aah me serviré 5 mas!-

-Con eso de que ahora comes por dos…JAJAJA!-

-Mira quien lo dice gordito…por cierto carnal….qué bueno que decidiste salir de tu cueva…-

-Pretenderé que no escuche nada joder…estos panqueques están demasiado buenos….-

-Hablando de eso….oye Matthew ¿es cierto lo que oímos?-

-¿Humm?...eh…¿Qué…que cosa?-

-Que tu también estas embarazado!-

El canadiense se pudo completamente rojo, hasta su rizo se veía más alborotado; sonrió tímidamente y mientras jugaba con sus dedos contesto.

-Yo…bueno…yo si…este….si es verdad….pe…¿pero como…se enteraron….?-

Norte trago un enorme pedazo de panqueque antes de contestar pues Sur se había metido aun más a la boca.

-Francis llamo a medio mundo…..literalmente….gritando y canturreando que va ser papá….-

El pequeño rubio se puso aun más rojo que antes y dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, conocía bien a su pareja, podía asegurar que había sido peor de lo que contaba el mexicano.

De pronto el mayor de los mellizos se puso de pie muy animadamente, en toda su cara aun había restos de panqueque y miel.

-¿Saben que chicos? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea grandiosa!-

-¿Ahora que carajos paso por tu mente Itzamma?-

-Manuela me mando un mensaje….vino por sus negocios, ¿Qué dicen si vamos con ella a Cancún a divertirnos?-

-Esto…perdón pero…¿Quién es la señorita Manuela?-

-Es nuestra prima Colombia, ella es muy linda además de divertida!-

-¿Y qué carajo estamos esperando?! ¿Vendrás Matthew?-

Esa idea realmente había animado a Sur, aun se sentía abatido por la reacción o mejor dicho la no reacción del Escoses, necesitaba urgentemente algo en que distraer su mente después de estar tantos días encerrado, se sentía lamentable haber llegado a ese punto pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lo que sentía por el británico le había puesto el mundo de cabeza.

-Aah…si…si…me encantaría! Solo…le avisare a Francis que no estaré en casa….-

-Entonces está decidido! Vámonos a Cancún!-

Así los tres jóvenes terminaron de comer los esponjosos panqueques, luego se arreglaron y partieron hacia Cancún llenos de enjundia*.

(….)

La casa de Escocia normalmente era un desastre pero los últimos días parecía más un vertedero de basura, botellas de whisky vacías por todos lados, diversos objetos rotos y papales con palabras sin sentido tirados en cada rincón.

El escocés se encontraba tumbado en uno de los sillones inconsciente de borracho, en su cara se podía ver claramente la angustia que aun sentía.

La puerta de aquella casa se empezó abrir lentamente dejando entrar a una figura que trataba de no tropezar con todo el desastre que había en ese lugar.

-Por todos los cielo hermano! ¿Te mataría limpiar este lugar de vez en cuando?-

Era Inglaterra quien había llegado al lugar a ver como se encontraba Escocia pues ciertos gemelos irlandeses le habían dicho rumores de que este estaba muy mal, terriblemente decaído. Como el ingles no obtuvo respuesta o amenaza alguna después de aquella pregunta decidió acercarse cuidadosamente a la sala, ahí descubrió a su hermano en lamentables condiciones; hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarlo y poderlo llevar hasta el baño donde se ocupo de asearlo, el pelirrojo estaba totalmente inconsciente, solo emitía algunos gruñidos y entre sueños repetía el nombre del mexicano menor.

Una vez que Inglaterra termino su tarea de asear al escocés lo llevo hasta la habitación donde lo deposito cuidadosamente en la cama, luego de hacer eso regreso a la sala para ocuparse del desastre que pedía a gritos ser limpiado.

Algunas horas después el británico pelirrojo despertó, maldecía a los mil demonios por el dolor de cabeza que tenia y por el otro dolor en su pecho que por más que intentara no lograba desaparecerlo; cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama además del hecho de que estaba limpio, se pudo de pie de inmediato luego de salir de la habitación percibió un olor muy familiar, sin duda era el repugnante aroma de la comida de su hermano, apresuro su paso a la cocina y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Inglaterra cocinando tranquilamente con su ridículo delantal.

-No creí que fuera posible…pero con ese delantal te vez aun más estúpido….-

Inglaterra giro su rostro sin ninguna expresión, miro Escocia por algunos segundos y luego regreso a su labor como si nada.

-Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos hermano…-

-TSK! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí jodido conejo?!- Dijo el pelirrojo con voz áspera mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la mesa.

-Solo…pase por aquí…-

Respondió el rubio tranquilamente mientras ponía un plato del extraño guisado en frente del británico mayor, este no le creyó sus palabras pues ya le había dejado claro a Inglaterra en otras ocasiones que no lo quería nunca es su casa; aun así acepto la compañía que le ofrecía en esos momentos, se sentía desesperado por no saber qué hacer.

-Más te vale que esa porquería que cocinaste no me mate….-

-Si todo el whisky que te tomaste no lo hizo….dudo que algo lo haga….-

Escocia gruño por última vez antes de ponerse a comer, cuando ambos británicos terminaron Inglaterra comenzó a encarar al mayor.

-Sabia que eras un bruto, pero no que rayabas en lo bestia…..!-

-¿Qué tanto vociferas inútil?-

-Estoy bastante enterado de algunas noticias…-

-Con lo chismoso que eres….no me extraña….-

-Me refiero a que me entere de ciertos embarazos…-

Es escocés trago duro y claramente se pudo nervioso.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?-

-Una simple deducción hermano…..me entere de la condición de los mexicanos, luego vengo aquí y encuentro el lugar hecho un asco peor del habitual y tú en un estado lamentable, por conclusión tienes problemas con el menor de los mexicanos-

-Tú….tú no sabes nada idiota-

-Tal vez no…..pero te conozco y sé que esto se salió de tu control…-

El pelirrojo pego fuerte en la mesa, luego se puso de pie para salir de la cocina sin decir ni una palabra, Inglaterra fue a buscarlo un rato después lo encontró sentado en el sofá con otra botella de whisky ya vacía.

El británico menor se sentó en otro sillón, tomo un libro cercano y comenzó a leerlo, en la habitación había un silencio sepulcral de pronto y para sorpresa del ingles Escocia puso sus manos en la cara y comenzó hablar, era evidente que el licor se le había subido enseguida.

-No…sabía que estaba esperando…cuando le dije aquello….no sé qué hacer….-

-Claro que no sabes, nadie nace sabiendo….además tu nunca piensas antes de hablar….¿qué planeas hacer ahora?-

-Alejarme…..por el bien de Itzae….que estupidez creer que podía estar con alguien….que podía estar con él sin dañarlo…-

-Sabia que eres un canalla…pero no un cobarde….-

-Te arrancare tu maldita lengua! Yo no soy ningún cobarde!...es solo que…..-

-¿No quieres al bebe que viene en camino…..?-

-Temo joderlo del peor modo…..yo no estoy hecho para eso…..siempre lo eh sabido…..-

Inglaterra conocía un poco de interior de su hermano, tal vez sea un sádico desalmado pero hasta el tiene un corazón la prueba está en el mexicano, la vida de Escocia fue tan dura y llena de dolor como la de los demás solo que este siempre estuvo solo, ahora sabia un poco la razón por la que estaba así de abatido, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron seguían siendo hermanos y le daría un pequeño empujón por su felicidad.

-Solo tengo una última pregunta….no tienes que contestármela a mi…pero si piénsala bien…-

-¿Ahora con qué carajo vas a salir?-

-¿De verdad quieres al mexicano?-

-…..-

-Te ayudare un poco mas….si la respuesta es afirmativa es más que obvio lo que tienes que hacer, no seas tan cabeza dura…..ese joven y el pequeño que viene en camino te amaran sea como sea, puedo apostar por ello-

Escocia se quedo en silencio pensando en las últimas palabras del británico menor a pesar de estar ebrio aun tenia los pensamientos claros, el ingles se paro del sillón y miro por un momento a su hermano.

-Me tengo que ir….piensa bien en lo que aras de ahora en adelante…..-

-Lárgate ya de una vez…..y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-

-Saludo al joven mexicano de mi parte….-

-Ojala te atragantes un día con tus horribles scones…-

Inglaterra abandono la casa, el pelirrojo dejo el sillón y camino hacia la ventana se quedo viendo hacia afuera tratando de reflexionar, su hermano tal vez era un molesto metiche, pero de vez en cuando eso le ayudaba.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer y apostaba todas sus faldas a cuadros que lo iba hacer bien, porque el mexicano lo valía.

(…)

Canadá y los mexicanos ya se encontraban vagando por las calles de Cancún.

-Ya casi llegamos a donde nos cito Manuela…-

-Esto…umm…me siento algo nervioso….jamás había estado en un lugar así….-

-No hay nada que temer Matthy, tu solo diviértete….y si la cosa se pone fea mi carnal y yo venimos bien cargados….-

-No entiendo….-

-Mejor así Matthy…..-

Los tres llegaron a un establecimiento muy iluminado y con bastante gente formada afuera de este; la música que venía de adentro se escuchaba bastante animada. El guardia que custodiaba la entrada los reconoció de inmediato dejándolos pasar, no se hicieron esperar las protestas de los demás, cuando entraron una mujer los recibió con los brazos abiertos, ella tenía un largo cabello negro, unos ojos café muy profundos y en su cabeza traía amarrada una cinta azul.

-Alejandro! Juan! Mis amores que bueno que vinieron~!-

-Manuela! Qué alegría verte de nuevo….te queremos presentar a nuestro amigo que hoy nos acompaña, se llama Matthew Williams-

-Hello…umm un gusto…soy…soy…Canadá….-

-Ooooh! Pero que bollo* de chico! Si está bien chusco*!-

Decía la latina mientras apretaba y sacudía al canadiense en un fuerte abrazo-

-Gra….gracias….señorita Manuela…..-

-Ya déjense de cursilerías y vamos a mover el bote maldición!-

-Tienes razón loco! Y esta vez pedí que pusieran música que a ti te encanta!-

De pronto se espesó a escuchar la mejor música latina de los 90', la cara del menor de los mellizos se ilumino recordando aquella época, no tardo ni dos segundos en ingresar a la pista de baile, cuando se trata de mover el cuerpo no hay nadie que le gane al Sur de México, por ese preciso momento parecía haber olvidado todos sus problemas con el británico.

(…)

Escocia se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de los mexicanos, sentía que la cara se le caía de vergüenza jamás había hecho algo como lo que planeaba, se veía bien arreglado y con un ramo de flores en una de sus manos, a pesar de que ya era tarde no quiso esperar a que fuera de mañana, NO! El tenia que arreglar ese problema de una vez por toda ya había dejado pasar varios días.

Empezó a tocar varias veces la puerta, trato de ser paciente pero nadie salía ni le abrían; se canso de esperar dejo las flores a un lado y empezó a patear la puerta hasta que la derribo, acomodo su cabello y retomo las flores antes de entrar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez a dentro se recordó que el ya poseía llaves de ese lugar, se dio una bofetada mental pero ya no tenía caso lamentarse por pequeñeces, rápidamente se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío esto lo enfureció en parte. Fue hasta la sala donde se dejo caer en uno de los sillones saco su celular y empezó a marcar a diferentes países, el pelirrojo estaba decidió en hablar con el moreno ese día fuera como fuera.

Nadie sabía decirle el paradero del mexicano ni siquiera sus "padres", se le estaban acabando las opciones de a quien llamar; muy a su pesar y con ganas de volarse la cabeza termino llamando a Francia.

-Bonjour? Aquí tu más sexy fantasía al habla-

-Calla estúpido del vino! Necesito saber algo….-

-OOOOH! Que sorpresa mon ami Allistor! Nunca hubiera pensado que tú me llamarías alguna vez, pero si lo hiciste tienes que tener muy buenas razones, está bien déjaselo todo a tu hermano mayor! ¿Qué pose de amour quieres que te enseñe?-

-Cierra tu jodida boca de una vez! Si no quieres que te arranque las pelotas!-

-Que agresivo mon ami~, si sigues así France-niichan se enojara y no te dirá lo que quieres saber-

Francia pudo oír como Escocia solo gruñía en un intento de controlar seguramente un intento de asesinato.

-Francis…¿podrías decirme….si sabes donde esta Itzae…..?- El pelirrojo hablo como si estuviera estrangulando su lengua.

-OOOH! Ya veo con que se trataba de eso…umm puede que niichan sepa donde esta….peroooooo~ no será gratis….-

-Eres un maldito embustero! Dime donde esta con una chingada! Necesito verlo!-

-Solo te lo diré a cambio de que tú y el lindo de Mexique vengan a visitarme…jujujuju~-

Era más que obvio que el francés tramaba algo que resultaría ser pervertido pero no le quedaba de otra si quería saber dónde estaba el moreno menor, Escocia tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo y coraje seguramente le saldría una ulcera mas tarde.

-Está bien rana….iremos….dime donde carajos esta!-

-Merveilleux! Los estaré esperando pronto…bueno mon amour Matthew me llamo diciendo que se iría con los morenitos a un lugar llamado Cancún y me dejo una dirección, te la enviare por mensaje-

-Gra….gracias….bastardo del vino….-

-Ahora tienes que decir que niichan es el mejor!-

Escocia simplemente colgó mientras sentía que la bilis volvía a subir, no tardo en calmarse ahora que sabía la ubicación del mexicano, salió como rayo en dirección del lugar que le había dicho el francés.

En menos de lo que se imagino ya estaba en frente de un local muy bullicioso el cual parecía ser muy popular por la cantidad de gente formada esperando entrar, para él no fue problema ingresar ya que solo le dejo una propina al guardia y con eso basto.

Cuando entro la música que escuchaba le parecía rara, jamás en su vida la había oído pero igual se sentia muy movida ya que mucha gente estaba bailando; por más que alzaba la vista simplemente no encontraba su objetivo, decidió sentarse en una mesa para ver si así podía ubicarlo desde un solo punto.

Varias mujeres se le habían acercado en el tiempo que llevaba ahí con toda la intención de coquetearle pero el pelirrojo solo necesitaba poner una de sus peores caras para ahuyentarlas, mientras seguía atento para encontrar al mexicano término pidiendo un trago de whisky.

De pronto una música distinta empezó a sonar (Wilfrido Vargas - El Africano), todas las personas ahí presentes empezaron a emocionarse e ir a la pista de baile, ahí fue cuando Escocia lo vio. Sur se encontraba en medio de la pista disfrutando el momento.

A Escocia casi se le cae la bebida de la boca al ver al mexicano, nunca lo había visto en ese estado tan alegre, tan radiante, tan lleno de vida; su corazón empezó a latir como loco, los movimientos que tenía el mexicano al bailar simplemente lo hipnotizaban, ¿como ese chico podía moverse tan sensualmente? Pero el gusto no le duro mucho al ver que una chica bailaban muy animadamente junto al mexicano, maldita zorra descarada que se le pagaba al moreno, solo el tenia el derecho de tocar ese cuerpo.

Empezó a ver los pasos del dichoso baile y en menos de un santiamén se los aprendió, se puso de pie, mientras más veía a esa chica pegada a Sur mas le invadía la ira, entro sin vacilar a la pista de baile; la chica hizo un giro y se separo del moreno por un segundo, ese momento fue aprovechado por el británico quien jalo de inmediato a su mexicano pegándolo a su pecho.

Sur abrió sus ojos como plato cuando se encontró preso en los brazos del británico, quería decir algo pero la impresión de encontrarlo ahí no lo dejaba, para aumentar su sorpresa y confusión Escocia empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, lo tomo de la cintura y empezó a moverlo con una gracia sin igual.

El mexicano aun no se recuperaba de la impresión y simplemente se dejo llevar mientras la música seguía sonando, desde lejos Norte y Canadá habían sido testigos de toda la escena y al igual que Sur no podían creer lo que veían, sin embargo el mellizo mayor de algún modo se sentía feliz, Colombia se acerco a ambos muy molesta.

-¿Quién es ese tipo que vino a dar lata* y me quito a Juansito?!-

-Calma Manuela….te lo explicare luego…por ahora solo te diré que esos dos cabezas duras se quieren…..de una manera muy rara pero se quieren….-

-Jamás imagine que el joven Allistor supiera bailar….-

-Es verdad Matthy…creo que este es un momento perfecto para sacar mi celular e inocente grabar….quien sabe algo bueno puede salir de esto…JAJAJAJAJA!-

Mientras tanto Sur y Escocia seguían embobados en su mundo, seguramente cuando volvieran al mundo real el pelirrojo de mataría de la vergüenza pero mientras eso pasaba no perdía de vista los ojos del mexicano que parecían brillar con una alegría que jamás había visto.

Cuando la música finalizo Escocia tomo el rostro del menor y le planto un beso tan lleno de pasión que Norte pudo jurar ver salir el aura rosa que luego tenia Francia de esos dos, en un parpadeo ambos habían desaparecido, Canadá y Colombia quisieron buscarlos pero el moreno mayor los detuvo alegando que esos dos tenía algunas cosa de que hablar.

El pelirrojo y el moreno se encontraban en la playa, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el mar lo que provocaba una atmosfera romántica, lamentablemente no era lo que percibían los países, entre ellos había una barrera incomoda y llena de nerviosismo.

-¿Que…que haces aquí…bastardo?-

-¿No….no…es…es obvio inútil?-

-Que yo recuerde…te dije que…no…no quería verte…..-

-No…no..tengo…po…porque…hacerte caso…..-

Sur se quedo callando con la cabeza baja, el viento movía sus mechones cafés, en ese momento pudo verse como unas gotas resbalaban por su cara.

-No tengo idea a que carajos viniste…..pero será mejor que te largues….solo haces que me ilusioné a lo pendejo!-

Escocia frunció el seño y con un movimiento rápido atrapo al mexicano contra su cuerpo lo abrazo con fuerza para que este no escapara como era su costumbre, se inclino un poco y susurro a su oído.

-Escucha bien mocoso…..vine a quedarme a tu lado te guste o no! Te deje claro antes que tú me perteneces y así será hasta que este asqueroso mundo se pudra…además tienes algo mío…..de ambos….-

El menor escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, Escocia lo tomo por la barbilla para levantar su rostro y hacer que lo mirara, luego de unos segundos lo beso.

(Continuara)….

* * *

_***Jeta = **__Cara_

_***Chaneque = **__Los chaneques, del náhuatl "chane o chaneque son espíritus traviesos de la mitología mexicana. Entidad asociada al inframundo cuya principal actividad es cuidar los montes y los animales silvestres._

_***Alebrijes = **__Son animales imaginarios, a menudo mezcla de diferentes especies, se caracterizan por sus colores vivos y su decorado con múltiples detalles._

_***Enjundia = **__Mucha alegría o energía_

_***Bollo = **__Expresión colombiana hombre o mujer guapo/a, atractivo/a (región costera)_

_***Chusco = **__Expresión colombiana bonito, agradable._

_***Dar lata = **__Molestar_

_**Waaaa! Me gusto este capítulo espero que a ustedes también :D sigan proponiendo nombre para los bebes que viene en camino :D**_

_**Y ya saben 4 reviews para continuar **_

_**Ciao~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Waaaa hermosuras perdónenme! T_T se que tardo en actualizar pero ando atascada de trabajo en la facultad….ya quiero salir de vagaciones….xD bueno me apure y les dejo esto :D disfrútenlo **_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Unos cuantos meses habían pasado ya desde que Escocia y Sur solucionaron sus "malos entendidos". En ese tiempo pasaron algunas cuantas cosas, por ejemplo, se supo de más embarazos como el de Austria, Finlandia, Noruega y el que causo impacto (por así decirlo) fue el de Inglaterra, debido a que desconocían que había empezado andar con Estados Unidos.

En ese punto todos ya se habían dado cuenta que lo que pasaba era más que una simple coincidencia, por esa razón un grupo de países decidieron ir al triangulo de las bermudas, pero en lugar de ser un viaje de placer, sería un viaje para obtener algunas respuestas.

Ellos intuían que los embarazos tenían que ver con ese dichoso lugar, esto no era muy difícil de pensar si se saca adecuadamente la cuenta de cuando pudieron quedar embarazados las naciones.

Una mañana llegaron a la isla Alemania, Prusia, Suecia y Rusia.

-Bruder…¿se puede saber porque viniste?-

-Vamos West! En esta operación era obvio que yo también tenía que participar!-

Era más que obvio que el albino no entraba con el grupo de "hombres serios" que iban a buscar respuestas a sus hipótesis.

-Mi grandiosa presencia es necesaria para guiarlos!-

-….bruder…..-

-Y porque….. Rode anda tan sensible por el bebé…..que me saco de la casa….otra vez….-

-En otras palabras el camarada Gilbert no tenía nada que hacer da~-

-Apur´monos….T´no m´est´esperand´-

-Si es mejor acelerar el paso, Feliciano anda con unos antojos terribles….come mas pasta que nunca….temo que se acabe la alacena el solo….-

-Itzamma se ah puesto muy meloso da~ a Ivan le gusta consentir a su Itzamma y darle muchos dulces-

-Ey narizón! ¿es verdad que se mudo a tu casa?-

-Da! Ivan quiere tener a Itzamma cerca y cuidarlo apropiadamente…además ya no podía estar en casa de Itzamma e Itzae…-

-Ah? ¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-Un torbellino pelirrojo llego y ya había muchas personas en un solo lugar….Itzamma necesita estar en un ambiente relajado-

Suecia comprendía muy bien al ruso, pues el también tenía que lidiar con torbellinos, pero el suyo era aparte de ruidoso muy molesto y para rematar danés. Dinamarca no paraba de ir a la casa del sueco para preguntarle/molestarle sobre asuntos referentes al embarazo de Noruega, al parecer este se había vuelto extremadamente sensible y menos tolerante (menos de lo usual) lo que provocaba que el danés entrara en pánico a cada rato.

(…)

Mientras tanto en la casa de México, Escocia estaba hecho un demonio peor del usual, pero esto no lo hacía adrede (no del todo) simplemente no sabía cómo actuar o mejor dicho como expresarse correctamente.

Ya llevaba un poco más de un mes viviendo en la casa de los mexicanos, al principio no hubo muchos inconvenientes, el británico hacia todo por adaptarse, sin embargo después de un tiempo todos sus esfuerzos por comportarse se fueron al carajo.

El pelirrojo tenía un grave problema de sobreprotección (quien lo diría) con el mexicano menor y más cuando ambos tenían que salir hacer compras o alguna otra actividad, pues no le gustaba que nadie se le acercará a su moreno, incluso llego a mandar a volar a un pobre desgraciado que se había atrevido a empujar a Sur para pasar.

Otra cosa que lo tenia de mal humor al británico, eran las constantes visitas de los "primos" de Sur, ellos de la pasaban abrazándolo y tocando su vientre, y cuando la casa estaba llena de latinos Escocia sentía que México no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, provocando su irritación y ganas de echar a patadas a todas las pestes como decía él.

Después de una de las tantas visitas de algún latinoamericano, el escocés decidió tomar cartas en el asunto para darle una lección al menor de los mexicanos y que este no lo ignorara más. Decidió que no le iba a dirigir la palabra a Sur hasta que este se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndole (recordemos lo despistado que es el Sur de México….). Todos podemos ver lo infantil de esta acción, menos el escocés claro.

Una tarde después de que Sur despidiera a su primo Perú, se dirigió a la sala en busca de su pareja pues el escocés había estado muy extraño toda la mañana, este no había estado rondando cerca suyo, tampoco había estado gruñendo o lanzando miradas asesinas a Perú como hacía con todas las visitas.

Encontró al británico sentado en el sofá y aparentemente estaba leyendo, a Sur le extrañaba ver al pelirrojo tan quieto, trataría de llamar su atención para ver qué pasaba.

-Oye Allistor! ¿Qué se te antoja para cenar bastardo?-

No hubo respuesta alguna, Escocia estaba muy entretenido en su libro o eso aparentaba.

-¿Qué estas sordo o no piensas contestar?...maldición ya sabes que odio eso….-

De nuevo no hubo ninguna respuesta, no siquiera algún gruñido como luego era la costumbre, esto extraño al moreno y más porque el escocés ni siquiera lo miraba.

Sur se acerco a donde se encontraba Escocia sentado, quiso de nuevo tratar de llamar su atención pero antes de que lograra alcanzarlo y tocarlo, el pelirrojo se levanto y abandonó la sala en silencio, ese acto descolgó aun mas al moreno, por lo que sabía del británico el no actuaba así, ni siquiera cuando trataba de molestarlo o gastarle una broma.

La preocupación del menor aumento cuando se dio cuenta que ese día comería solo, debido a que el británico se había rehusado a salir de la habitación por más que lo llamo, todo eso se estaba volviendo jodidamente estresante.

El mexicano menor se paso lo que quedaba del día en el jardín de la casa, ahora el tampoco quería ver al escocés, se sentía dolido por la actitud que había tomado, era más que evidente que el británico lo estaba ignorando ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? Si no había hecho nada malo….. ¿O sí?..

Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando un par de niños lo llamaban. Como el jardín de su casa era tan grande, decidió junto con su hermano permitir a los niños que vivían cerca de ahí jugar todo lo que quisieran es esos terrenos.

-Señor Itzae! Señor Itzae!-

Llamaba insistentemente un pequeño mientras tiraba un poco de la camisa del moreno, este tardo un poco en reaccionar al fin.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Pero….que carajos?...-

-Aaah!...perdón por molestarlo señor Itzae…-

-Emiliano, Julia!...disculpen….ando distraído….-

-¿Se encuentra bien?...-

-¿Peleo con el señor Allistor?...-

Es increíble lo perspicaz que pueden llegar a ser los niños, Sur no estaba seguro si tuvo realmente una pelea con el británico, pero de lo que no le cabía duda era de que las cosas andaban mal entre ellos.

-Eso no es asunto de renacuajos como ustedes…..-

-JAJAJA! El señor Itzae es malo!-

-Bueno, bueno ya enanos….¿a que vinieron a molestar?-

-Aaaah! Es verdad!-

-Nuestro cometa quedo atrapado en aquel árbol que esta por allá, pero no alcanzamos las ramas para subir por él, ¿podría usted bajarlo?-

-Aaaahg! Sí que son problemáticos ustedes enanos….joder…bueno ya! Llévenme al mentado árbol-

-Siiiii!-

Así los pequeños guiaron al mayor hasta un frondoso árbol, era verdad los que los niños habían dicho, sus ramas estaban considerablemente altas.

-TSK! Si vuelven atorar esa porquería yo no la voy a baja…-

-Entendidooo~-

Sur refunfuño un poco más, aunque era mal hablado y su carácter tendía a ser duro de verdad le agradaban mucho los niños, esperaba podre llevarse bien con su hijo a pesar de todo.

Tuvo que dar un salto para poder alcanzar la rama más próxima, al parecer no iba a tener problemas en conseguir la cometa, aunque esta estuviera atorada en lo alto. Mientras mas subía el moreno la pequeña niña empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, de buenas a primeras salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-¿Aaah? Julia! ¿A dónde vas?-

-Sigue al pendiente del señor Itzae, yo ahora regreso…me dio un mal presentimiento…-

El niño no entendía a lo que se refería su amiga, ella luego podía ser algo extraña pero sus presentimientos normalmente eran acertados, no por nada decían que su madre era una bruja originaria de Catemaco Veracruz.

Escocia se encontraba de nuevo en la sala, frente a él se encontraba una montaña de colillas de cigarros, en su cara se reflejaba la ansiedad pues ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la ley del hielo que le estaba aplicando al moreno. Su regaño interno fue interrumpido abruptamente por la llegada de una pequeña niña que llegaba agotada de tanto correr.

-Señor Allistor! Por favor venga rápido!-

-TSK! ¿Qué quieres maldita mocosa? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?-

-Yo…yo lo siento señor Allistor….pero el señor Itzae se subió a un árbol muy alto…por mi culpa…temo por su seguridad…-

La cara del británico se puso pálida ¿acaso se creía chango ese mocoso? ¿Cómo se le ocurría subirse a un árbol cuando estaba embarazado? Cuando lo tuviera de frente le iba a poner el regaño de su vida.

De repente empezaron a escuchar gritos que provenían desde el jardín, la pequeña y Escocia salieron corriendo de inmediato. Cuando llegaron a donde provenían los gritos la niña se quedo sin aliento y el británico se le helo la sangre.

Sur estaba colgado de una rama, sus pies luchaban por encontrar un apoyo y su camisa parecía estar atorada en una rama.

-Señor Itzae! Por favor aguante!-

-Maldición, maldición! No me digas lo obvio!-

El moreno se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas por la impotencia que sentía y la estupidez de sus actos, más que miedo a caer temía por que su hijo se hiciera daño si eso pasaba.

Escocia apenas llego empezó a subir el árbol con agilidad casi sobre humana, pudo alcanzar al mexicano justo a tiempo antes de que le fallaran las fuerzas. Lo tomo por la cintura y lo ayudo a que se apoyara en una de las ramas, así ambos podrían poder bajar, una vez que tocaron el suelo el pelirrojo exploto de coraje.

-¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¿Cómo te subes así como si nada? Te pudiste haber matado maldición! Pudiste haber matado al bebé!-

Sur mantenía la cabeza baja, sus mechones le tapaban los ojos, no dijo ni una palabra pero se alcanzaban a escuchar unos débiles sollozos.

-Señor Allistor….por favor no se enoje con el señor Itzae….-

-Si le grita lo hará ponerse triste….-

-Cállense pulgas! ¿Cómo no me voy a enojar? Este inconsciente hace cosas que me irritan…-

El británico no continúo porque Sur había alzado la vista revelando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro rojo por el enojo que sentía.

-Estúpido cejón de mierda! ¿Qué te importa lo que haga? Igual te la pasas ignorándome….-

-Si te ignore fue por tu culpa mocoso! Solo quería tu atención, que me mires solo a mi…..pero cuando esta la casa llena de tus inútiles primos ni te acuerdas de que estoy ahí!-

Aunque el mexicano seguía derramando lagrimas, no pudo contener su cara de asombro ante esas reveladoras palabras, jamás imagino que algo así fuera la causa de las molestia del británico, se sintió molesto consigo mismo, después de todo el escocés es ahora su amante y como tal merece su lugar.

-Oooh! El señor Allistor no es tan mala persona! Solo tenía un ataque de celos-

- Y le aplico la ley del hielo al señor Itzae como si fuera un niño!-

-El señor Itzae también hace berrinches, se parecen mucho jejejeje…-

Ambos niños sonreían de modo inocente. Tanto el británico como el mexicano se pusieron completamente rojos por la vergüenza, era verdad que ambos eran un par de tercos malhumorados que no sabían sacar correctamente sus emociones, pero que un par de niños te lo digan, eso sí duele.

-USTEDES PAR DE DEMONIOS, LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-

-JAJAJAJA! El señor Allistor está todo rojo!-

-Corre Emiliano! Parece que le sale humo de las orejas!-

Los niños empezaron acorrer mientras el británico solo lanzaba maldiciones en su idioma, Sur se acerco y tomo su mano, haciendo que se le bajara el coraje de inmediato.

-Vamos a la casa bastardo…te preparare la cena…-

-Si mocoso…está bien….-

-Lo…lo siento….joder…-

-Per….perdón….grrr-

Ambos países embozaron una sonrisa ladeada, en verdad que su relación no era nada común, pero había mucho cariño.

(…)

Los cuatro países que llegaron a la isla de las bermudas había estado hablando amablemente con la chica fantasmal, poco a poco le fueron contando todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que algunos la habían visitado.

-Bueno….no estoy segura de cómo funcionen sus cuerpos, pero creo que ustedes no sabían del gran poder mágico que hay en este lugar-

-Creo que algunos comentaron algo así da~-

-Keseses! Es verdad fue uno de los cejotas-

-Este…si…bueno…pero aun así cuando la luna está llena y se encuentra en el punto central de la isla, la magia que ejerce es tan fuerte que logra lo imposible-

Alemania se llevo una mano a la cara en signo de cansancio, para el todo eso de la magia era un tema desconocido ya que para el significaban cosas imposibles o imaginarias, pero ahora lo tenía ahí presente y su Italia era la muestra más fuerte de ello.

-Tanto para una causa tan aparentemente simple-

-Nad´e pod´a sab´r qu´ est´ p´saria-

-Yo no me arrepiento de que pasara da~ Ivan está muy feliz!-

-No creo que nadie se arrepienta de esto, es más me atrevería decir que algunos de verdad lo deseaban-

Dijo el alemán un poco sonrojado, algunos pensaron que quiso dar a entender más de lo que decía.

-Me daría mucha alegría conocer a sus hijos cuando nazcan-

-Claro que si pequeña Luna, mi asombrosa persona te vendrá a presentar a su awesome hijo!-

-Nos tenemos que retirar ya, como ahora sabes nos están esperando-

-Si lo entiendo bien señor Beilschmidt, espero que regresen pronto, la eternidad es menos molesta con sus constantes visitas-

Se embarcaron de nuevo ahora sabiendo la (mágica y casi imposible) razón de los embarazos, pero ya realmente no importaba eso, si no los bebes que pronto llegarían, los futuros papás y mamás estaban muy ocupados con todos los preparativos para recibirlos.

(…)

Mientras tanto en a casa del ruso, Norte tenía que usar el poder de Quetzalcoatl para mantener alejada a Belorussia y así él y Rusia pudieran arreglar con calma la habitación que seria para el bebé. Ucrania por su parte estaba preparada para ser una tía demasiado consentidora, no dejaba de coser muñecos de felpa, todos diferentes e irían a parar a la habitación de su futuro sobrino para su disfrute, Rusia no podía sentirse más completo por su actual situación.

Una tarde la gran nación se acomodo en el sillón de la sala abrazando a su moreno, ambos disfrutaban del calor que despedía la chimenea.

-¿Itzamma ya tiene pensado algún nombre para el bebé?-

-No seas impaciente mi terroncito de vodka, aun no sabemos que será….-

-De lo que Ivan está seguro es que será tan hermoso como tú-

-Mientras no saque tu narizota….-

Norte y Rusia voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación y le dedicaron una mirada asesina a la persona que había invadido su tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí Allistor?-

-Natalia fue irritantemente amable….supongo que quería que los molestara….-

-¿Y Allistor viene a eso?...Kol Kol Kol Kol…..-

-Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para disfrutar de molestarlos, solo vine a preguntarle algo a ese enano de ahí…-

-¿Qué quieres con mi Itzamma?! Kol Kol Kol Kol….-

-Tranquilo Ivan, vamos a escucharlo….y si hace algo….la tubería esta bajo del sofá…-

-TSK! Como sea….tengo un pro…algo…quiero hacer algo….para….bueno…ese mocoso me saca de quicio…pero aun así….ah maldición! Tu eres su hermano debes de saber!-

Escocia estaba claramente nervioso, le costaba hablar, sentía que se moría de la vergüenza, pero necesitaba saber aquello que podía hacer feliz a su moreno, lamentablemente no era algo que pudiera preguntarle directamente, y tampoco era que iba a ir a pedirle ayuda a todo el mundo.

-Así que era sobre el pequeño Itzae da~-

-Ya lo sospechaba ¿y qué quieres saber?-

-Qui…quiero…darle algo…-

Afortunadamente Norte era bastante intuitivo, con poca información se daba cuenta de las cosas. A pesar de que al mexicano mayor no le agradaba mucho el escoses, veía que este verdaderamente quería mejorar su relación con su hermano, solo por él le daría una ayudadita.

-Dicen que la música….ayuda a calmar a la bestia mas rebelde-

-Mmmm….ya veo…-

-Más te vale que no la cagues ahora…que te necesita más que nunca….-

El británico se quedo pensando un momento, luego hizo una seña en modo de despedida y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

-Se ve que a ese par le irá bien da~-

-También lo creo….solo necesitan ser más sinceros-

Rusia de dedico a mimar a su pareja ya terminada la interrupción, últimamente le gustaba frotar el estomago de su pareja, ambos ya estaban ansiosos por saber que sería su retoño.

(…)

Sur se encontraba en su habitación leyendo tranquilamente un libro acerca de paternidad para primerizos. Todo el día se la había pasado solito, el escocés había salido de la casa muy temprano y de manera misteriosa, era obvio que le extrañaba a pesar de que los dos tenían un carácter problemático.

El moreno ya estaba pensando en salir a dar una vuelta por algún parque cercano, cuando de repente el celular empezó a sonar, se apresuro a contestarlo.

-¿Si diga?-

-Oye mocoso ¿estás en la casa?-

-Allistor! Uum…si estoy en la casa….¿por qué?-

-Quería estar seguro…-

Después de etas palabras la llamada termino, dejando totalmente confundido al mexicano y un poco molesto.

-Aaaah! Con una chingada, me colgó!-

Ahora de verdad le parecía una buena idea salir al parque a dar una vuelta, empezó a cambiarse de ropa y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar su habitación, comenzó a escuchar mucho barullo fuera de la casa, se acerco a su balcón para poderse asomar y enterarse de lo que ocurría.

No daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían, todo el jardín se encontraba lleno de (aparentes) escoceses, todos vestían gallardamente con el típico Kilt*, algunos cargaban gaitas y otros llevaban tambores.

En frente de aquella multitud se encontraba el pelirrojo, se veía más imponente y sexy que todos los presentes, llevaba puesto también el típico traje de su casa, en sus manos traía una hermosa gaita.

Las miradas del mexicano y del escocés se cruzaron, el segundo embozo una pequeña cálida, luego hizo una seña con la mano y todos empezaron a tocar de modo armónico (escuchen: Scottish Music Bagpipes Lost song).

A Sur se le erizo la piel de la emoción, el percibía la música de otro modo, en un espectro más profundo, y el hecho de que el británico estuviera interpretando música tan hermosa a pie de su balcón, le provocaba que su corazón casi saliera volando por la felicidad que sentía.

Mientras el británico hacia soñar su gaita magistralmente, no quitaba la vista de su amado mexicano, se sentía el ser más imponente del mundo, solo por el hecho de mostrar sus habilidades y ver a Sur sonreír de ese modo lograba que todo su ser vibrara de emoción.

Cuando terminaron de tocar los presentes, empezaron abandonar el jardín dejando solo al escocés pelirrojo. Sur al ver esto, bajo de inmediato y salió de la casa hacia el jardín.

-¿A…Allistor maldición, que fue todo esto?-

-No te emociones mocoso…solo no tenía nada que hacer…-

-Y como estabas aburrido montaste todo este numerito ¿no?...-

-Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue en gana!-

-Si maldito…tienes razón…entonces yo puedo hacer lo mismo…-

De momento es escocés no entendió lo que quiso decir el mexicano, alzo una ceja en confusión, cuando había pensado en algo para molestar a su pareja como le gustaba hacerlo, se vio sorprendido por unos brazos que se aferraron a su cuelo y unos labios que devoraban los suyos.

Esto sin duda dejo asombrado al pelirrojo, el moreno jamás había sido tan "aventado" para demostrar afecto, no iba a negar que le agrado mucho ese acto, por eso de inmediato correspondió el beso y el abrazo, luego lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

El beso empezó a profundizarse, las manos ya no se mantenían quietas, el ambiente entre los dos se estaba calentando. A pesar de que Escocia traía puesto su Kit, comenzó a sentir como su virilidad se despertaba, Sur no se quedaba atrás, su pantalón poco a poco le apretaba más.

El escocés no quiso esperar por más tiempo, tomo al menor en sus brazos cargándolo de modo nupcial, entro a la casa y subió ágilmente las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartían. Lo coloco con cuidado en la cama sin dejar de besarlo, el moreno dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer mientras el británico lo llenaba de caricias e iba desabrochándole la camisa.

Un gemido profundo se escucho al momento que el pelirrojo empezó a pasar su lengua por los pezones del mexicano, lo lamia y lo besaba como si fuera el postre más delicioso del planeta. Las prendas fueron desapareciendo rápidamente, ambos se provocaban placer estimulando el miembro del otro, sus cuerpos sudados se rozaban en un frenesí de pasión.

Escocia amaba poseer ese pequeño cuerpo que lo había hechizado, tomo las caderas del moreno para poder invadirlo, su virilidad palpitaba dentro de aquella figura delgada, esta tenia espasmos de placer. Sur se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del británico, no podía evitar arañarlo o propinarle alguna que otra mordida, bien sabia que eso encendía más a su amante.

El vaivén poco a poco iba cobrando fuerza, provocando mas gemidos y gruñidos de placer, la noche fue testigo de una muestra de amor y unión entre una pareja que a pesar de todo se ama.

A la mañana siguiente el británico se encontraba abrazando fuertemente al menos de los mexicanos, la cama tenia rastros de su desenfrenada muestra de pasión, aunque parecía imposible, el pelirrojo embozaba una pequeña sonrisa sincera mientras veía a su mexicano aun dormir plácidamente.

Tal vez con el embarazo no podía tener acción tan frecuente como quisiera, pero aun así disfrutaba al máximo cada momento. Estaba decidió a cuidar al moreno y al hijo que venía en camino, los cuidaría de todos los peligros, incluso de el mismo si fuera necesario.

Pues la sensación de calidez que tenía desde que empezó a estar con Sur, realmente lo valía.

….Continuara….

* * *

_*****_**Kilt: **El Kilt es el nombre de un tipo de falda masculina confeccionada con un diseño en tartan, que fue popularizada durante el Resurgimiento del siglo XIX en Escocia

_**Jejejej como ven? Les deje algo de lemmon para compensar que me ausente un rato :D**_

_**Cha, cha, chaaaaaan~ en el próximo capítulo ya sabrán que será el bebé, pueden seguir dejando nombre pues aun no me decido por uno :3**_

_**Perdón si me tardo es que estoy a finales del periodo en la universidad y pues esta vez me di una escapada para traerles el capitulo :c espero que ya no sea tanta la espera para el siguiente.**_

_**Espero los reviwes para continuar :D Ciao~**_

_**P.D: perdón los errores de redacción :P tenía prisa por subirlo **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola de nuevo mis amores! Estoy mega inspirada y un poco mas desocupada por eso me di a la tarea de actualizar pronto! Porque aun tengo muchas ideas que ya quieren ver la luz :D**_

_**Disfrútenlo, nos leemos más abajo.**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

El embarazo de las naciones se estaban llevando con normalidad, no faltaban los cambios de humor, los vómitos ni los rarísimos antojos.

Cada futuro padre lo sufría a su modo, por ejemplo, la casa de Alemania ahora parecía un almacén de pasta, tenia de diversos tipos y tamaños pues según Italia ninguna era igual, y si el alemán le daba una que no era se armaba un drama.

Inglaterra sufría de las invenciones de su pareja, el estadounidense insistía en comprar ropa y artículos con alusión de súper héroes para decorar la habitación de su futuro bebé, pero por si esto no fuera poco, cada vez que el ingles sentía un pequeño malestar, el rubio estaba en pánico.

Rusia no dejaba hacer nada al pobre de Norte, lo trataba como si fuera una figura de cristal, por esta razón se habían suscitado algunos malos entendidos entre ellos, pero a pesar de todo esto no se podía negar que el ruso seria un padre muy dedicado.

Austria parecía correr a Prusia de la casa casi todos los días, Hungría luego aprovechaba esta situación para echarle más leña al fuego, lo que ambos desconocían era que el prusiano había tomado cartas en el asunto, empezó a imitar a su hermano en cuanto a leer libros como loco, eso lo hacía pare tener contento al remilgado austriaco, no es que no supiera cómo hacerlo solo que era mas awesome ser aun mejor de lo que ya era.

La casa de los nórdicos se había vuelto un lugar de locos, el noruego estaba más sensible que nunca y se desquitaba demoliendo habitaciones enteras con el cuerpo del pobre danés. Suecia tenia triple trabajo, ver que Dinamarca al menos tuviera pulso al final del día, cuidar cada aspecto del embarazo del finlandés y vigilar que Sealand no se metiera en problemas, pero este estaba demasiado emocionado por su nuevo hermanito que era lo que menos hacia.

Francia era otro caso perdido, no solo se la pasaba haciendo la mejor ropa para bebé con estilo de diseñador, sino que también se dedicaba a llenar a su canadiense de puros postres, Canadá sentía que se iba a poner panzón y no precisamente por el embarazo.

Por otro lado Sur y Escocia también tenían sus problemas, ya habían pasado algunos meses así que el mexicano considero que era un buen momento para hacerse un ultrasonido, aunque su estomago no estaba muy abultado, ya se encontraba a la mitad de la gestación, como todos los demás países.

La noche anterior a la cita con la doctora, el mexicano no pudo conciliar el sueño en ningún momento, se sentía demasiado nervioso para dormir, y aunque no lo supiera, el escocés se encontraba con la misma problemática.

Sur se levanto muy temprano para prepararse, valla sorpresa que se llevo cuando se percato que el británico ya estaba despierto, aseado e incluso había preparado un ligero desayuno.

-Que sorpresa que estés tan despierto a esta hora bastardo cejón-

-Un mocoso hiperactivo no me dejo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche…-

-No seas pinche chismoso! Si bien me di cuenta que no podías dormir como yo-

-Claro que no podía! Si no parabas de dar vueltas por toda la cama!-

Eso en parte eso era mentira, el británico no quería que el mexicano se diera cuenta de que él también se encontraba muy nervioso y ansioso.

-Oooh joder contigo! Ya perdón…lo que pasa es que estoy muy emocionado…por saber que será el bebé…-

-Si vuelves hacer eso, te saco de la habitación y te aviento a la sala!-

-Sí que eres un desgraciado cejón…-

-Y así sigues conmigo…-

-No alabes tanto tu suerte bastardo…-

Escocia amaba hacer enojar al pobre mexicano, cuando veía que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de coraje y empezaba a maldecir más de lo normal, no podía pensar otra cosa que Sur se veía lindo de ese modo.

-Termina de desayunar de una vez, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa mocoso…-

El mexicano le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo al escocés antes de terminar su pan y su café, Escocia solo sonrió de lado, convivir así con su moreno lo ponía de buen humor.

Ambos países ya se encontraban esperando en el hospital para pasar a su cita, los nervios aumentaban, el británico más que ninguno trataba de disimularlo, un momento después salió una doctora bastante llamativa, esto era porque tenía un cabello de un color azulado y unas enormes gafas, suponían que tenía muy mala vista.

-¿Se encuentra aquí el joven Hernández y el joven Kirkland?-

-Sí, si aquí estamos!-

-Excelente! Pase por favor los estaba esperando…-

El moreno y el pelirrojo entraron silenciosamente al consultorio bajo la mirada curiosa de algunas otras parejas que se encontraban ahí, pues no se imaginaban que podían querer un par de hombres con una ginecóloga.

-Me imagino que usted es el futuro padre!-

Dijo la doctora mientras señalaba dramáticamente a Escocia, luego se giro para ver a Sur con cara soñadora.

-Y claro que tu vas hacer la mamá! No se preocupen caballeros, mi colega ya me conto tooooodo sobre ustedes! No lo puedo creer mi fantasía fujoshi se ha vuelto realidad! Oooh my gosh! Podría comer tres platos de arroz de esto!-

La cara de Sur y Escocia era un poema, no podían creer que esa tipa fuera una doctora reconocida, pero si estaba completamente loca.

-¿Podría cerrar su bocaza? Y apúrese de una vez a lo que tiene que hacer maldición!-

-JIJIJI! Valla carácter señor Kirkland, pero tiene razón vamos a lo nuestro, joven Hernández recuéstese en la camilla que esta haya-

Sur hizo lo que le pedían, la doctora se coloco junto a él, le levanto un poco su playera para colocarle un gel frio.

-AGH! Joder esa porquería esta helada!-

-Ups lo siento….así debe ser…bueno ahora quédese quieto en lo que paso el ultrasonido-

La doctora empezó a pasar el aparato por todo el estomago y vientre del mexicano, cuando dio con lo que buscaba llamo la atención del británico que hasta el momento se había mantenido un poco alejado.

-Señor Kirkland venga! Observe a su pequeño retoño….oooow es tan kawaii! Y si me permite decirlo está muy sano-

Escocia se acerco curioso a la pantalla, las manos le sudaban y su corazón latía muy rápido.

-Esa porquería está mal…no se ve nada!-

-JEJEJE! No se preocupe, no es el primero al que le pasa….mire esta justo…..aquí!-

Sur y el británico se quedaron mirando detenidamente la pantalla donde señalaba la doctora, de pronto una lágrima escapo del moreno.

-Yo…yo…lo veo….es tan…jodidamente pequeño….-

-Esta súper lindo ¿verdad señores?...¿Ah…señor Kirkland…se siente bien?-

Escocia estaba recargado en la pared del consultorio, con una mano en su cabeza y en su cara se había formado una extraña mueca, cinco segundos después se desmayo.

(…)

El pelirrojo empezó abrir sus ojos pesadamente, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, aunque no recordaba haberse emborrachado recientemente, ya no podía ahogarse de borracho por que ahora tenia a….

Se incorporo de golpe, dándose cuenta que estaba en el sillón de la sala en la casa del mexicano menor.

-Itzae! Itzae!-

Empezó a llamar al mexicano desesperadamente, cuando iba a ponerse de pie el susodicho se asomo desde el pasillo.

-Valla, ya despertaste bastardo…-

-¿Qué paso, no estábamos en el hospital?-

-JAJAJA! Claro hermanito….y luego azotaste como res!- Detrás del mexicano salió uno de los gemelos irlandeses.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito demonio?-

-¿Creías que el pobre de Itzae te iba a traer solito? Si que eres un desconsiderado-

El escocés solo se limito a gruñir mientras se ponía de pie, tomo ha Sur de la mano y se lo llevo hasta la cocina, pero cuando llego su enojo aumento.

-Ooooh! Ya despertó la bestia durmiente…-

Dijo Irlanda del Sur con una sonrisa burlona, al parecer se encontraba preparando la comida para todos.

-Mocoso….-

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Qué hacen este par en la casa?...-

-Allistor no empieces, solo están ayudando…-

-TSK!-

De nuevo el pelirrojo jalo al moreno, pero esta vez lo llevo hasta la habitación que compartían.

-¿Me vas a seguir jalando por toda la casa?-

-Solo busco donde hablar tranquilamente sin la presencia de esos demonios-

Sur suspiro cansadamente ya sabía de que se trataba, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, cruzo los brazos para ponerse a mirar atentamente al británico frente a él.

-Bien….soy todo oídos…-

-Dime….que…que…¿qué paso en el consultorio?-

-Después de que te desmayaste llame a varias personas, los únicos desocupados fueron tus hermanos, ellos me ayudaron a traerte a la casa-

-Eso no es lo que me interesa saber…-

-¿Ah no?-

-Sobre… el bebé…-

-¿Te interesa bastardo?-

-Claro que me interesa! ¿Qué eres estúpido, que no te das cuenta de cómo estoy?-

-Yo solo sé que te desmayaste al verlo…-

-Me desmaye porque sentí nervios, emoción, incertidumbre, ansiedad! No puedes poner todas esas cosas juntas en mi sin que colapse maldición!-

El británico hablo con tanta prisa que se pudo pálido por la falta de aire, el mexicano se sentía asombrado de ver como el escocés poco a poco iba liberando sus emociones y pensamientos, se lamento que el aun siguiera siendo un cofre respecto a eso.

-¿Qui…quieres…saber qué es?...-

-Si…-

Sur se acerco a un cajón que estaba cerca de la cama, de ahí saco un folder para entregárselo al pelirrojo. Escocia saco el contenido encontrándose con las fotos del ultrasonido, en ellas se marcaba el pequeño feto.

-¿Lo ves ahora?-

-Es….muy pequeño…-

-Que bobo eres….eso es obvio...la doctora dijo que tiene buena salud….y que es….un niño…-

El escocés no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, así que su futuro hijo seria un varón, se sentó junto al mexicano lo tomo por la cintura y con su otra mano tomo la mejilla de menor, luego lo beso como no lo había hecho hasta el momento, con cuidado y amor. Lo soltó después de unos minutos, el moreno estaba completamente sonrojado, jamás imagino que el pelirrojo lo besara de ese modo.

-No…no hagas eso…bastardo…es vergonzoso joder!-

-Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana mocoso….-

-¿Y quién te dio ese maldito derecho?-

-Me perteneces….así de simple…-

El británico estaba a punto de besar de nuevo al mexicano, cuando unas voces diferentes llenaron la habitación.

-Aaaaaw! Que lindos!-

-Siii! Me va a dar diabetes por tanta azúcar…-

Los gemelos irlandeses estaban recargados en la entrada de la habitación, hacían gestos raros y lanzaban besos al aire.

-Lárguense de aquí malditos desgraciados, si no quieren que los mate!-

-JAJAJA, que dramático es el futuro papá-

Los gemelos salieron corriendo muertos de risa, el británico mayor fue tras ellos mientras maldecía a más no poder. Por su parte Sur se quedo solo en la habitación con sus propios pensamientos, era obvio que se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo se sentía temeroso de fallar como padre, el momento de la verdad se acercaba cada vez más y no sabía si tendría la capacidad de manejarlo.

-Oye mocoso!- El llamado del escocés saco al mexicano de sus pensamientos.

- Que…¿Qué sucede?-

-Busca tu abrigo, darás un paseo conmigo y no te estoy preguntando…es una orden!-

Luego de decir aquellas palabras el pelirrojo volvió a desaparecer, el moreno se quedo perplejo luego de unos segundos soltó una risita, se sentía algo tonto ¿Por qué se sentía tan temeroso? Era obvio que para bien o para mal el británico estaba ahí para él y al parecer se estaba esforzando por hacerlo feliz, de algún modo el debía hacer lo mismo aunque aun no sabía bien como. Mientras salía de la habitación empezó acariciar su estomago.

-Vas a tener un padre muy cabezota…..pero sé que te va querer como nadie….-

…..Continuara…..

* * *

_**Lalalala~ un capi cortito, pero igual ojala les gusta, además el que sigue planeo hacerlo súper genial porque estaremos a nada de que los babies lleguen :D**_

_**Bueno así que dejen muchos nombres porque ya tomare mi decisión :D**_

_**Plis, plis, plis dejen reviews! **_

_**P.D: les dejo mi face para las chicas que me quieran agregar :D**_

_**Flaky Wn **_

_**(facebook).com(/)(flaky).(wn)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola, hola! Perdonen la demora ya saben porque bla, bla, bla….**_

_**Hay un asusto importante que debí aclarar desde que comenzó el fic y no sé porque cojones no lo hice….bueno…**_

_**El asunto es sobre la apariencia de mis mellizos México la cual me base en el trabajo de "GYRHS" y la pueden encontrar en deviantart, sus apariencias son exactamente esas pero la personalidad que les puse es de mi invención.**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Ya faltaban dos meses para que los bebés de los países nacieran, por lo tanto ya era tiempo de que se llevaba a cabo un Baby Shower, y las más indicadas para organizarlo eran Hungría, Seychelles, Liechtenstein y Ucrania.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en casa de Suiza, a petición de su hermanita, pero este no estaría presente pues ese tipo de cosas no le pegaban para nada, además quería darle espacio a su hermana a que se dirvitiera. El día de la celebración, las tres mujeres naciones corrían de un lado a otro por toda la casa del suizo decorando y arreglando todo para las visitas que no tardarían en llegar. Tenían preparada comida y actividades varias para que nadie se aburriera en toda la tarde.

Por otra parte, el Bad Friends Trio organizaban la "otra fiesta", la cede seria la casa del francés, la cual ya estaba llena hasta el tope con licores y botana, además para su entretenimiento algunos juegos de apuestas.

(…)

La hora de las fiesta llego, cada quien iba a la que más le convenía, en el baby shower no solo estaban los futuros "mamás", sino que también algunos países que podían considerarse muy tranquilos como para ir a la otra reunión, entre ellos estaban Japón, Islandia y Mónaco.

Poco a poco los países en cinta fueron llegando a la casa del suizo, eran recibidos por una enérgica húngara, sabían bien que su buen humor no solo se debía a la fiesta, si no que de algún modo les sacaría información para su fuente de datos privado.

Los mellizos México como era de esperarse al igual que los italianos llegaron juntos.

-Itzamma, Itzae! Bienvenidos chicos….que monos se ven! pasen a la sala, si gustan hay bocadillos…-

-Gracias Elizabeta….-

Contesto el moreno mayor bastante animado, pero el menor paso de largo sin siquiera saludar a la anfitriona.

-¿Aah…? ¿Por qué trae Itzae esa cara de ogro?-

-Anda de mal humor porque por lo que supe Allistor anda peor de lo usual, lo cela de todo…-

Para este punto la húngara tenia lista una libreta y una grabadora de mano.

-¿Sabes los detalles de eso?...trata de hacer más énfasis en la "intima" discusión!-

-Aaah…este….yo…aah…ya me….espera mi….carnal…-

Norte salió despavorido sabiendo que debía tener cuidado con hablar de mas sobre esas cosas y más si esta cerca de Hungría.

En la sala de la casa suiza casi todos estaban reunidos, ya solo faltaban un par de invitados, Ucrania se puso en medio de la habitación y llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Atención todos….vamos a comenzar con los juegos!-

Los más animados eran el italiano menor, Finlandia, Canadá y Norte. Obvio los demás también disfrutaban el ambiente pero su carácter no los dejaba ser sinceros, por ejemplo Romano, Noruega e Inglaterra.

(…)

Mientras tanto en la casa de Francia la celebración era totalmente diferente, todos bebían como si no hubiera mañana, se hacían bromas de lo más pesado y median habilidades como machos dominantes que querían aparentar ser.

Dinamarca, Escocia, Prusia y Estados Unidos se pudieron a competir a ver quien tomaba la cerveza más rápido y de un solo trago. España y Francia solo echaban porras para que sus amigos tomaran más rápido.

Alemania, Suecia y Rusia solo observaban, no es que no se divirtieran, solo que ellos se pueden considerar el ejemplo de la tranquilidad y del buen juicio, alguien tenía que serlo para poner orden si llegan a pasarse de la raya.

El ánimo entre los chicos estaba bastante elevado, tenían buenas razones para celebrar, de pronto el americano con complejo de héroe quiso hacer las cosas algo más emocionantes.

-JAJAJA! EEEY GUYS! ¿Qué les parece hacer algo interesante?-

-¿Ahora qué locura tienes en mente gordo?...- Dijo el escocés mientras hacía círculos de humo con su cigarro.

-Me da mucho gusto que preguntes Ally! Bien chicos por lo que tengo entendido, los pequeños nacerán mas o menos al mismo tiempo ¿no?-

-En parte tienes razón mon ami~ ¿Qué con eso?-

-¿A quién le gustaría hacer una apuesta con el héroe?!-

-¿Una apuesta?!- Dijeron varios al unisonó.

-Of course! Una apuesta sobre que baby nacerá primero!-

-No estoy seguro si eso sea correcto….-

Comento ahora el alemán siendo la voz de la razón como siempre, el sueco tenía el mismo pensamiento pero como no era de muchas palabras, agradeció que pudieran expresarlas por él.

-Ooooh! Vamos West! No seas tan estricto, además es solo una apuesta entre muy viejos conocidos…kesesese!-

-¿Entonces que dicen?...-

Volvió a insistir el estadounidense con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, todos se quedaron pensando un poco sobre el asunto, hasta que cierto español dio el primer paso.

-Uuummm...¿Por qué no?...puede resultar divertido…-

-Si mon ami Antonie entra…entonces no hay problema…-

-Keseses! Mi asombrosa persona piensa igual, ¿De qué clase de apuesta estamos hablando?-

-Todos entran con diez grandes, el primer baby que nazca, el padre se lo lleva todo…-

Ante ese tipo de apuestas, hasta al Ruso no le empezó a parecer tan mala idea la dichosa apuesta, todos terminaron accediendo, algunos un poco mas resignados como el alemán y el sueco.

La fiesta continúo con más apuestas sin sentido y beber llegar al fondo de los barriles de cerveza y las botellas de vino.

(….)

De regreso al baby shower, el buen ambiente no había bajado ni un poco, las actividades que pensaron las chicas fueron tan bien aceptadas que hasta los más amargados se estaban divirtiendo, incluso Austria llego a participar.

Mientras los mexicanos comían algunos bocadillos, decidieron ponerse al día con las cosas que les habían pasado, pues para ellos era la primera vez que realmente estaban lejos el uno del otro, pero no se sentían mal por eso, ambos sabían que es parte del gran cambio de vida que están teniendo.

-Dime carnalito ¿se está comportando el bruto de Allistor?-

-Define comportar….-

-JAJAJA! No hay remedio, la verdad no sé ni porque estas con el…-

-Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, en esas cosas no se manda-

-Supongo que tienes razón, mientras el sentimiento valla en las dos direcciones, creo que es tolerable-

-Y…tu… ¿ya sabes qué será?...-

-Si…. ¿y tú?...-

-Si….-

México del Sur estaba algo apenado, jamás imagino que tendría ese tipo de pláticas con su hermano, este por otro lado lo tomo con la mayor calma del mundo. De repente fueron jalados por Ucrania y Seychelles, pues iba a comenzar una nueva ronda de juego y querían que todos participaran.

(…)

La fiesta termino de modo tranquilo, cada país empezó a regresar a donde estaban viviendo con sus parejas. Norte y Sur se despidieron con algo de pesar, a pesar de todo seguían siendo hermanos y el estar lejos el uno del otro si les daba algo de nostalgia.

Entrada la madrugada, el moreno menor llego a su casa, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, asumió que el escocés aun no había llegado y ciertamente no eso le sorprendía. Se encamino hacia su habitación para descansar.

Cuando paso por la habitación de TV se encontró con los gemelos irlandeses, estaban profundamente dormidos uno al lado del otro tirados en el suelo, a su alrededor había restos de palomitas de maíz, papas fritas y otras chucherías, en la TV ya solo quedaba la estática.

El mexicano solo sonrió, ese par se había quedado en la casa desde lo de Escocia y su desmayo, con la escusa que era para ayudar al moreno pues su hermano era muy bestia.

Sur los apreciaba, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo solo se dedicaba a molestar al británico mayor, pero aun así se preocupaban por todos. El moreno apago la TV y tapo a los irlandeses con una manta antes de irse a su habitación a dormir.

(….)

Una nueva mañana comenzó, la luz del sol pego de lleno en un rostro que claramente hizo un gesto de disgusto ante esto. Poco a poco unos ojos se fueron abriendo, revelando unos orbes color jade perteneciente a un gruñón escocés.

El susodicho se incorporo un poco, pese a su migraña debía saber que había pasado y donde se encontraba, la resaca lo estaba matando.

Lo primero que percibió fue un duro piso alfombrado, al parecer ahí había pasado la noche, froto sus ojos y paseo la mirada por la habitación donde se encontraba, vio una escena digna de una película de horror.

Cuerpos sema desnudos regados por todo el lugar, cubrían pisos y muebles por igual, y cuando sus ojos llegaron a la mesa de centro, verdaderamente sintió el horror hasta la medula, pues ahí se encontraba un francés muy velludo completamente desnudo, dormía boca arriba dejando ver por completo su Torre Eiffel.

Escocia no recordaba cómo había terminado la fiesta, todo gracias a los efectos del alcohol, pero le rezaba a todas las deidades conocidas que el francés no se halla propasado con él.

Fue cuando reparo en observarse a sí mismo, no traía camisa y en su abdomen estaba dibujado con un marcador algunos garabatos, justo en el centro con letras grandes decía "The Hero Was Here". Ya sabía quién sería su primera víctima a la que le caería su furia, afortunadamente sus pantalones estaban en su lugar, lo que lo alivio un poco.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de pararse cuando un quejido proveniente d su lado llamo su atención, al mirar se encontró con Dinamarca, el cual estaba en el mismo estado que él, la única diferencia es que su cara también tenía garabatos con marcador.

Escocia bufo molesto, por fin se puso de pie, aunque torpemente, ahí fue cuando tuvo un mejor panorama del lugar. Ahora recordaba que estaba en la casa del francés y la noche anterior había celebrado con los demás países, todos los que habían asistido a la fiesta estaban noqueados por la borrachera, incluso de quienes menos pensó se encontraban en el mismo estado, dígase de Alemania que aunque conservaba toda su ropa, se veía despeinado y desarreglado, lo mismo iba para el sueco que hasta sus lentes estaban chuecos.

Observo un poco más, vio a Prusia y España en el piso durmiendo uno abrazado del otro, Estados unidos también estaba en el piso, pero su camina se encontraba sujeta por una tubería clavada, fue cuando vio al ruso en uno de los sillones, que le quedaba chico para su altura, dormido aun con una botella de vodka en su mano.

El pelirrojo trataba por todos los medios no pasar la vista donde se encontraba el francés, ya había visto suficiente de él, de por vida. Así que mejor busco su camisa, camino por la habitación tratando de no pisar a nadie y salió sin más del lugar, ya tenía urgencia por llegar a casa con su moreno.

(…)

Mientras tanto, los irlandeses y el mexicano preparaban el desayuno en la casa del segundo, Sur se sentía un poco preocupado y su cara lo delataba sin querer, Irlanda lo abrazo por el hombro para reconfortarlo, imaginaba a que se debía ese estado de ánimo.

-Animo Juanitoooo~, el bruto de mi hermano llegara en cualquier momento, no te preocupes…-

-¿Quién está preocupado maldición?...-

Con el seño fruncido el moreno salió de la cocina, el otro irlandés se acerco a su hermano.

-Que se le va hacer….un terco para otro terco…-

-Solo esperemos que nuestro sobrino no salga el doble de terco….-

-Qué horror!- Dijeron los gemelos al unisonó mientras hacían gestos dramáticos.

Sur se había ido a la sala a leer como luego hacia cuando estaba algo solo, desde que despertó se había sentido un poco mal algo más de lo normal, pero no le tomo importancia, pensó que se debía a que el británico pelirrojo aun no aparecía, trato de calmarse y pensar en otra cosa regresando a su lectura, cuando el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose llamo su atención, salto de sillón y fue a recibir a quien imaginaba había llegado.

-Con una chingada Allistor! ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar a esta hora?... ¿Quién madre te crees para pre….-

Sur se quedo sin habla al tener enfrente al británico, lo empezó a ver detenidamente, se llevo una mano a la boda y se giro para darle la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa mocoso, que recibimiento es ese?-

Antes de que Escocia pudiera acercarse a su pareja, los gemelos aparecieron para recibir también al recién llegado.

-Valla hermano….hasta que apareces-

-Así de intensa debió esta la…..-

Los irlandeses también se quedaron en silencio observando muy detenidamente a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos en esta casa?-

A los gemelos se les formo una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, ya no podían aguantar más y estallaron en risas, Sur que estaba de espaldas con la mano en la boca le ocurrió lo mismo, ya no podía contener la carcajada. Los tres se desbarataban de risa, mientras que el escocés se le subía los colores al rostro por el coraje que estaba pasando.

-Con un carajo! ¿De qué mierda se ríen?-

Sur seguía con su ataque de risa, se acerco al pelirrojo para tomarlo de la mano, lo llevo hasta un espejo. El escocés contemplo su reflejo un momento y todo cobro sentido, además que su ira aumento.

En su cara había más garabatos con marcador, el había pensado que solo abdomen había sido manchado, pero le paso igual que al danés. Tenía pintado unos bigotes con rulos, en sus mejillas cosas al azar y en su frente con letras grandes y bien marcadas estaba escrita la palabra "OGRO".

-Hoy va correr sangre…..-

Escocia hablo de un modo tan sombrío que le dio escalofríos al moreno, el británico saco una espada de quien sabe dónde y se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

El mexicano lo abrazo por detrás, pegando su cabeza a la espalda del mayor y deteniendo su paso.

-Joder Allistor, solo lávalo y ya está….pero con una chingada…..no te vayas maldición….quédate…con…conm…-

El escocés sintió que esas palabras le apretaban el corazón, se giro para poder abrazar al menor y poder besarlo como ya ansiaba desde que llego.

-Mejor ve a prepararme el baño mocoso….-

-No seas bestia, ¿Te cuenta mucho pedir las cosas por favor bastardo?-

-Si!...ahora haz lo que te pedí!-

Escocia sonrió cínicamente, el mexicano solo rodo los ojos, a veces no podía con ese hombre tan malhumorado, se giro y salió en dirección al baño pasando junto a unos irlandeses que aun se retorcían de risa en el piso.

Mientras el moreno se alejaba el pelirrojo lo miraba con mucha atención, le gustaba sentirse necesitado por el menor, pensaba que esa pancita que se le había formado hacia que se viera aun mas adorable de lo que creía que era, aunque eso no era algo que él fuera a decir en frente de nadie.

Antes de que el pelirrojo de dirigiera al baño, arrojo al patio a dos ruidosos irlandeses, ya se encontraba hastiado de su risa. En el baño Escocia trataba de borra los garabatos que traía en el cuerpo, así que Sur se dispuso hacer un postre para bajarle el mal humor a su pareja, después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ya había aprendido algunas cosas útiles de cómo lidiar con ese carácter tan temperamental.

El menor mezclaba los ingredientes con cuidado, cuando de repente una gran pulsada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Aaaahg! Carajo… ¿Qué fue eso?...será mejor que me recueste….-

Una nueva pulsada de dolor lo invadió, a cada momento se estaban volviendo más frecuentes.

-N…no puede ser que…..aaahg….-

Ya no había duda las contracciones habían empezado, el dolor no lo dejaba caminar, necesitaba avisarle al escocés o a alguien, pero estaba completamente solo en la cocina. Sur estaba muy asustado y la voz no le salía, de repente oyó que alguien se acercaba.

-Ese bruto nos evento muy duro….-

-Lo sé hermano, arruino mi chaleco favorito-

Cuando los irlandeses entraron a la cocina encontraron a Sur pálido y con los ojos llorosos, tenia agarrado su estomago y se doblaba de dolor.

-Aaagh….ya…ya viene!-

Los gemelos quedaron en shock por cinco segundos, luego una especie de alarma interna sonó en sus cabezas y ambos gritaron.

Irlanda fue al lado del sur de México para ayudarlo e Irlanda del Sur fue corriendo a buscar a su hermano, entro al baño derribando la puerta de una patada causando un gran sobre salto por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa maldito demonio?!-

-ALLISTOOOOOOOOOR! Ya viene!-

-Habla bien estúpido!...¿ya viene quien?...-

-EL BEBÈ!-

Escocia palideció y salió del baño cual bala, cogió unos pantalones junto con una playera, cuando llego a la entrada Sur ya estaba en el auto esperando.

-Hermano apúrate! Las contracciones son cada vez más frecuentes!-

Irlanda le aventó las llaves a Escocia, este subió al auto y salió como rayo en dirección al hospital, en la entrada el otro gemelo aguardaba por su hermano.

-Aun faltaban dos meses….¿No es raro?...-

-Considerando todas las circunstancias y lo que somos…..no realmente…..-

Por las calles el pelirrojo conducía mas rápido que Vin Diesel en Rápidos y Furioso, el moreno iba respirando rápidamente como había leído en libros que debía hacerlo, las contracciones lo estaban matando.

-Aaagh….uff…uff…bastardo….ve más rápido….uff…uff….por favor Allistor…..aaaagh….no aguanto…..-

-Casi llegamos mocoso….aguanta un poco mas….Itzae…-

El británico jamás había sentido tanto pánico en su vida como en ese momento, valiéndole madres todas las reglas de tráfico vehicular habidas y por haber, llegaron al hospital. Bajo al mexicano tomándolo en sus brazos estilo nupcial, bramo a las enfermeras y a la doctora loca que los atendía para que lo ayudaran, en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban preparando a Sur para llevarlo al quirófano.

Mientras el mexicano iba en la camilla llamo al británico.

-Maldito cejòn!...aaahg….mas te vale que te quedes conmigo….uff…uff…uff…..uuugh…yo…yo… tengo miedo…maldición….uuugh….-

Escocia apretó fuerte la mano de Sur y lo más calmadamente que su mente le permitía le dijo.

-Aun eres un bobo….no te dejaría por nada del mundo…torpe mocoso…-

Así ambas naciones se adentraron al quirófano para recibir al fruto de su amor.

* * *

_**No puedo creer que llegara hasta punto en la historia, la verdad al principio me fue difícil el capitulo, luego casi, casi se escribió solo.**_

_**Bueno a mis lectoras gracias por el seguimiento de mi fic, no las defraudare seguiré hasta donde mi loca mente me lo permita :P**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo y….REVIEW PLIIIIIISS!**_

_**Ciao~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ya de vagaciones! Jejej ¿que cool no? Pues no! xD naaa no me hagan caso ando muy hiperactiva, más abajo nos leemos con aclaraciones.**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Sur estaba en el quirófano, una decena de doctores estaban a su alrededor, comandados por aquella ginecóloga extravagante. Los doctores por más que lo intentaron no lograron sacar al pelirrojo británico, este les ladro y los amenazo para que los dejara quedarse en el lugar, además que no soltaba la mano de su moreno.

Los doctores decidieron que no podían perder más tiempo discutiendo con alguien tan terco, le pusieron una bata para evitar la contaminación y procedieron a aplicarle anestesia local al mexicano. Los gritos de dolor no cesaban en ningún momento, eso ponía más histérico al británico, pudo ver como empezaban a meterle cuchillo al estomago de su pareja, su cara palideció.

Escocia cerraba los ojos, tenia sujeta con fuerza la mano de Sur, la puso en su frente tratando de calmarse, sabía que lo necesitaban y no podía fallar en un momento tan crucial. La sangre salía por todos lados, los doctores no dejaban de pasarse instrumentos quirúrgicos, el poco aguante que tenía Escocia en toda esa situación estaba a punto de llevárselo el demonio.

Cuando Sur y Escocia creyeron que sus almas dejaban sus cuerpos, lo escucharon. Un llanto potente, el llanto de un bebé que salía para encontrarse con el mundo. Escocia abrió los ojos y vio como de los brazos de la doctora limpiaban a un pequeño niño, rosado y regordete, luego llego otra enfermera para cubrirlo con una manta de color azul.

El pequeño tenía su cabello de color negro y en medio de su cabeza un rulito rebelde, igual que su "madre" aunque el rulo de Sur estaba en su en medio de su frente, sus pequeños ojos habían salido de color jade, igual que el "padre".

La doctora se acerco a las naciones, con la cara cansada pero satisfecha, les entrego el pequeño bulto mientras decía.

-Esto ya lo sabían pero….es un niño y está en perfectas condiciones, felicidades….-

El mexicano tomo en brazos a su recién nacido hijo, era la cosita más perfecta que había visto en todos sus años (y miren que son muchos), lo apretó contra su pecho y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Bienvenido al mundo pequeño….-

El escocés no daba crédito a lo que veía, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como su cuerpo se lo permitía, acerco su mano temblorosa a la cabeza del bebe y la puso sobre esta, en ese momento sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Es….es….aaah….-

No le salían las palabras por más que lo intentaba, algo cálido invadió todo su cuerpo mientras veía al mexicano cargar dulcemente a su hijo. Puso una mano en su rostro para que no lo vieran soltar un par de lágrimas. De repente una enfermera se acerco a ellos.

-Disculpen, debo llevarme al bebé al cunero, cuando lo trasladen a su habitación se lo entregare de nuevo joven Hernández-

El moreno no estuvo muy contento con eso, pero tuvo que acceder, entrego a su preciado paquete y vio como la enfermera salía de la sala, el no podía moverse mucho pues lo estaban cerrando, aunque no tardaría nada en sanar aun así debía ser cuidadoso, Escocia se separo un poco de él y le dijo con voz seria.

-No te preocupes mocoso, yo lo estaré vigilando…no dejare que nadie le haga daño….-

Le dio un rápido beso en la frente y luego salió de la sala también empujando a cuanto doctor se cruzaba por su camino, pronto llego a los cuneros, se planto en frente del vidrio y los dioses saben que nadie lo iba a mover de ahí.

Después de buscar un poco encontró a su vástago, era imposible no reconocerlo, saco lo mejor de ambos padres aunque para su gusto sus cejas no eran tan pobladas, lastima por eso. Pasaba el tiempo y no se movía de su lugar, era como una estatua viviente, luego cayó en cuenta que no era el único padre en el lugar. Varios más estaban pegados al vidrio tratando de ver mejor a sus hijos o hijas.

Sonrió de lado complacido, de algún modo las cosas iban mejor de lo que alguna vez lo imagino, tal vez después de todo no era tan malo ser papá, veía a su hijo con la mayor ternura posible cuando un par de brazos se recargaron en sus hombros, desasiendo por completo su momento de tranquilidad.

-Buenooooo hermanitoooo~….¿nos vas a presentar a nuestros sobrino?-

-Nos morimos de ansiedad por conocerlo!-

Los gemelos irlandeses estaban a cada lado del escocés mientras tenían sus brazos alrededor de su hermano.

-Lárguense malditos demonios….jamás lo van a conocer, no mientras viva!-

-Buuuu! Que malo eres Allistor….T_T-

-Si eres malo!-

-Váyanse a llorar a otro lado!-

-Bueno pues…..tendremos que ir con el pequeño Itzae para que nos deje conocerlo!-

-Además tendrán que llegar a casa tarde o temprano…-

-¿Cuándo se van a largar de nuevo a sus jodidas casas?!-

-Jamás! Jujujuju-

Escocia estaba a punto de perder su poca paciencia con sus hermanos cuando una enfermera llamo su atención.

-Señor Kirkland….el joven Hernández ya está en su habitación y llevaremos a su bebé en breve…-

Apenas oyeron esas palabras, los irlandeses salieron corriendo en busca del mexicano, el escocés salió tras ellos para impedir su cometido. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se peleaban por abrir la puerta, causaron una conmoción al entrar y caer de cara al suelo. Desde la cama Sur los veía con cara de sorpresa.

-Con un carajo compórtense! Están en un hospital maldición! Además van a despertar al bebé!-

Desde el suelo los tres británicos observaban la cama donde estaba el moreno, en sus brazos estaba un bulto de color azul, Escocia fue el primero en ponerse de pie y acercarse a la cama, se quedo parado a un lado para no incomodar al mexicano y contempló a su hijo mientras dormía tranquilamente.

Los gemelos también se pusieron de pie y se quedaron observando detenidamente a su nuevo sobrino, ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

-Lástima que no saco las cejas Kirkland!-

-Pero es tan monoooooo~-

Escocia vio a sus hermanos con algo de seriedad, suspiro derrotado, no era el momento de pelear con sus hermanos, su familia estaba creciendo y le guste o no esos gemelos forman parte de ella. El mexicano menor tomo la mano del pelirrojo para llamar su atención.

-Oye bastardo…hay que escoger un nombre para el enano….-

-Oh! Oh! Nosotros queremos escoger!-

-Antes muerto que dejar que ustedes demonios le pongan nombre a mi hijo!-

-Deja de gritar maldito que lo vas a despertar!-

El pelirrojo hizo mueca de fastidio, puso su mano en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar todos los nombres posibles para un niño, hasta se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, de repente su mente se ilumino.

-Bueno mocoso….si estás de acuerdo….me gustaría que se llamara…Ian…-

-Ummm…Ian Kirkland Hernández….no suena mal….me gusta-

De repente los gemelos sacaron confeti en pequeños cohetes y empezaron a gritar como estuvieran en medio de la fiesta y hacían poses de felicidad.

-Hurra! Nuestro sobrino se llama Ian! Hurra!-

Tanto ruido proveniente de los irlandeses provocó que el pequeño despertara y comenzara a llorar con fuerza, al ver esto Escocia repartió un par de zapes antes de sacar a sus hermanos de la sala de una patada. Sur por su parte calmaba a su hijo lo mejor que podía, se le ocurrió un método infalible, empezó a entonar con su voz una suave melodía.

*-"Nehuatl nictlazotla in centzontototl icuicauh,

nehuatl nictlazotla in chalchihuitl Itlapaliz

ihuan in ahuiacmeh xochimeh;

zan oc cenca noicniuhtzin in tlacatl,

Nehuatl nictlazotla"-

El pequeño se quedo de nuevo dormido ante la mirada atenta del británico, luego se acerco de nuevo a su pareja y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Una vieja canción de mi casa….-

-Estoy muerto de cansancio….-

Sur se recorrió un poco dándole más espacio al pelirrojo en la cama.

-Duerme bastardo, lo has hecho bien….-

Escocia se recostó y abrazo al moreno por la cintura mientras trataba de descansar.

-También duerme mocoso, tú lo necesitas mas….yo estaré aquí…-

Sur acomodo a su pequeño, y se pego al escocés, después de unos momentos ambos quedaron sumidos completamente al mundo de los sueños.

(….)

En la sala de espera del hospital los irlandeses hacían pucheros porque Escocia los había botado de la habitación.

-Ese amargado! Ni porque nació su hijo puede ser más amable….-

-Es como pedirle a la marea que se detenga….-

-Sabes….deberíamos llamar a Arthur para darle las buenas nuevas….porque no creo que Allistor lo haga-

-Estaba pensando justo eso…-

Irlanda saco su celular y marco el número, pero después de un rato nadie contesto.

-Esto es raro….nadie contesta…..-

-Prueba llamando al gordo….-

Y así lo hizo, ahora marco del numero del estadounidense, cuando estaba a punto de colgar atendieron la llama.

-Hello? Diga rápido estoy ocupado!-

-Ahh..Alfred….Soy el hermano de Arthur…. Cailean Kirkland-O'Hara represento a Irlanda ¿Puedo hablar con él?-

-Eso es imposible! Arthy está teniendo a nuestro bebé….lo siento tengo que colgar!-

Y como lo había dicho el rubio, colgó dejando al irlandés con el teléfono en el oído y con la boca bien abierta.

-Bueno hermano…. ¿qué te dijo?-

-Arthur también está teniendo ya a su hijo!-

Ambos pusieron pose tipo "Regular Show" mientras se veían emocionados.

-OOOOOOOOOH!-

-Tenemos que ir a verlo inmediatamente-

-Y esperemos que el gordo no nos arroje! JAJAJA!-

Ya se encargarías de avisarle luego al mexicano y al escocés gruñón, ahora tenían que alegrarle más aun el día a su otro hermano.

(…)

Escocia y el Sur de México dormían plácidamente con su precioso retoño en medio de ellos, en aquella habitación de hospital. Todo pudo seguir así por un buen rato si no fuera por la intromisión de un celular que comenzó a sonar sin dar tregua de parar.

El moreno despertó de golpe buscando el condenado aparato con la vista, el británico también despertó bruscamente, aunque obviamente reaccionó mucho peor, gruño mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a encontrar el dispositivo y azotarlo contra la primera pared que tuviera en frente. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos a punto de lanzarlo el mexicano llamo su atención, mientras seguía arrullando al pequeño para que no despertara.

-Allistor! No seas bestia….contesta primero puede algo importante, además no rompas ese maldito celular que es mío!-

-TSK!-

Sin nada de ganas el pelirrojo contesto el teléfono que seguía sonando sin parar.

-¿Quién demonios es y qué carajo quiere?...- hablo Escocia casi gruñendo.

-Juju! No pensé que contestarías hermanito….-

-Maldito desgraciado! ¿No los había corrido ya?!-

-Pero si no estamos en el hospital, estamos donde Arthur….- Respondió el irlandés con voz de "haciendo un puchero"

-¿Y por qué demonios están ustedes con él?-

-Mal, mal, mal… Allistor si no eres más amable no te diré nada…y te quedaras con la cochina duda! JUJU!-

Escocia tuvo que contener de nuevo las ganas de azotar el celular en la pared, gruño y le paso el teléfono al mexicano que estaba en la cama, este lo tomo confundido.

-¿Es para mí?...-

-Habla con ese maldito…..los demonios de se fueron donde está el conejo…y no me dicen porque…-

Sur tuvo que aguantarse su risa, el pelirrojo también tenía su lado chismoso, mas cuando se trata de sus hermanos y verlo hacer pucheros por que no le decían las cosas hacían verlo lindo, suspiro tomando el celular, en ese momento se oían las voces de los irlandeses hablando entre ellos.

-No respondió…. ¿y ahora?-

-Seguro que te dejo hablando solo….tan típico del bruto de Allistor….-

-¿Chicos?...Soy Itzae ¿Qué está ocurriendo?...-

-Ooooh! Itzae! ¿Te dio el teléfono a ti?...ese movimiento no lo esperamos…valla que estas cambiando a nuestro hermano….jajajaja!-

El mexicano solo se agarraba las sienes, ese par podían ser tan entrometidamente desesperantes a veces, era mejor no seguirles el juego, ya había aprendido que eso solo resulta mil veces peor.

-Están en la casa de Arthur ¿no es así?-

-Aaaah….noooooo…..estamos en la casa del gordo!-

Irlanda del sur le arrebato a su gemelo el celular para ahora hablar el, quería darle la buena noticia de una vez.

-Arthy está teniendo a su bebé! Llamamos al gordo para molestarlo y nos enteramos!-

De nuevo otro arrebatamiento de celular, ahora hablaba Irlanda.

-Te llamaremos pronto para contarte toooodoooo! Hay que avisarle a todo el mundo que nuestros sobrinos llegaron ya!-

Después de eso la llamada termino, la cara del mexicano expedía mucha sorpresa, Escocia ya estaba de nuevo al lado de su pareja, listo para enterarse de todo.

-¿Y qué querían esos demonios?...-

Sur sacudió su cabeza y regreso a la realidad.

-Este no es el momento para que estés de gruñón, Arthur está teniendo a su bebé!-

Escocia abrió los ojos de par en par y sentía que la mandíbula se le iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero antes de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos el celular sonó de nuevo, esta vez contesto el mexicano.

-¿Si….diga?-

-Oh, eres tu Itzae que alivio….-

Era la voz de la ucraniana que sonaba al otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Yekaterina?...si soy yo…. ¿Qué pasa?...-

-OH! Primero que nada... felicidades por tu bebé, supe que ya nació….-

-¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido?-

-Recibí un mensaje de texto en masa para todos avisando de eso….-

De nuevo el mexicano se empezó a sobar las sienes, sabía bien quienes fueron los autores de eso, el quería a visar a todo el mundo de una mejor manera, pero esos gemelos actuaban en una sintonía totalmente diferente.

-Gracias Yekaterina….este enano parece que si nació con *torta bajo el brazo…jeje…-

-Ya lo quiero conocer…jeje…Oh si… te llame de inicio para avisarte que el joven Itzamma también está teniendo al suyo, yo me quede preparando todo para su llegada a casa…-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÈ?! No lo puedo creer!...-

-Si verdad… nos tomo por sorpresa a todos, mi hermano estaba fuera atendiendo cosas con su jefe….pero cuando Toris le aviso llego derribando la puerta, los otros bálticos lo acompañaron al hospital…-

-Menos mal….jeje…-

Sur trataba de imaginar toda esa escena y no morir de risa imaginando la cara del Ruso, el menos su hermano no podría estar mejor cuidado.

-Te dejo descansar Itzae…se que te estás recuperando de la cesare, debemos reunirnos pronto-

-Dalo por hecho! Nos vemos-

-до швидкої зустрічі (hasta pronto)-

La llamada finalizó, el mexicano sentía un calorcito interno aun mas grande que antes, abrazo a su pequeño con aun mas ternura, en verdad debían reunirse todos y hacer una fiesta de lo más grande para celebrar a los niños que llegaron a mundo.

-¿Qué paso mocoso?...-

El escocés había escuchado parte de la llamada, al menos sabía que había llamado Ucrania, el porqué es lo que trataba de averiguar.

-Mi carnal está teniendo a su bebe también! Casi no lo creo! Que nervios…. ¿qué será? Sobrino o sobrina…. ¿Sera igual de canijo que mi hermano? Jajajaja-

-Esto parece una locura….-

-¿Qué estas…..?-

Antes de terminar de preguntar, el aparato sonó de nuevo, ese celular parecía no quererles dar un descanso ese día, el tono era de varios mensajes en masa que estaban llegando.

-Sabes bastardo….creo que tienes razón….-

-¿EH?...-

El pelirrojo se pego al moreno para leer los mensajes que llegaban sin parar, al parecer la idea de los irlandeses le gusto a más de uno. Los mensajes decían lo siguiente:

_**De: Bella (Bélgica)**_

_**Para: TODOS**_

_**Mensaje:**__ Como soy la única disponible me di a la tarea de anunciar a todos que los pequeños de Lovinito y Felicianito ya nacieron! :3 están súper monos! Pronto mas info! :3_

_**De: Elizabeta (Hungría)**_

_**Para: TODOS**_

_**Mensaje:**__ Oow! \^o^/ No lo puedo creer! El fiú (hijo) de Rode ya nació y esta lindo! Lástima que se parezca tanto al idiota de Gilbert ¬o¬ Pero aun así está muy lindo! *o*_

_**De: Francis (Francia)**_

_**Para: TODOS**_

_**Mensaje:**__ Mes amis! France-niisan tiene el placer de anunciar que mi amado Matthew acaba de tener a nuestra preciosa hija, no era de dudar que sería todo un encanto, la muestra más obvia de belleza y encanto juntas en una personita!_

Sur rodo los ojos al leer el mensaje, no se imaginaba como seria la pequeña si salía igual de "modesta" que el francés.

_**De: **_**Mathias**_** (Dinamarca)**_

_**Para: TODOS**_

_**Mensaje:**__ El rey de los nórdicos debe hacer un gran anuncio! Mis descendientes con el lindo de Noru han llegado a este mundo! Y no solo es uno….si no que son dos hermosas bellezas que sin duda heredaron mi genialidad!..._

_P.D: Respecto al idiota de _Berwald, ya también nació su hijo….pero no es tan lindo como mis niña!

_**De: Alfred (E.U)**_

_**Para: TODOS**_

_**Mensaje:**__ Obvio el héroe tienen que contarle a todos que sus pequeños han nacido! JAJAJA! Arthy hizo un trabajo genial! Son tan lindos y se parecen tanto a mí, serán muy heroicos cuando crezcan no hay duda! Todos están invitados a mi casa a comer hamburguesas para celebrar JAJAJA!_

_**De: Ivan (Rusia)**_

_**Para: TODOS**_

_**Mensaje: **__Como todos están con esto Ivan también quiere participar….el amor de mi vida Itzamma dio a luz a un precioso varón, Ivan esta que muere de felicidad!._

El moreno sonreía con verdadera felicidad, sentía alegría por todos que podían vivir lo mismo que el, de repente le dio la idea de mandar mensaje a todos el también, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar a escribir un nuevo mensaje llego a su teléfono.

_**De: Allistor (Escocia)**_

_**Para: TODOS**_

_**Mensaje: **__Todos son unos malditos escandaloso, pero me importa un bledo los demás porque mi hijo a nacido, obviamente saco lo mejor de mí y del mocoso de Itzae, pronto les daré el honor que conozcan a mi primogénito…..me siento….bastante bien con esto…._

El Sur de México dejo de ver la pantalla de su celular para poder ver al británico que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, este guardaba su propio celular en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Allistor…..-

De repente el pelirrojo se acerco a la cama de nuevo, el moreno creía que se había vuelto loco o que estaba delirando por el esfuerzo de la operación, pues veía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor.

-¿Pu…puedo…car… cargar al..al..enano…?-

Sur sonrió tiernamente ante la petición, no podía evitar pensar que ese hombre tan terco y testarudo se estaba ablandando, con una mano le hizo señas para que se acercara y se sentara en la cama.

-Coloca tus brazos de este modo bastardo…si no Ian estará muy incomodo…-

Escocia imitaba la pose del menor, de pronto este depósito el pequeño en los brazos del británico. De primera impresión se quedo estático, no movió ni un musculo por los nervios, jamás en todos los siglos había hecho eso.

-Relájate Allistor….está dormido…jajaja ni que te fuera a morder! –

-Cállate mocoso!...-

De repente el pequeño empezó a despertar, abrió sus ojos jades para encontrarse con el rostro del escocés que también lo veía detenidamente, Sur se inclino un poco para verlo.

-Hola pequeño….Ian…este hombre es tu papá…..no le hagas caso a su cara de ogro…el jamás te lastimaría….y antes de eso yo mataría al cabròn…..-

El mayor solo levanto una ceja mientras Sur lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona, el pequeño se empezó a mover inquieto, y Escocia no sabía qué hacer pero de repente la manita del bebé atrapo uno de sus enormes dedos, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la pequeña criatura que tenia frente de él, que debía cuidar y proteger a toda costa

* * *

**Wujuuu! Capitulo terminado…un poco meloso para mis estándares pero está bien :D**

**Espero que les guste también ya nos vemos en el próximo jajaj aunque estoy de vaga aun así ps salgo de viaje y no sé cuando suba el siguiente, donde conocerán mas a los nuevos pequeños :D**

**Dejen review no sean malas, dejen mi galletita para el alma T_T**

***** Amo el canto del zenzontle: Poema prehispánico de Nezahualcoyotl

*****Torta bajo el brazo: Que el niño nace con suerte.

P.D: alguien se anima a hacer el dibujo de Ian o de los otros pequeños?


	15. Chapter 15

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD! **_

_**Hola mis amores, regrese de mi viaje (aunque hubiera querido que durara mas) y bueno claro que no iba a dejar abandonado el fic, así que perdonen la espera y sigamos :D**_

_**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

La emoción que embargaba a las naciones no podía compararse con nada, y como hacerlo si el nacimiento de un hijo es una alegría sin igual, pero como todo en la vida las cosas no pueden ser siempre felices y ahora con los nuevos bebes en este mundo había que dejar algunas cosas en orden para que ellos no sufrieran por nada. Por esa razón un mes después del nacimiento masivo se convoco a todos los países a una reunión extra oficial, solo ellos podían saber de qué se trataba.

Creían que no era buena idea que los jefes de cada nación se enteraran de los pequeños, pues es difícil saber cómo pueden reaccionar los humanos. La reunión se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Japón ya que este se ofreció.

En la casa del japones se preparaba todo para le llagada de los invitados pero no estaba solo, un dormilón griego lo ayudaba a pesar de su pereza.

-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda Karpusi-san, gracias a usted todo estará listo antes de lo que planeé-

-Kiku….ya te he dicho…..que no….me trates tan formalmente…..solo….dime por…mi nombre….-

El japonés se sonrojo un poco, era cierto que desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a salir con el griego pero aun le costaba no ser tan educado.

-Si disculpe Karpu….digo…Heracles-san….-

Para el griego era imposible enojarse con el japonés, su modo solo provocaba que lo viera mas tiernamente, antes de que Grecia pudiera ir sobre su presa llamaron a la puerta, el japonés ajeno a lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle fue a recibir a los visitantes.

-Ivan-san, Itzamma-san qué bueno que han llegado pasen y pónganse cómodos…-

-Que atento Kiku…siempre tan respetuoso…jeje-

-Parece que somos los primeros en llegar da~-

-Está en lo correcto Ivan-san…pero dudo que tarden en llegar los demás…-

Fue entonces que el japonés reparo en el pequeño bultito que se encontraba cargando el Norte de Mexico. Se le quedo mirando muy detenidamente, los bebés no le eran ajeno, pero el hijo de dos países ya son palabras mayores.

-Ohh...vamos Kiku…acércate…mi retoño no muerde…aun…jajaja me da la impresión que ya quieres conocerlo-

-En verdad estoy muy curioso por conocer al hijo de Itzamma-san, pero me parece correcto esperar a los demás y hacer una presentación formal entre todos…-

-Jamás cambias Kiku….jajaja!-

Mientras el griego escoltaba al mexicano y al ruso donde seria la junta se oyó un gran alboroto en la puerta, el japonés se apresuro a ver lo que ocurría. A un metro de la entrada más o menos un escocés muy molesto tenia del cuello a un estadounidense que no dejaba de reír y unos pasos más atrás se encontraba Inglaterra cargando dos bultitos y a Sur con una mano cargando a su bebé y con la otra sobándose la sien.

-Vuelves a decir algo así de mi hijo gordo emancipado y será lo último que salga de tu grasienta boca….entendiste!-

-JAJAJA! Vamos Ally….fue solo un chiste…come on! No seas tan sentido….-

Escocia estaba a punto de perder su nada paciencia cuando llego el japonés a intervenir.

-Esa no es manera de comportarse y mas afuera de una casa ajena, les pido por favor que dejen su discusión para otro momento…-

-Ah! Kiku….disculpa a este par de idiotas….a veces no se dé quien es más dura la cabeza…bastardo ya suelta al gringo!-

-TSK!-

-Bloddy hell…¿no te puedes comportar nunca?...ni porque eres padre maduras un poco!-

-Oooow! Arthy no digas esas cosas en frente de mis pequeños héroes!-

-Pues compórtate de una buena vez! Y fíjate antes de hablar…-

Inglaterra comenzó a caminar con paso veloz hacia la casa del japonés, el mexicano mayor lo imito pero cuando paso junto al rubio de lentes se detuvo un momento para decirle algo en voz baja.

-Vuelves hacer un chiste así de Ian….y yo mismo te corto con una cuchara tus jodidas bolas y luego te aplico el tehuacanazo…-

Escocia siguió a su moreno con una sonrisa sádica en su cara imaginando ese hermoso momento, Estados Unidos trago fuerte y siguió a los demás países dentro de la casa, el japonés simplemente suspiro esperando poder controlar a toda la gente que estaría en el lugar, aunque empezaba a tener menos esperanza en ello, considerando como se comportan normalmente en las juntas.

Poco a poco llegaron las naciones faltantes, algunas con "ligero" retraso pero ya era la costumbre, ya todos estaban listos en la sala para comenzar el asunto que los tenia preocupados desde antes de que nacieran sus pequeños, pero claro, primero había que hacer la presentación formal de ellos y que sus padres se sintieran como pavo reales al presumir a sus recién nacidos.

En la sala ya no solo se oían las habituales discusiones, si no que ahora se agregaba un sonido nuevo, el llanto de bebés que para padres primerizos parece no tener fin. El japonés tomo el mando de la junta como se había planeado, aunque tenía una voz calmada podía ser seria si se lo proponía.

-Se que todos estamos emocionados he impactados por los recientes suceso que han cambiado la vida de algunos, pero recuerden que hay que mantener un orden si queremos llegar a un arreglo…-

-Kikusin! No seas tan estirado ya te lo dije! Estamos que *se nos cuecen las habas por presentar a los *chilpayates!-

Comento Norte de México con una despreocupada sonrisa, ya que desde que nació su bebe moría de ganas por presentarlo ante todos.

-Tengo que darle la razón Itzamma-san…por qué no empieza usted, no negare que también tengo muchas ganas de conocer a todos los pequeños-

No se lo tuvo que pedir dos veces, el moreno mayor se acomodo mejor en su asiento con su bultito aun tapado, lo destapo con cuidado para ver que este estaba totalmente despierto, lo sentó en la mesa y todos empezaron a ver detenidamente al pequeño, este parecía estar más entretenido mordiendo su osito de peluche.

El ruso se acerco un poco a su retoño y puso su enorme mano sobre él para acariciarle la cabecita y despeinarlo un poco mientras lo veía con ternura. Norte presento a su bebé mientras lo abrazaba y frotaba mejilla con mejilla y ponía la misma cara de España (aunque lo niegue xD)

-A todo el mundo, les presento a mi pequeño Nikolay Braginsky Hernández-

Nikolay tenía el cabello negro como el de Norte y los ojos violetas iguales a los de Rusia,

-Solo se ve…no se toca…¿da?...-

Dijo el ruso de modo inocente pero era claro que no era esa la intención, su aura asesina lo delataba, sin duda un padre celoso.

-Te luciste carnal con el sobri…pero es hora que conozcas al tuyo…-

Sur destapo a un durmiente bebe que traía en brazos, el escocés solo lo miraba de reojo mientras estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados.

-Mi pequeño es Ian Kirkland Hernández….y al que no le parezca lindo…..me vale madres!-

Ian saco el cabello negro de Sur incluyendo ese rulo rebelde pero él lo poseía justo en medio de su cabeza, sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de Escocia.

El pelirrojo solo se limito a sonreír mientras veía como los demás se le quedaban viendo atentamente al pequeño.

-JAJA! Nadie le va a ganar a mis pequeños héroes!-

Chillo el estadounidense como era su costumbre mientras cargaba a un pequeño y el ingles cejon cargaba a otro.

-Por al amor al cielo Alfred! No grites que los vas a despertar….uff…ellos son Alice and Andrew Jones Kirkland-

Ambos pequeños eran rubios, solo que Alice tenía los ojos azules y Andrew los tenia verdes, y ninguno saco las cejotas.

-JAJAJA Pues que crees, las princesas nórdicas les acaba de ganar a tus "héroes" JAJAJA!-

Dijo Dinamarca con un pie sombre la mesa y con pose exagerada mientras Noruega cargaba a las gemelas ayudado por Islandia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar a mis pequeños héroes?-

Respondió el americano claramente ofendido, los demás sabían que solo era una riña de niños berrinchudos por ser el mejor.

-Es obvio que mis pequeñas son lo mejor de lo mejor, claro teniendo al rey de los nórdicos como padre era obvio! Además que….-

Antes de poder seguir parloteando, Noruega tuvo que noquear al irritante danés para que pudieran seguir con las presentaciones. Una vez que Dinamarca estuvo inconsciente en el suelo, el noruego se aclaro la garganta y se dio a la tarea de presentar a su descendencia.

-Bueno…ahora podemos proseguir…ellas son Freya y Elda Køhler Bonnewiik-

Para ser unas bebes, tenían una mirada sumamente seria, se quedaban viendo a los demás de un modo que parecieran que estaban pensando su destrucción. Ellas tenían su cabello de un rubio muy claro y los ojos azules como los de Dinamarca.

-Veee~ es mi turno! Vee~ ¿Es mi turno verdad? Ya quiero presentar a mis pequeños ¿Ludwig es nuestro turno?...-

-Si Feliciano…vamos…preséntalos…-

El alemán trataba de hablar con la mayor calma del mundo, desde la llegada de sus hijos el italiano se había vuelto más hiperactivo que nunca.

-Veee~! I miei piccoli sono Fabiano e Hilda Beilschmidt Vargas!-

El pequeño en brazos del italiano sonreía tanto como él, mientras que la niña en brazos del alemán se quedaba seria ante la mirada de todos, Fabiano tenia los cabellos dorados y unos bellos ojos azules, mientras que Hilda poseía el cabello café y ojos del mismo color.

-Fusososos! Mis sobrinos son tan lindos! Este lugar se ah llenado de hermosuras! Fusososo!-

-Para ya bastardo! Y presenta a mi hijo de una buena vez joder!-

Mientras la sonrisa de España se había vuelto más grande lo normal, Romano tenía en brazos a un pequeño que era la viva imagen del español en miniatura, solo que poseía ese ceño fruncido que caracterizaba al italiano del sur.

-Mi pequeño se llama Luciano Fernández Vargas….¿no está mega lindo?! Loviiii~ ¿Ya puedo cargarlo?...-

-Estate quieto bastardo, que no quiero que le pegues tu idiotez!-

-Eres maloooo T_T …..Luciano también necesita a su papá!...-

Mientras Romano seguía arrullando a su bebe, España hacia pucheros de tristeza, fue cuando Japón intervino para poder continuar.

-Bueno…creo que es el turno de Tino- san y Berwald-san…-

-Oh Moi….muchas gracias Kiku…jejeje bueno ya tenía ganas de presentarles a mi pequeño….-

Finlandia estaba claramente sonrojado, ahora si se tomaba en serio su papel de esposa, ya no le quedaba de otra, Suecia se encontraba cargando al pequeño, era una escena muy curiosa pues a pesar de la imponente presencia del sueco, el bebé dormía como si nada en sus brazos.

-El se llama Nils Oxenstierna Väinämöinen-

Mientras presentaban al nuevo miembro de los nórdicos, este despertó dejando ver sus enormes ojos celestes iguales a los de Suecia, su cabello era de un rubio claro.

-Ya es hora que conozcan a mi pequeña princesa mon chers!-

Decía el francés mientras en una de sus manos sostenía una copa de vino que movía en forma de brindis, por su parte el canadiense solo se limitaba a sonreír tan tiernamente como solo él lo hace mientras agarraba a su hija que estaba sentada en la mesa abrazando a su muñeca.

-Esto….bueno...ella…se llama…Charlotte Bonnefoy Williams….-

La pequeña tenía un cabello dorado y rizado, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y al igual que el canadiense en su cabeza descansaba un rulo rebelde solo que mas enroscado.

-Por favor señores contengan sus halagos para esta hermosa creación de mis entrañas!-

-Aah…Francis….esto…-

-Yo se que su hermosura solo es comparada con la mía….-

-Francis…..-

-¿Eh..? ¿Aah…?...dime Matthy mon amur ¿qué ocurre?...-

-Creo que….deberías….dejar a los otros…..continuar….esto…ya sabes…..la presentación….-

-Claro, claro….pero al terminar que sigan los halagos para mi hermosa Charlotte!...-

De repente el prusiano se puso de pie de manera efusiva golpeando la mesa sobresaltando a los presente y espantando a uno que otro bebé.

-Bueno ya era hora de la asombrosa presentación de mi hijo, no es nada awesome que me dejaran al final-

-Gilbert! Compórtate indecente!-

-Oooh vamos señorito remilgado! ¿No me digas que no estás orgulloso de nuestra creación?-

-Que disparates! Claro que lo estoy, pero hay protocolos para las presentaciones, no puedes actuar como una bestia cada que se te pega la gana, ahora siéntate y déjame a mí continuar…-

-Pero eso no es justo!-

Antes de que Prusia siguiera reclamando su injusticia, una sartén golpeo de lleno la nuca del albino dejándolo por completo fuera de combate.

-Elazabeta! Eso fue demasiado….pero te lo agradezco…-

-No hay de que Rode querido, ahora presenta a esa hermosura de niño-

-Si bueno, hum….déjenme presentarles a mi primogénito Maximilian Beilschmidt Edelstein-

El pequeño en brazos del austriaco era también albino como el padre, la diferencia es que sus ojos eran de color violeta como los de Austria, además también saco un rulo tipo Mariacel.

Todos empezaban a conocer más a los pequeños, jugaban con ellos o les hacían gestos para que estos rieran, se había creado una buena atmosfera, hasta que el japonés tuvo que intervenir de nuevo para recordar el otro tema por el que se habían reunido.

-Creo que terminada las presentaciones ahora pueden atender el asunto de mayor importancia, el que ya se había estado comentando antes de que esta reunión se llevara a cabo…-

El ambiente se apago por completo, era cierto que tenían algo serio que tratar, todo tenía que ver con los pequeños y el futuro que les deparaba.

-Diré el acuerdo una vez más, todos firmaron estar de acuerdo con ello y solo lo hago para que no queden cabos sueltos-

El griego le paso al japonés un folder con un documento en su interior, el asiático se puso de pie y comenzó a leer con voz seria y firme.

-"Los hijos de las naciones no pueden considerarse países, pero tampoco se consideraran humanos, aun así se trataran como tales para evitar el sufrimiento que varios han vivido durante siglos con motivo de guerras y problemas en sus casas.

Debido a esto queda estrictamente prohibido revelarles la verdadera naturaleza de sus padre con el fin de que los descendientes puedan tener una vida lo más normal posible. Con esto se sella un pacto de silencio por el bien de todos, las naciones seguirán normalmente con sus actividades siempre cuidando no quedar al descubierto"-

Bajo el documento estaba la firma de todos los padres, mas la de los demás países que se unían al silencio por el bien de los demás, tal vez podía pensarse que era una medida algo egoísta, pero jamás pondrían en peligro a los pequeños, ese era el deseo de todos.

Todos ya estaban de acuerdo con lo acordado pero antes de que pudieran empezar a retirarse, el estadounidense llamo de nuevo la atención de los presentes.

-EEEEEY GUYS! Todos los que asistieron a la fiesta en casa de Francis acompáñenme a la otra sala….tenemos un acuerdo que terminar! JAJAJA!-

Los presentes en aquella fiesta claro que se sobresaltaron al recordar que era lo que el rubio de lentes quería tratar, mientras que los demás solo se quedaron con la cara de duda.

Un momento después Estados Unidos, Dinamarca, Escocia, Alemania, Rusia, Suecia, Francia, España y Prusia ya estaban una habitación aparte.

-Espero que no se les haya olvidado nuestra pequeña apuesta….JAJAJA!-

-Como olvidarlo con tu jodida voz gordo emancipado….-

-Acabemos con esto de una vez mon chers…que mi Matthy me espera….así que ya pueden irme dando el dinero….-

-Espera, espera, para tu tren Francis, es obvio que mi awesome Max fue el primero en nacer, así que el dinero es mío!-

-JAJAAJ!...ambos están mal, mis héroes se llevaron el botín!-

Escocia ya estaba arto de tanto desastre, solo quería irse a casa con su moreno y su hijo para no saber nada mas, tomo del cuello de la camisa al estadounidense y lo choco contra la pared.

-Para que quede claro, el jodido dinero es mío, mi mocoso fue el primero en nacer!-

La discusión entre varios empezaba a aumentar, todos decían que sus bebes habían nacido primero y nadie parecía ceder.

-SILENCIO! Jamás llegaremos a nada de este modo, debemos tener un método para saber el hijo de quien nació primero!-

Puso orden el alemán de una vez por todas, no es que no quisiera ganar, pero el orden es sobre todas las cosas, al menos para él.

-¿Y que se le ocurre al camarada para saberlo?-

-Si West! Ya tienes un plan….-

-Bueno este….-

-Si él no lo tienen nosotros sí!-

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de la habitación, ahí se encontraban varios de los "mamás" cruzados de brazos.

-Mocoso! ¿Qué…que haces aquí y el enano?...-

-Oooh no te preocupes por el Allistor…..mejor preocúpate por dar una buena explicación de lo que pasa con su pequeño asunto…-

-¿Tienes algo que decir a tu defensa Ivan?-

-Kol…kol….kol….Itzamma no debe estar enojado ¿da~?-

-A..Arthur…jajaja…no se que estas pensando pero aquí no pasa nada….-

De repente Noruega paso entre la multitud, tomo al nades de la corbata y lo saco arrastrando fuera de la habitación se oyeron alguna palabras inentendibles y golpes sordos, poco después apareció el noruego de nuevo.

-Disculpen, ya nos retiramos….sea lo que sea que aporto el idiota el ya queda fuera….aah Berwald…Tino te espera afuera….-

El sueco trago duro, el nunca había estado de acuerdo con la apuesta, solo esperaba que su esposa no se enterara del todo, salió con paso veloz del lugar, Alemania le siguió al ver la cara de Romano sabia que le podía contar a su hermano cualquier cosa para hacerlo quedar muy mal.

Romano también saco a rastras al español mientras le surtía algunos cabezazos y lo regañaba por lo idiota que era.

-En que maldita parte de tu cabeza cabe que apuestes con algo sobre tu hijo, eres más bestia de lo que creía Allistor….-

Dicho esto Sur se dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala dejando al escocés atrás, tomo a su hijo quien era cuidado por los gemelos y salió de la casa del japonés, apenas había cruzado la puerta alguien lo sostuvo por el brazo.

Escocia lo sostenía con suficiente fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo, su cara no podía definirse, era como si peleara consigo mismo si estaba bien o mal lo que había hecho.

-Escucha mocoso….no sé como tomaste esa apuesta….pero te dejo algo en claro solo esta vez….jamás jugaría con algo que tenga que ver con el enano…jamás lo lastimaría….-

-Pff….supongo que….lo dejare pasar por esta vez bastardo…pero escúchame bien….te deje muy en claro algo, podrás ser el padre de Ian, pero si le haces algo yo mismo te castro!-

-No esperaría menos de ti….Itzae….-

Dicho esto el escocés aprisiono sus labios contra los del moreno, tomándolo por la cintura dejando al pequeño Ian en medio de ambos dormido desconociendo totalmente el mundo que ahora sus padres usan para mostrar su (tosco) afecto.

Una vez más se pusieron en camino a la casa que compartía, su vida como padres apenas comenzaba y esperaban estar listos para todos esos retos que seguramente tendrás a lo largo de sus vidas.

¿Qué les depara el futuro? Eso ni la magia de Inglaterra lo puede saber.

* * *

_**Bueno mis amadas lectoras por ahora esto acaba aquí, si ya se ya se! Esperen! No me mates aun…el fic termina por ahora, lo que sigue es la continuación enfocándose solamente a Sur y a Escocia siendo padres xD**_

_**Ya tengo preparadas algunas cosas pero no las podía seguir aquí así que calma que esto no se acaba aun xD**_

_**Tal vez el final no fue el mejor pero créanme que lo hice de este modo para lo que sigue.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, sugerencias, quejas, galletitas, etc….**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo en la siguiente parte :D**_

_**Ciao ~**_

_**P.D: Les dejo mi correo (es hotmail) si quieren lincharme más personal xD**_

_**kaleido_witch **_


End file.
